


The Bachelorette

by midwesterosi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, F/M, Humor, Mystery, Romance, like listening to a 90's cover band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwesterosi/pseuds/midwesterosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year has passed since the Great Thaw and Queen Elsa of Arendelle is finally entertaining suitors. Too bad she has one too many. Luckily, Anna has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The 13th Suitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up on my day off two weeks ago and suddenly had to have this ship. Now look what you've done to me, Helsa! I regret nothing. Iceburns 4 lyfe.

_why drink the water from my hand_  
_contagious as you think i am_  
_just tilt my sun towards your domain_  
_your cup runneth over again_

 _december promise you gave unto me_  
_december whispers of treachery_

collective soul - 'december'

 

Elsa awoke slowly, her sleep-addled senses first making note of the bright sunlight that filled her room and second the sounds of the castle stirring to life. She stretched languidly and rolled amongst the sheets like a cat, savoring the warmth on her skin and the songs of the birds in the courtyard. Rather reluctantly, she sat up and began to put her thoughts in order for the day. Breakfast in the gardens with Anna - _'Mmn, coffee.'_ \- followed by her daily briefing with her advisers, then they would open the gates, as they had every morning since the Great Thaw, and - Elsa's face fell dramatically. Today would be wholly different than any other relatively peaceful morning of the last year because today when they opened the gates, she would not only be welcoming her subjects. Today, she would be welcoming her suitors.

Elsa had hoped she would have more time before the pressure to marry was too great, but it was natural for her advisers and kingdom to be eager for her to find a suitable match. Her advisers were relatively easy to fend off, they had managed to wait a whole six months after the thaw before even suggesting she consider marriage, but it was her sister's well-being that hastened the queen's actions more than political pressure. Anna and Kristoff had also somehow contained themselves for six whole months before bringing up marriage, though in this case it was their own. Though Elsa was more than happy to bless their union, tradition dictated she take a husband before the princess. Sometimes, Elsa hated being the older sister.

The day seemed somehow less vibrant and the birdsong now grating to her high-strung nerves. Elsa hastened out of bed and with a flick of her wrist was dressed head to toe in a sleek many-layered ensemble that glimmered with frost and magic. Though she no longer wore gloves to conceal her powers, today she deftly pulled a pair out of her drawers and slipped them on without a second thought. She liked the formality and distance they provided her. _'No use letting them slobber all over my hand. One might get frozen there and then what would I do?'_   she almost laughed out loud at the image her mind conjured, _'I suppose I'd have to marry him by default.'_   Still smiling at the thought, she quickly brushed and braided her hair, letting it settle over her left shoulder as she was accustomed. With one last look in the mirror she steeled herself for the day ahead.

Anna stumbled into the gardens rather ungracefully and clearly half-asleep just as Elsa was finishing her first cup of coffee. The queen poured two more cups and handed one to her younger sister, waiting patiently for the brew's magic to take hold. "Sleep well, Anna?"

"Never enough sleep," Anna yawned and after a long sip sighed happily, "That's the ticket. So, what's on the agenda for today, sis?"

Elsa almost couldn't believe Anna had forgotten, but knowing her sister's absentmindedness she wasn't really that surprised. "Outside the usual, of course, today we open the gates to," Elsa couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her, "suitors."

"We? I already have a suitor, thank you very much," Anna teased, "but I know what you mean. Wow, suitors, huh? That's pretty exciting. What are you wearing? How many do you think will show up?"

"Exciting is one word for it. I'm wearing what I'm wearing right now. And none, if I'm lucky." Elsa raised a sardonic brow and tried rather unsuccessfully not to smile at the annoyed look on her sister's face.

Anna patted her hand sympathetically. "Now, Elsa, don't be like that. How are you ever going to meet The One if you don't meet anyone?"

"Anna, I don't really want to meet anyone," at her younger sister's baleful stare she quickly amended, "at least, not yet. I know I'll have to marry someday, if only for the good of the realm, I just . . ." she didn't really know how to articulate her feelings on the matter any better than that.

Far from mollified, Anna was even more perturbed. "This isn't about what's good for the realm!" She sighed and crossed her arms, making herself comfortable in her chair, settling in for an argument. "It's about finding someone who's good for you, Elsa."

"I fail to see how a husband in necessarily good for me, Anna," Elsa retorted, "and furthermore, you forget that, as queen, this is absolutely not about me. I must find a husband to be the king Arendelle so rightly deserves."

Anna threw her hands up in exasperation. "And what about what you deserve, Elsa? I'm not saying marriage is the end-all, be-all, fix-all, I'm not that naive, after everything that happened last year, but I have learned that everyone deserves to be loved."

"I am loved, Anna. I have you and Kristoff and Olaf. Despite freezing everything, I think, perhaps, I might even have the love of my subjects. But romantic love?" Elsa blushed at the mere thought, "I just don't know if that's in the cards for me."

When she finally met Anna's gaze she was surprised by how sad the princess looked at her words. _'Don't pity, me, Anna. What would an Ice Queen do with the warmth of a man's touch?'_   Anna opened her mouth to continue arguing, but suddenly seemed to change her mind, her features abruptly morphing from remorseful to mischievous. "Well, I for one hope a million princes show up! Each more handsome than the last."

Elsa laughed at her sister's shift in mood. "I doubt they'll all be princes. Regardless, what would I do with one million suitors?"

"Well, ogle them if they're each more handsome than the last, for a start," Anna rested her hand on her chin thoughtfully, "Make them compete for you hand! We'll hold tourneys and dances and it will be just marvelous!"

"Anna, I don't dance."

"I'm sure one of the million princes can teach you," Anna winked cheekily.

"Well, if one million suitors do show up you can ogle them all you want," Elsa gathered her skirts and politely excused herself from the breakfast table, "I would be surprised if more than a few present themselves as of today."

"And if it's more than a few?"

"Then you may hold your tourneys and dances to your heart's content, though I can't guarantee I will seek out a dancing instructor."

"Deal." Anna looked positively delighted at the mere idea.

"See you soon, Anna," the morning meeting with her advisers awaited her, though it was sure to be a particularly tedious this day.

"Have a good time! Let me know how many princes show up!" Anna's happy voice trailed after her, "And how handsome they are! I'll start planning the tourneys! You better start practicing your two-step, sis!"

Elsa tried to keep her sister's good humor with her throughout the meeting, but before the secretary had even finished the minutes from the previous morning her mood had cooled dramatically. "And, of course," the secretary concluded, "the first order of business on today's agenda is the arrival of suitors for Queen Elsa's hand."

"Thank you, William," Elsa acknowledged wearily, "Well, gentlemen, as he said: the suitors. Have any announced formal intentions I should be made aware of?"

"No less than nine, you majesty," her councilor of state affairs shuffled his papers, overflowing as ever, "I have their letters here if you wish to read them?"

 _'Anna may get her tourneys and dances, after all.'_   Elsa couldn't contain the sigh that escaped her in a cool cloud despite the warmth of summer that hung in heavy in the air. "Have copies made and deliver the originals to my study. I will read them after today's formalities. For now, just give me names and titles."

What followed was a whirlwind of full names and titles with enough suffixes and prefixes and "the thirds" to last her a lifetime in politics. Four dukes, three princes, a nomadic king from the east, and a lord-something-or-other. Some were familiar and rather surprising - _'Isn't he old enough to be my father?!'_ \- while the others were completely foreign. "And doubtless, a few others will come without regard to formal procedure, your grace."

"This is . . . this is too many!" Elsa felt the freeze in her veins yearning for release, but ignored its ever-howling insistence, "I didn't realize opening myself up to suit would require hiring more staff!"

"Indeed your majesty," Kai smiled kindly, "I have already seen to airing out the rooms and am in the process of hiring temporary help."

She nodded in thanks to her most trusted steward and steepled her fingers. "How long do you suppose they will stay?" Her voice sounded petulant even to her own ears.

"At best," this was an admiral who spoke, a hard old man with the sea in his voice, "a month, your majesty. Weather being what it is, they'll have to get going while the going is good, if you understand my meaning."

"Indeed, I do," she raised a brow expectantly, "I don't suppose I could encourage their hastening with a bit of snow?"

"It might not do anyone a kindness, your majesty," the admiral smiled.

In spite herself, Elsa smiled back. At least one of her advisers understood her frustrations. "I suppose not. At any rate, if Anna is to have her happily-ever-after I must marry. And Arendelle must have a king to suit her needs." _'And what of your needs?'_ the voice in her mind sounded suspiciously like Anna. "Regardless, today we shall greet the suitors, both formal and informal, and move forward from there. I shall consult with my sister on this matter and discuss our ideas with you at tomorrow's meeting. Now, what is the next business on our agenda?"

By the time the meeting adjourned Elsa felt drained of what little energy she had for other people that day, but there would be no respite. She took a quick lunch in the kitchens, listening to the happy chatter of the cooks and pretending for a while she was simply a maid or a farmer's daughter or any other girl without the responsibilities of a kingdom resting upon her shoulders. Perhaps if she was not born into privilege she would be free to choose, free to fall in love - or not - at her own pace in her own way. She idly wondered if Anna had ever worried about the role Kristoff would play in her royal life or if she had simply let true love take its course and trusted her worlds to reconcile themselves. Knowing Anna, she had simply forged ahead without concerning herself with pesky little things like details. Was true love even possible for Elsa? She was still very uncomfortable with physical affection and had only learned to trust in the power of love recently. Was she selfish to want more than politically advantageous union? Her thoughts had her mind spinning around in circles and when she realized the wood beneath her fingers was slick with snow she felt ashamed. _'Stop it, Elsa,'_   she berated herself, _'you cannot freeze up now. There is too much to be done.'_

She thanked the cooks and excused herself to the antechamber that had been arranged for greeting the men that had traveled far and wide to seek her hand in marriage. There were several chairs that she doubted anyone would be using as well as a long table filled with refreshments including pre-poured wine from which she eagerly sampled. The wine was sweet and cloying on her tongue. Its scent filled her nose as she took a deep breath and settled herself near the dais set up for her use, but she didn't bother to sit down. The porters were already calling and opening the doors. The moment was upon her. The bright blinding light of mid-day filled the room and left her vision blurry as the herald's voice rang out, "Her royal majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

At first, all she could see was the white of the summer sun through the open doors, but then, slowly, but still much too fast for her liking, what appeared to be a swarm of men descended upon the room. As each passed through the threshold, his details came into focus and Elsa was a little relieved to note that several wore the uniforms of attendants to the would-be suitors. Even so, it seemed there were many more than nine-and-a-few in her foyer. When the hoard seemed to finally cease Elsa took a deep breath and addressed the assembled mass. "Gentlemen, welcome to Arendelle. We are most honored for the opportunity to host you and yours as well as make your acquaintances. Please, help yourselves to refreshments and I will be available for introductions as it pleases you."

A few suitors were quite eager, assaulting her without even putting up a pretense of grabbing a glass of wine or acknowledging the other guests. Two were very young, the first a duke with less years than even Anna, who stuttered over his every word, and the second a arrogant princeling whose overwhelming ego immediately grated on her nerves. The third was also a prince, older than Elsa by a few years, more confident than the poor duke and less aggravating than the younger prince. Dark and lean, Elsa was off-put by his oily charm and they way he looked at her as though he knew some secret she herself was blind to.

The fourth man who approached her made her laugh and grin fondly. This man had not announced his intentions via letter, but he was none-the-less familiar to her. He was a stable-hand of her own age named Stefan who often helped her with her tack and kept her company while she groomed her horse, making her smile with witty quips about lords and staff with whom they were both familiar. A handsome man, with tanned skin and rough hands from long days of work, his nature was as gentle as a mare and his strength that of a stallion. Elsa blushed prettily, never having imagined he might harbor some desire toward her and finding herself strangely flattered. "Pardon, your majesty," he bowed rather inelegantly and grinned, "I realize I'm not as fancy as these other men here, but I never heard no one say your suitors necessarily had to be royal."

One of the nearby dukes, whom Elsa had yet to acknowledge, snorted rudely at Stefan's unrefined manner, but the stable-hand's easy confidence and honest ways made her smile. "Well met, Stefan," his grin widened unabashedly at that, "I don't suppose staying here in the castle for a while will keep your from you duties or inconvenience you in any way?"

"You could never inconvenience me, your grace," he bowed shortly and Elsa wondered if perhaps this whole courting business wouldn't be so bad, after all, "I'll leave you to your other guests, but I hope to see you again soon."

"You can count on it."

Next, Elsa met the snorting duke, though she was already ill-disposed to his attitude regarding Stefan, and then lord-something-or-other, brother of some-king-somewhere. She was surprised by the introduction of identical twins, self-made merchants from the mainland with caramel skin and matching mischievous smirks. "Don't you find it odd to compete with your brother for the same prize?" Elsa certainly didn't see herself as such, but couldn't help but tease the two. They stared at her as though they were confused by the question before sharing a long look and smiling enigmatically.

"Your majesty," the brother on the left politely informed her, "we share in all conquests."

Elsa wanted to be offended, but found herself rather amused. "Unfortunately for you both, I don't."

The brothers shrugged in unison and bid her they would see her soon, still smiling and she found she couldn't help but look forward to their next meeting, if only because she found their serene ambivalence refreshing.

Yet another duke and a prince introduced themselves and Elsa found her suspicions about the prince's age confirmed - _'Nope. Just . . . nope.'_   - while the duke was well into his thirties. His age was unsurprising, as he was clearly a career military man and as such had likely waited until now to pursue marriage. Elsa bid him a pleasant day and promised him more conversation after the formalities and proceedings, but considering her own lack social grace and his stern taciturn ways, she doubted a later conversation would lead to much more than awkward silence. The last duke was younger than the first and Elsa almost felt sorry for him, so obviously embarrassed by his presence there that she was sure he had been pressured, most likely by family, to pursue her when he himself was barely entering adulthood. _'Best throw this one back.'_  

What she believed to be the last man in the entourage was different in every way to the men she was accustomed to. Tall and broad shouldered, he had dusty cinnamon skin and straight white teeth that smiled bright beneath a well-kept beard. His hair was as dark as hers was fair and when he took her hand could feel the warmth of his touch through the thin fabric of her glove. Else felt the same heat in her cheeks when he kissed her hand and bowed deeply. "I am King Farhajii, of the Desert Nations," his voice was deep and heavy with a pleasant accent that tickled her ears, "I have traveled far and wide, hearing only stories of your beauty and power. None have done you justice, my queen."

"Well met, sir," her manner was reserved, but keenly interested. She had heard strange and exciting tales of the eastern reaches and the deserts that lay beyond, populated by nomadic peoples, merchants, and horse-lords, with more sand than Arendelle had snow. At the very least, establishing a rapport with this powerful man and his nation would go a long way toward strengthening her own kingdom. "It is my sincere honor to host your majesty. I hope you find Arendelle to your liking."

"The honor is all mine, Queen Elsa," he bowed once more, "I look forward to making your acquaintance and exploring this splendid kingdom you call home."

When the Desert King had took his leave of her Elsa was at last free to clap her hands to gather the assembly's attention. "As I have said, it such a privilege to meet you all and I hope I may spend more time with each of you in the coming days," her teeth hurt with the obvious lie, "Dinner will be served in the Great Hall in three hours time. Meanwhile, my staff will show you to your - " She trailed off abruptly as she noticed a single silhouette appear in the still open doorway. _'Another one?!'_ She was almost exasperated at this point, but tried her best to put on a welcoming facade. The man was tall and slender-built. He walked through the door and into the parlor as though he owned the place and Elsa felt there was something strangely familiar about his over-confident gate. It wasn't until he was almost upon her that recognition and disgust contorted her pretty features into a mask of pure hatred. The air around her snapped bitterly cold and the men standing closest to her shuffled nervously, one actually scampering back in fear. "You."

Now only a few feet from her, looking utterly handsome and totally unrepentant, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles smirked. "Me." He seemed much unchanged, though perhaps a bit worn around the edges. Elsa couldn't stand to look upon him long enough to discern any significant changes that had affected the figure who still occasionally haunted her nightmares.

"What are you doing here?" The Snow Queen hissed as flakes began to dance about her. Several suitors gave her a wary distance while the temperature turned frigid. _'Cowards.'_   However, the man in front of her, the only one who had actually witnessed the extent of her awesome and terrifying powers first-hand, dared step closer.

"This is where the suitors are supposed to be, right?" He was all easy grace and relaxed continence despite the frost that now clung to his bright red hair, making him look older than his four-and-twenty years.

He couldn't possibly be saying - "Yes," Elsa responded slowly, "and what is that to you?"

He raised his brows as though he couldn't believe he had to spell it out for her. "Well, that's what I'm doing," he boldly reached for her hand and in her effort to still the ice in her veins she made no move to stop him. "I, Admiral Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles," he deftly removed her glove, bringing her fingertips to his mouth and leaving a lingering kiss along them while never breaking eye contact. Elsa burned with fury and embarrassment, but idly noted how soft and strange the sensation was. No one had ever kissed her bare hands before. _'How dare he presume to be the first.'_ She almost didn't hear him continue with the noise of blood pounding through her head, "would like to announce my intention to court Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa the Snow Queen of Arendelle."

Her nostrils flared from the force of her angry exhale and she snatched first her hand and then her glove from his cloying grasp. "You must be insane if you think I would even consider accepting your suit!"

Hans shrugged. "Well, why not?"

"Why not what?" Elsa was suddenly aware of all of the intensely interested eyes observing this strange and surreal scene. The other suitors looked ready to murder Hans - _'Ugh, men and their violence.'_ \- while her guards were poised between action and uncertainty. They clearly recognized the threat the Southern Prince presented, but the queen had not given them their orders. _'They are well disciplined, to be sure, but I have to wonder how Hans slipped passed them in the first place?'_ Hans either didn't notice they were the center of attention or just didn't care. _'He probably loves it, the egomaniac.'_

"Why not accept my suit?" For the first time, he acknowledged the rest of the room with a gesture of his hand, "Better a familiar cad than a foreign one. At least you know what I'm capable of." He winked boldly and Elsa wanted to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration, but was worried it would not look very regal.

"You certainly are a cad," the older suitors and even the youngest prince looked a bit put-off by her use of such coarse language, but wisely did not comment, "as for what you are capable of, there is little I would put passed you, Prince Hans." She spit the title at him venomously as though it were a curse. Awkward silence reigned supreme while she gathered her thoughts and feelings into something she could actually deal with, as opposed to the roiling storm that the arrival of the Southern Prince had sent her into. "As I was saying, gentlemen," she announced to the room proper, "follow my staff and they will lead you to your rooms. Unfortunately, family matters will keep me from dinner this evening, but rest assured I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow morning in the Great Hall. May you have a pleasant afternoon."

"So," Hans seemed to be mocking her, "should I go see about those rooms, then?"

"You're lucky you're not seeing the dungeons," she growled, "yet." She had to compose herself quickly as the Desert King approached and gave a short formal bow.

"If I may be so bold, your majesty," he shot Hans a dirty look from under his heavy brow, "if this man is upsetting to you I shall personally escort him from the premises, should it please you."

"Oh, see, Elsa," Hans was definitely mocking her, "this one shows his jealous streak already."

"That's Queen Elsa to you, boy," the Desert King stood to his full height and it was suddenly and almost amusingly clear he outweighed the sleight prince by almost 50 pounds of pure muscle.

"Hans," Elsa said sweetly, sick to death of the entire encounter, "if you don't shut your mouth, right now, I'm going to freeze it shut for you." Even the king looked surprised and fearful at the threat, but he smiled and bowed once more.

"Well," his tone was pleased, "it seems you are more than capable, your majesty. I shall see you on the morrow."

"I look forward to it, your majesty," she smiled politely and waited until the King followed the last of the staff assigned to the visiting suitors before rounding on Hans. "You."

He grinned like the cat that got the cream, all teeth and dark humor. "Me."

Elsa let loose a little sigh of frustration before gesturing to her ungrateful guest and a few guards, who looked relieved to finally be of some use. "Follow me."

The gardens were in full summer bloom and the air was heavy with their scent. This time of day, the flowers and trees were relatively unattended as servants and masters alike laid down and took their tea to avoid the sweltering heat of the afternoon. Seasons in Arendelle knew only extremes, much like its royalty. As the entourage approached the long line of shade trees Elsa gestured to the guards to hang back, confident she could defend herself need be and desiring privacy from prying eyes and ears. Hans strolled alongside her, for all intents and purposes, looking like a man without a care in the world. Elsa was more than frustrated with herself for even giving him the time of day, but she couldn't help but be overwhelmingly curious about his presumption to pursue her hand. "Well?" Her tone was more or less commanding. 

"Well what, your majesty?" Hans feigned ignorance, likely to annoy her.

"Well," she hadn't realized her voice could sound so harsh, "what makes you think you can just come back here and try to court me?!"

He stopped beneath the low-hanging leaves of a willow and was quiet for a long time, staring off into the space just over her right shoulder as though it held the answers he was seeking. A gentle breeze caused the branches of the tree to sway and the sunlight that dappled his head and shoulders danced about merrily, almost glittering against the bright white of his uniform and bringing out gleaming brass highlights in his hair. He looked the perfect picture of a discontent prince. She bet he did it on purpose. Just as she was about to lose her patience with him he finally responded, "A dare."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't imagine what sort of dare would bring this man back into her life.

"Or a punishment, depending on how things turn out."

"How what things turn out?" she wanted to gnash her teeth at his enigmatic responses.

"My suit, of course." His smirk finally set her over the edge. Ice blistered forth from the ground at her feet.

"Hans. Explain. Now." She was practically growling, "And don't think I've ruled out the dungeons."

He sighed as though he were exercising very great patience with her. "It's like this, Elsa - "

"Queen Elsa," she would not abide such an intimate use of her name from this man.

"Queen Elsa," he sounded petulant, mocking her once again, "as you know, for the last eleven months I have been at the tender mercies of my older brothers, as your justice demanded."

"Obviously, they were far too lenient with you or you wouldn't be here darkening my doorstep."

His gaze was hard and haunted and she suddenly felt a little bad for the barb, warranted though in may have been. "Obviously," he was droll before continuing, "as I was saying, each had a month to punish me as he saw fit. Some of my brothers were certainly, shall we say, creative in their dealings with me, but it is the second to last, Martis, who has perhaps given me the greatest challenge yet."

"And that challenge is . . ." she drawled, wondering what variety of punishments his brothers had inflicted upon him, but unwilling to ask.

"I must be married by the end of the month." Elsa wanted to be surprised, but really, given the circumstances and his sudden insistence to court her, she had suspected something along those lines. She felt it was unnecessarily cruel of this Martis to inflict his younger brother on some poor innocent woman or, in this case, herself.

"I don't really see how that's a punishment," she tried to argue, but he own words to Anna at breakfast floated through her mind, _'I fail to see how a husband is necessarily good for me.'_

"If I'm not married by the end of the month, I have to renounce my titles and join a monastery," he paused for dramatic effect, "a celibate monastery."

Elsa blinked slowly, trying to imagine it and failing. "You would make a very bad monk."

Hans snorted inelegantly. "To say the least," he moved closer to her and the ice beneath their feet cracked loudly with his approach, "I'd like to believe I'd make a better husband than a monk and, perhaps, an even better king."

Anger coursed white-hot through her. "Ah, so there it is," she turned away from him in disgust, finding a nearby bench resting her fingertips along its back to still her clenching hands, "your brother seeks to humble and better you through his 'punishment' and you see it as an opportunity to make a play for power, yet again."

"Well," she could hear the smirk in his voice without seeing it, "every cloud must have a silver lining."

"You are incorrigible."

"I find it's one of my best qualities." She was surprised by the nearness of his voice and even more so when she felt his warmth at her back, though he refrained from touching her, for which she was eternally grateful. Arendelle did not need another deep freeze.

"Surely there is royalty out there you'd have better chances of seducing than the woman you tried to kill?" She felt breathless at his proximity and her voice lacked the bite she intended.

"Ah," his breath tickled the fine hairs on her neck, "but where's the fun in that? Better a familiar ice queen than some foreign simpering princess." He traced his fingers along the bench before coming to rest next to her hand, "After all, you were always my first choice."

She snorted in a very unladylike fashion. Finally finding herself free of his spell she rounded on him angrily. "Now I know you're lying! You were engaged to my sister, for goodness sake!"  Facing him had perhaps been a mistake because she was now caged between the heat of his body and the bench at her back while his citreen eyes bore into her. Elsa had thought she hated being touched, but the way he braced himself just inside her personal space without actually touching her was a new exquisite form of torture. Her body thrummed with the threat of physical contact so close, but no release was forthcoming.

He seemed a little surprised. "Anna never told you?"

"Told me what?"

His smile was cruel and proud. "I originally planned to woo you, your grace, but you were so inaccessible I changed tactics," he gestured with his free hand as though to caress her cheek, but stopped himself at the last moment, "After you froze the kingdom, I understood why you had kept yourself so distant. I shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss you."

"You understand nothing about me."

"Now who's lying, your majesty?"

He held her gaze a moment longer before shrugging his shoulders carelessly and righting himself so suddenly she could almost feel the vacuum of his presence. "I suppose," his voice was teasing again and she was briefly reminded of Anna's ever-shifting moods, "if you're unwilling to accept my suit, there are always maids and village girls willing to throw everything away for happily-ever-after, even if it's spent with a dastardly prince like me."

She studied him for what seemed like hours, but was probably less than a minute. Finally, slowly, she came a decision. "I would hate to leave the maids to your gentle mercies."

Elsa wanted to wipe the look of triumph right off his face. "Does this mean you accept my suit?"

"Insanity must be catching."

"Luckily for you, I love crazy."

 

 

 

end chapter one.

 


	2. The Best Laid Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consists mostly of people eating and talking. ENJOY! Don't worry, I can't go a chapter without writing some Helsa snark, so that's down there somewhere also. Thank you all for your lovely reviews, favs, kudos, and all-around support! Each and every one makes my day!

_i let the beast in too soon,_  
 _i don't know how to live_  
 _without my hand on his throat;_  
 _i fight him always and still_  
  
 _i let the beast in and then;_  
 _i even tried forgiving him,_  
 _but it's too soon_  
 _so i'll fight again again again again._  
  
fiona apple - 'fast as you can'  
  
  
  
Elsa was busy pouring over the letters from the suitors in her study when a rather belligerent rapping at the door distracted her from her task. Before she could bid her unexpected guest enter Anna burst into the room, precariously balancing a tray of food on one hand while Kristoff followed more sedately with two others. There was a bit of a awkward shuffle as the mountain man attempted to shut the door with one foot while holding himself in place with the other. The platters wobbled dangerously, but he managed not to spill a drop. While Kristoff was distracted by good manners Anna had already launched into a flurry of questions, "How was your day? How were the suitors? How many are there? How handsome are they, you know, one-to-ten? How soon do I get to hold a tourney?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Anna," Kristoff handed one of the trays to Elsa. She accepted it gratefully while he pleaded with his fiance, "can we save the girl-talk until we at least have some food in our bellies?"  
  
As the savory smells of dinner wafted to her nose, Elsa's stomach clenched in sudden unexpected hunger. Startled, she looked to the clock and realized the hours had gotten away from her while she ruminated in her office."Yes, Anna, please sit," Elsa indicated the chair across from her, "You're going to make me dizzy." Anna was flitting about this room with far too much energy for Elsa's liking after such a trying day.  
  
Anna impatiently did as she was asked while Kristoff settled in to the seat next to her. "I'm not even that hungry. Kristoff and I had sandwiches a little bit ago." In spite her words she dug into her own meal with gusto. "Now, Elsa," she demanded in a tone that brooked no argument, "Day, suitors, how many, how handsome, how soon?"  
  
Elsa picked at her dinner roll, looking at it as though it were the most interesting thing in the room, more than hesitant to begin what was sure to be a very unpleasant conversation. "My day was long. The suitors were resplendent, I'm sure. Far too many showed up so I suspect you'll have you tourneys sooner than later."  
  
Anna clapped excitedly. "And were there any handsome princes?" To her dismay, Elsa's mind immediately conjured an image of Hans under the willow tree and her features contorted in disgust. "What?!" Anna sounded mildly panicked, "What's with the face? Were they all ugly?"  
  
Elsa winced as she nervously swallowed an entire bite of food in one gulp. "N-no, a few were handsome enough," she forced herself to think of Stefan and the Desert King, "only there is a . . . - " _'Is there a polite way to describe Hans?'_ " - a problem. A really big problem . . ." she trailed off, unsure how to explain the strange scenario she found herself in with the prince of the Southern Isles.  
  
"It's Hans, right?" Anna squeaked and slapped both of her hands over her mouth as though to censor herself, eyes as wide as saucers. Kristoff looked thunderous and glared suspiciously at his fiance while Elsa first flushed stark white before every part of her seemed to catch fire. From head to chest she burned with embarrassment. Even her ears seemed affected by the heat of her absolute mortification.  
  
"How-how did you know about Hans?" Elsa's heart hammered in her chest. She was keenly reminded of the time her parents had caught her sneaking sweets.  
  
"Pfft," Anna settled down quickly when it was apparent Elsa wasn't too upset, or, at least, not freezing levels of upset, "the whole castle knew about Hans before dinner. As we speak, village mothers are tucking their children into bed and telling stories of the evil prince returned to capture the queen's heart while the men-folk are in the taverns drinking and placing wagers on what will happen to the traitor-turned-suitor. Trust me, Elsa, everybody knows." The blood drained from Elsa's face at that, but no ice was forthcoming, for which she was glad.  
  
"I didn't know Hans was back!" Kristoff didn't look angry, just distinctly uncomfortable with the whole notion, "Why didn't I know Hans was back?"  
  
Anna patted his hand consolingly, "Because you're, like, the worst ever at gossip, hun."  
  
"That's what I have you for!" at Anna's annoyed look he quickly amended, "Well, I have you for other stuff, too, you know."  
  
Now it was Elsa's turn to look perturbed, though it was in playful jest. "You have my sister for 'other stuff', Mr. Bjorgman? Would you care to elaborate?"  
  
Kristoff burned crimson. "I hate girl-talk," he muttered mutinously while crossing his arms and slinking down into his chair.  
  
"Anyway," Anna sing-songed, "I wanted to talk to Elsa about it first. Get the whole scoop."  
  
Elsa groaned in frustration, letting her head fall into her open hands and running ice-cooled fingers along her temples to ease her blossoming migraine. "It's already such a mess, Anna. As soon as we open the doors in walk twelve - twelve! - suitors and all their attendants and finery. Prince This and Duke That, the introductions just went on forever, I doubt I'll even remember half their names come morning. And just as I'm about to get away from all the pomp and circumstance there HE is strutting like a peacock and telling me I was always his first choice and - " Anna's gasp of genuine surprise halted her tirade.  
  
"Hans actually said that?" Anna sounded incredulous, "He said you were always his first choice?"  
  
"Well, yes," Elsa was hesitant to pursue this line of questioning, "he actually seemed surprised you didn't tell me?"  
  
Anna was silent for a moment, her gaze unfocused as she was lost in her thoughts. From the look on her face they were not pleasant. When she finally spoke, it was slowly, as though from a trance, "It was part of his grand scheme. He told me all about it, before he left me to, you know, die," Elsa's chest clenched painfully at that, but Anna went on, her voice mocking, "'Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her.' Those were his exact words. That's why he went after me, I guess."  
  
Elsa wanted to be angry, for herself and Anna and everything he put them through, but instead her heart felt like a chasm, bottomless and echoing the regrets of the past ( _'If only, if only, if only . . .'_ ). "Well, at least he didn't call me an ice queen," she was droll, not trusting herself with other emotions. _'Better a familiar ice queen than a foreign simpering princess.'_ She blushed at the unbidden memory from her afternoon encounter with the prince.  
  
Anna stared at her in disbelief before letting out a single strangled guffaw. "Oh man," she wiped her eyes in mirth, "was that a joke, Elsa? That was terrible."  
  
Elsa smiled wanly. "There is more."  
  
"More jokes? Lord, preserve us."  
  
Elsa raised a sardonic brow and waited for Anna to gesture impatiently before she continued. "Apparently, this is part of his punishment as distributed by his older brothers. If he's unmarried at the end of the month he must join a monastery," she didn't even register the way she paused for effect in the same way the prince had, "a celibate monastery."  
  
Anna laughed in earnest at that. "Wouldn't that be poetic justice?" She chuckled in mirth, obviously imagining it, "Shaved head and all. But I have to ask: why accept his suit? Why not just tell him to take a hike or, better yet," the princess's expression shifted darkly, "throw him in the dungeons?"  
  
If Elsa were honest with Anna, and herself, she would admit that when he had so casually threatened to the pursue the maidens of the village if she rejected his suit something like anger, but more shameful, had taken hold of her. _'Jealousy? How absurd.'_ "I gave up my right to punish him when he was returned to his homeland for trial. Arresting him might offend the Southern Isles, as I would be interfering with their justice, lax though it may be," Elsa hadn't been joking when she said she considered the dungeons for him, "In the long run, it seemed safer to keep him here than let him wander the kingdom unattended trying to romance any woman who'd have him."  
  
Anna sighed. "He is unfortunately charming, for such a sleazy snake," she chewed her lip in thought, "Don't worry, Elsa, I think I can work with this."  
  
"Excuse me, work with what?" The scheming look on Anna's features made her nervous, "I would think you of all people would want to see him gone as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, yes, I hate Hans, he is the scum of the earth," Anna was almost bouncing in her seat in excitement, "but that's what makes my plan so perfect!"  
  
"What plan?" Elsa and Kristoff chimed in unison, the blond man finally edging his way back into the two-sided conversation.  
  
"The 'Ruin Hans' Life While Also Finding Elsa the Very Best Man' plan!" Anna waved her arms in enthusiasm. "Come on guys, keep up. Here's how it works - " she pulled a clean sheet of paper from off the desk and picked up a quill, " - we have four weeks, twelve suitors," she quickly drew twelve normal stick-people, "and Hans." The thirteenth stick-figure had horns and sideburns. "Once a week we hold special competitions, I'm thinking things like horseback riding and fencing and best hot chocolate, and the winner gets a special date with Elsa," at Elsa's glare Anna waved her hands, "You have to get to know some of them some time, Elsa. And then, like two or three times a week, we'll have little rendezvouses so you can talk to anyone you missed. At the end of the first week you'll get rid of four, I'm guessing that old geezer is out already," she crossed out four stick-people, giving one a cane, "the second and third weeks you'll eliminate three each week, leaving the final three for week four. We'll pull all out all the stops then. Romance, romance, romance." She put an 'x' on six more figures until only two and the devil remained. She added a few hearts for emphasis on the 'romance'.  
  
"Uh, Anna," Kristoff interjected, "I don't really see how putting Hans in the top three is going to ruin his life."  
  
The smirk Anna shot both of them was absolutely devious and Elsa's heart began to sink as realization set in. "It's a trap," she murmured.  
  
"Bingo," Anna snapped her fingers, "On the last day of the last week, Elsa will decide who the best man is."  
  
"It definitely won't be Hans!" Kristoff still hadn't realized the beauty and simplicity of it yet.  
  
"Exactly!" Anna glowed with triumph as though Hans were already cloistered, "Elsa will pick her True Love and Hans will have no time left to find a wife. He'll be bald and dressed in brown wool before you can say 'See you never, you pathetic excuse for a prince'." She doodled a monk's awkward hairstyle over the horned stick-figure's sideburns and hummed happily to herself.  
  
"Anna," Elsa felt oddly cold and she suspected it was not due to her powers, "I don't think I can do this."  
  
"What?!" Anna was dismayed, "What part of it?"  
  
 _'Any of it?'_ Elsa's mind screamed, but she simply said, "I can't take advantage of someone else's emotions just to ruin them. It's unnecessarily cruel."  
  
Anna's mouth hung open as though she couldn't believe her ears. "This is Hans we're talking about. Taking advantage of people's emotions is pretty much his thing. I'm sure he'll understand."  
  
"Should I really stoop to his level, though?" Elsa shuttered as memory unsettled her, _'Don't be the monster they fear you are!'_ If Hans was a monster because he manipulated the emotions of others, what would it make her to do the same to him? _'A monster's monster.'_  
  
"Yes," Anna was utterly serious, "Yes, you should."  
  
"Anna," Kristoff was ever the voice of reason, "Elsa already has a lot to worry about with the whole suitor business without trying to wage emotional warfare on you ex-boyfriend."  
  
"This is so not even about that," Anna fumed, "this is about Hans getting what he deserves." Elsa politely refrained from reminding her younger sister of her words from breakfast that very morning, if only because she wasn't in a hurry to defend to Southern Prince's honor or raise Anna's ire any higher.  
  
"I'll think about it Anna," Elsa tried to look cheerful at the prospect, "Remember, I haven't really had experience with intrigues such as this, it's likely Hans would see right through me," that hurt to admit out-loud, "but I do think your ideas regarding the tourneys and soirees are excellent. I will leave you to the organizing and discuss it further with my council in the morning."  
  
"Yesss," Anna seemed all smiles despite their minor disagreement over the treatment of their unwelcome guest. "I guess it's getting late. Will I see you at breakfast in the morning?"  
  
Elsa grimaced. "Only if you wish to join me in the Great Hall with the suitors and the devil himself."  
  
Anna considered it before nodding slowly. "No . . . yes, this could be fun . . ." she trailed off before perking up, "As long as Kristoff is with me it shouldn't really be a big deal."  
  
"Where else would I be?" Kristoff gathered the now-empty trays and headed toward the door, "Come along, my crazy princess. It's well passed your bedtime and apparently being sleepy makes you maniacal."  
  
"But Krissstoffff," Anna's petulant teasing voice followed him, "the sky's awake, so I'm awake!" The couple bid her a good evening before retreating, leaving the queen alone with her swirling thoughts.  
  
Could she really do it? Could she break and ruin such a proud man? Elsa tossed and turned restlessly long after putting out the lights and laying herself down for bed. The sheets seemed to grate against her sensitive skin while her heart was heavy with indecision and some strange foreign emotion akin to fear. _'Is this what longing feels like?'_ she wondered, but had no way to know. What would it mean if she could seduce his senses only to dash his hopes upon the rocks? What would it be like to hold that kind of power over someone else? Over someone like him? Her last conscious thought before drifting off into a fitful sleep were the words she had stopped herself from throwing back in Anna's face. _'Everyone deserves to be loved.'_  
  
Morning came much too soon for Elsa's liking and with none of the romance of the previous day. Grumpily, she tore back the covers in one sweeping motion and crawled out of bed. Usually, she was a morning person, while Anna was ever the night-owl. Elsa was normally up with the sun and ready to go to work overseeing her kingdom. Today, however, her mind felt slow to focus and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. _'Ugh, it looks like I've been crying,'_ she bemoaned silently, ' _Lord, deliver me from monarchy.'_ Wearily, her hands feeling too heavy for even such a simple task, she rung for Gerda.  
  
She was still rubbing cold water on her eyes when the matronly attendant arrived. "You called, your grace?"  
  
"Yes, please, Gerda," Elsa had known the woman all her life and she was one of the few people, outside of Anna and Olaf and maybe even Kristoff, the Snow Queen was comfortable being even a little vulnerable with, "I don't feel very well this morning. Will you help me get ready?"  
  
The older woman's gaze softened as she shut the door. "Of course, Elsa."  
  
Elsa senses slowly stirred to life as Gerda helped her into a velvet dress of deep purples and teals, her favorite colors. She sighed as a comb passed through her platinum tresses and sat silently as Gerda added a touch of makeup to her lids and cheeks. "A little something extra for the suitors, missus," Gerda smiled, but Elsa felt her spirit sink at the brutal reminder of the days, and weeks, ahead.  
  
"Gerda," the attendant listened carefully while her hands busied themselves with Elsa's braids, "what if I don't like any of them?" Elsa hadn't felt so unsure and alone since the day her parents left for the last time. "What if none of them like me? I mean, the real me, not just my power?"  
  
Gerda smiled kindly, "I wouldn't worry about that last part too much, dear. Who wouldn't like such an intelligent and talented young woman?" She reached around and pinned back an errant strand of hair as Elsa leaned into her touch. "And if you don't like any of them, well," she laughed comfortingly, "you're the queen aren't you? No one can really make you do anything you don't want to." The older woman winked, "You can just have them executed if they do."  
  
Elsa laughed freely. "As if I would! Really, Gerda."  
  
They giggled together. "Well, just banished, then." The two women sat in companionable silence while Gerda placed the finishing touches on the queen's hair. "Truly Elsa," she was quieter and more serious, "I've watched you grow from a babe-in-arms to a beautiful young woman. You are so full of love and so worth loving, if only you could see it for yourself."  
  
Elsa felt like crying, but didn't want to ruin all of Gerda's hard work. "Thank you, Gerda."  
  
"Nothing to thank me for, your majesty," the attendant offered the queen a hand up, which she gratefully accepted. "Unless it's for the fancy up-do, which I would politely remind her grace she pays me for."  
  
Elsa laughed, though it was wet with emotion. "Well, remind me to give you a raise."  
  
"Duly noted, your majesty. Now let's get you to all those fancy men who came so far to have breakfast with you!"  
  
When the doors to the Great Hall opened the conversation came to an abrupt and awkward halt. She was accustomed to rooms going hush at her entrance, but something about the tense atmosphere made her think that it was more than her esteemed presence that inspired the silence. When she spotted Hans sitting at the far end of the table, his smug expression and the dour features of the men nearest him told the whole story. He certainly liked to provoke those around him. _'People are easier to control if they're mad or scared or stressed.'_   Where had that come from? She shook her head to rid herself of the unpleasant thought.  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen," she acknowledged as they stood in unison, though the very young duke was a little late on the draw. They stood until she took her seat at the head of the table. To her immediate right sat the military man, Duke Einarys, and to her left was the arrogant young prince. She almost sighed in relief. At least she might be able to break her fast in relative peace.  
  
Her hopes were to be short-lived. "We trust your grace slept well?" It was one of the twins - Edric or Edwin - though she was hard-pressed to tell them apart. His brother continued, "We found the humidity to be a bit overbearing, personally. Kept us up half of the night."  
  
"I had a good evening's rest, thank you," she lied easily, "though I'll admit late summers here in Arendelle can get rather overwhelming, at times."  
  
"Can't you j-just, you k-know?" the young stuttering duke, Archibald, made a pantomime of her ice magic.  
  
She smiled at that. "I suppose I could, if need be, but I was perfectly content last night, I assure you." The poor young man quickly wilted under her scrutiny.  
  
"Your majesty," King Farhajii's accent was hard to mistake among the babble of the rest of the table, "is there anything in particular you have planned for today?" Before she could even begin to answer, or make excuses, the doors to the Great Hall banged open and Anna entered with a flourish and unusual enthusiasm given the early hour. Kristoff looked quite dashing escorting his fiance, though Elsa silently bemoaned his poor posture.  
  
As the staff scrambled to provide seating for two more, Elsa announced her kin. "Gentlemen, may I present my dear sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and her betrothed, Kristoff Bjorgman, Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." The gathered assembly gave their salutations as it suited their respective stations and by the time everyone had settled back down the chairs for the two had arrived. With Anna and Kristoff at either side she felt much more at ease.  
  
"So, sis," Anna spread jam on her toast until the bread was barely visible, "I thought today we might all take a little jaunt around the fjord. Maybe grab dinner across the way if it gets late enough." She was referring to the few settlements that lay on the far-side of the fjord.  
  
Elsa nodded curtly. "That can certainly be arranged. Would you see to the transportation while I am in my meeting this morning?"  
  
"Of course," Anna spoke through a muffled mouth sticky with jam, "Would you prefer to go by horseback or sailboat?"  
  
Horseback might provide her some semblance of peace and quiet on the trip, but going by boat would be much faster and the more obvious choice for so many travelers. Elsa was loath to set sail on open sea, but it had been several seasons since she had taken to the local waters and she found a visit was long overdue. "A boat, I think. If I remember correctly, the view of Arendelle from the bay is exquisite this time of year."  
  
Anna hummed in agreement. "Boat it is. I'll go talk to Old Ahab after breakfast," Elsa winced at the crude nickname for the admiral, whose true name was Abraham, "I'm sure he can have us a vessel and crew ready in time for afternoon tea."  
  
Elsa nodded absentmindedly before addressing the room at large. "Well, gentlemen, it seems as though my sister has made plans for us all to enjoy a day on the water. If you will meet us at the docks at one o'clock this afternoon we should like to entertain you."  
  
There was a murmur of excitement amongst the ranks, but it was Duke Einarys, still seated close to the head of the table, who spoke directly to Anna. "Thank you, Princess. It is kind of you to take an interest in her grace's and, by extension, our affairs. Your sister is truly blessed to have such a dedicated and thoughtful counterpart."  
  
Anna smiled, obviously pleased with the compliment. "Thank you, sir. I'd do anything for my sister, for sure," she lowered her voice as though she was conspiring with him, "Though I've got to admit, it's kind of nice to have an excuse to make her take a day off for once!"  
  
"Anna!" Elsa admonished halfheartedly while the duke only smiled pleasantly at the princess's confession. Elsa had judged him a humorless man, but clearly there was a warmth about the duke that was not wholly unlikable.  
  
"We all need a vacation occasionally, your majesty, even if only for a short time," the duke's focus had shifted to her, but it was not demanding, merely direct, "Years in the service, never knowing at which moment I would be called upon, constantly on-edge and poised for action, I had to learn how to enjoy the little moments of peace and beauty in-between." His words were like poetry and resonated with the ever self-conscious queen.  
  
Her smile was less forced than she expected. "Wise words indeed, sir. I will try to keep them to heart."  
  
"Please do," he nodded and turned his attention back to his meal, looking quietly pleased with himself. Elsa was impressed he had not pressured her for more conversation than she was willing to offer.  
  
Her own peckish appetite satiated, Elsa bid the table a pleasant morning. There was an awkward shuffle and the squeal of chairs too suddenly sent sprawling as the suitors all hurried to stand when she exited the room. As she looked back, Elsa caught her younger sister rolling her eyes and laughing at the men's antics. Elsa grinned in spite herself and started toward her meeting with her cabinet, eager to tell them of Anna's suggestions from the previous evening regarding the contests of skill and the elimination of suitors. She would definitely not be telling them of Anna's other plan, though.  
  
The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching brought her progress to a standstill and had Elsa turning to meet the ever self-satisfied smirk of the Southern Prince. _'He must have slipped away from the table when I wasn't paying attention.'_ She would definitely not be making that mistake again. "What do you want?" There was a certain strange thrill, almost akin to exhilaration, in treating him so crass.  
  
Hans' grin only widened at her cruelty. "You're looking well this morning, your majesty," it did not take him long to saddle up beside her, "As for what I want, your hand in marriage, if you're feeling generous?"  
  
Elsa snorted. "And the crown that comes with it. Make it quick, Hans, I'm on my way to a meeting and you are starting to annoy me." Purposefully, she lifted her hand and let flakes dance about it, not yet a threat, but close enough he might catch her meaning.  
  
Or not. "Well, you're certainly in a mood this morning," he pouted, "you wouldn't even look at me at breakfast." She was surprised, not because he wanted her to pay attention to him, which was natural given his megalomania, but that he had noticed her not noticing him.  
  
"And why should I wish to look upon you, other than to be sure which hand holds the blade?"  
  
"Because I am ridiculously handsome?"  
  
Rather than dignify his flippancy with a response she spun on her heal with every intention of continuing on with her morning's business without any more time wasted on the prince of the Southern Isles, but a gentle hand at the crook of her elbow stopped her. "Elsa, please, wait." She could feel the warmth of his fingers even through the layers of glove and velvet that separated them. The sensation startled her in its intensity.  
  
"Queen Elsa," she reminded him harshly, "and kindly remove yourself from my person." The snow that swirled about them now had a harder bite than before and stung the bare skin. She could feel her control slipping with every moment that passed in this man's company.  
  
He sighed, sounding very put upon indeed, "Ye gods, woman, you even take the fun out of flirting. I just wanted to give you these." He produced a single sprig of Delphinium flowers in a shocking pale blue she had never before noticed in the variety. They were quite striking in their singularity and she wondered where he had procured them on such short notice.  
  
"Lark's Heel. Poisonous in the wild. How fitting. And also cliche, even for you," she drawled unkindly, but felt no remorse, "What would you have me do with these?"  
  
"If you will allow me?" He gestured to come closer.  
  
In spite herself and her misgivings, Elsa sighed and held very still. "If you must."  
  
She steeled herself for his approach and even with her eyes closed she could hear the smug expression that played about his lips. "In that case, I insist." For the second time in less than a day she found herself suffering under his presence as he deftly placed one end of the stem under a braid that framed her face and secured the other behind her bangs. As he removed his hands from her person the tip of his pinkie brushed the sensitive shell of her ear and the smirk that followed her silent gasp had her convinced the action was not wholly accidental. "There now," he was still far too close for her liking, "beautiful and deadly, just like nature intended."  
  
"If you are quite finished?" Elsa insisted, taking a step backwards to put some distance between them and hating herself for giving him even an inch.  
  
Hans closed the gap gracefully. "I'll see you this afternoon, Queen Elsa," he made her title sound like a joke, "I hope you have a most productive morning."  
  
"And I hope you fall off the boat," she glowered, but he only laughed outright at that. The expression transformed his features into something almost sincere.  
  
"Unfortunately for you," his eyes glimmered with amusement, "I am quite the accomplished swimmer. Until then, your grace." He bowed formally and took his leave of her, heading back from whence he came, likely in search of suitors to annoy.  
  
 _'That man.'_   She idly ran her fingers through the flowers in her hair, feeling their silken texture and contemplating ripping them out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Leaving the blossoms where they lie she made her way to the meeting room.

 

 

 

end chapter two.


	3. The Wreckage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to include the mystery subplot, but then I thought, why not write a novel-length Helsa fanfic? Good times. Again, a huge thank you all of you who are following, reviewing, etc. I've really been blown away by the support! Sorry this chapter took a bit: I was vacationing for a friend's wedding (Wisconsin: you are freaking beautiful!) and then got distracted by making Helsa fanart which you can find a link for in my profile. ONWARDS!

_if i could laugh i'd love you_  
 _if i could smile at anything you said_  
 _we could be laughing lovers_  
 _i think you'd prefer to be miserable instead_  
 _if i could love i'd love you_  
 _if i could love like anybody else_  
  
 _i know what i am_  
 _and i'm your villain_  
 _although i don't give a damn if_  
 _i'm your villain_  
 _because serious_  
 _you're so serious_  
  
franz ferdinand - 'i'm your villain'  
  
  
 _HRH Martis Westerguard the Third of the Southern Isles -_  
  
 _I am writing to inform you of ADM Prince Hans Westerguard's continued exploits in Arendelle. Having opened the gates to suitors, I was most unpleasantly surprised to count your younger brother among them. He insists on being considered for suit of my royal hand and has informed me it was your "punishment" that inspired his actions. While I sincerely doubt your intentions were for him to travel back to Arendelle and presume to pursue its monarchy, alas, he is here doing exactly that._  
 _I am not offended by any punishments deemed fit to serve the prince justice, but I am curious as to the exact nature of his latest penitence, as I find myself directly, if not unwittingly, involved. Also, I should like to ascertain the truthfulness of your brother's claims, as this would not be the first time he has set his sites and schemes toward Arendelle._  
 _I hope this missive finds you in good weather and good humor so that you might quickly alleviate some of my concerns in this matter._  
  
 _\- HRM Queen Elsa the Snow Queen of Arendelle_  
  
Elsa read the letter again wanting to be sure it fully communicated her message without sounding overly abrasive. Her first drafts were quite a bit more spiteful, but this final edit seemed appropriate to her sensibilities. _'If he doesn't like it, too bad,'_ she thought bitterly to herself, _'this whole mess is his fault anyway.'_   She knew she was being unkind, as she doubted very much Prince Martis had told Hans to pursue her specifically, but she couldn't help but feel some resentment for the stranger that sent the Southern Prince on his mission of conquest. _'Unfortunately for him, I am not so easily conquered.'_   Sweet words and pretty flowers did little to pique her interest. She wondered why he even bothered. What did he get out of it other than her ire?  
  
Elsa was suddenly startled to still be thinking about the Southern Prince when she should be getting ready for the afternoon Anna had planned. She rang for a page and folded the letter carefully before sealing it with wax and her stamp. While waiting, she took a perfunctory glance in the mirror to see how Gerda's work had held up throughout the morning and scowled at the flowers still perched so innocently among the pale strands. As soon as the page had come and gone, Elsa quickly changed out of her velvet dress and slipped into a gown of her own creation. Cloaked in her magic, she felt strong and secure, though she wryly noted the collar was quite a bit higher than she was accustomed. She smirked at her observations and set out for the harbor.  
  
She found Anna was already down by the docks accompanied by several of the suitors. Notably absent were the Desert King and the Southern Prince, though upon doing a head-count she figured at least two others were missing. Edric and Edwin immediately had her attention, dressed in strange double-breasted shirts dyed bright orange and red, a style they had doubtless adopted on their travels. She idly wondered if they always matched and giggled mentally at the thought. "Your majesty," the orange twin greeted her with a wide smile, "You are looking well. An outfit change we see? Us too, of course."  
  
Elsa nodded cordially, "Of course. I didn't want to ruin all of that fine velvet on the water this afternoon."  
  
The brother in red nodded sagely, as though these were wisest of words. "But how can you be so sure this lovely ensemble won't befall the same fate?"  
  
After yesterday's brief and unintentional display of power in the welcoming room, mostly due to Hans' unexpected arrival, Elsa had become aware of the fact that some the suitors might not be all-together comfortable with her unique talents. She decided she might test them, just a little. "It's magic," she teased and flexed her fingers, letting snowflakes drift about on a gentle breeze of her own making. As she suspected more than one jumped back startled and perhaps a little afraid. The arrogant young prince, Pertyer, stared on in disdain, clearly bored with the whole proceedings. _'No points for apathy.'_  
  
The twins merely grinned and clapped politely at the spectacle. When Farhajii's commanding voice boomed from a ways behind her it was Elsa's turn to be surprised, though she was quick to compose herself.  
  
"Ah, my queen," he sounded delighted and when she turned to face him he was smiling bright as the sun, "such a wonderful display of power and, yet, I was not here to enjoy the show. I am offended, to say the least."  
  
It was still surreal after so long hiding her powers to not only feel confident in her abilities, but also to have people admire it so. "I am sorry were not here to see it. Perhaps a group demonstration could be arranged at a later date, if that would appease your majesty?" She knew his offense was only in jest, but maybe it would be a good idea to show these men exactly what she was capable of. It might help weed out a few of the more skittish suitors of their own volition.  
  
"Elsa," Anna was waving to get her elder sister's attention, "I think everything is ready to go!"  
  
The queen made her way to her sister's side, unwilling to shout over the din of the harbor and the crashing of the waves against rocks. "Good, I think we're still waiting on the very young duke - Garreth, I think it was - and lord-something-or-other."  
  
Anna giggled. "Lord-something-or-other? You couldn't even be bothered to learn his name? I guess that's another one to check off the list."  
  
Elsa rolled her eyes very uncharacteristically. "I told you: there are too many."  
  
"And what about Hans?" Anna stood on her tip-toes to peruse the crowd, but with his fiery locks the Southern Prince would be hard to miss, "I haven't seen his stupid face anywhere, yet."  
  
"What about him?" Elsa was shooting for indifferent, but her tone sounded more resentful than anything, "If he can't be bothered to be here on time, I certainly can't be bothered to wait on him."  
  
"But Elsssa, what about my plan?" Anna whined.  
  
"I'm still thinking about it," Elsa lied. She hadn't really given the matter much thought after it kept her awake half the night. She had been far too busy dealing with today's disasters in romance.  
  
As if on cue, Anna noticed the Delphinium blossoms. "Well, well, well," she was absolutely giddy, her eyes bright with curiosity, "someone has obviously been thinking about you! Are those a token from an admirer?"  
  
"Something like that," Elsa mumbled and was saved from the awkward conversation by the arrival of the last two suitors. She quickly moved to greet them, if only to avoid anymore of Anna's questions. "Well met, gentlemen," the youngest duke looked positively frightened at being so singled out, "we can now be on our way."  
  
By the time the entire party had boarded Elsa had made herself comfortable at the stern, silently rejoicing in the feel of the sunshine on her pale skin and the thought of a Hans-free afternoon. Leaving him unattended was a calculated risk, but she doubted there was little mischief he could get up to in a few hours time and imagining the furious look on his face when they all returned to the docks at the end of the day made her heart flutter in wicked delight. She smiled happily as the ship moved in the current and began to pick up speed. Her joy, however, was to be short-lived.  
  
"Hey! Wait! Stop!" There was no mistaking the angry cry, even from a distance. There he was, barreling down the harbor, dodging crewmen and cargo alike at a break-neck speed while waving his arms for attention. Elsa shook her head slowly, half in sheer disbelief and half in horror.  
  
At the captain's questioning look she finally regained her senses and waved a dismissive hand, "Continue on, Captain Woodrow, full speed ahead."  
  
Even as the boat moved toward deeper waters Hans ran down the dock relentlessly until Elsa was sure he intended to drown. _'He wouldn't - '_ and then he did. In one graceful motion he dove for the breakwaters, surfacing only a moment later and swimming in sure measured strokes. A few of the men and especially Anna were laughing outright at the entire display, but Elsa could only stare on in numb shock. _'Is there nothing he will stop at?'_ She was beginning to suspect the answer to that question was not one she would like.  
  
To everyone but the Snow Queen's surprise, he actually managed to catch up to the vessel with enough air left to run his incessant mouth. "Someone throw me a rope, will you?"  
  
When no one moved to aid the still swimming prince Elsa ran to the railing. "What do you think you are doing? Are you insane?!" She could not ever remember hearing her own voice sound so shrill.  
  
"I thought we had established that already?" He had to pause to spit out a mouthful of water, "Now, are you going to help me up or do I have to swim all the way back to the docks?"  
  
Beyond exasperated, Elsa briefly considered it, but ultimately decided she did not want to have to write Prince Martis of his brother's demise due to sheer stupidity. She quickly conjured a ladder of ice and snow that reached the waters, half-hoping he would slip on his accent and oddly relieved when he finally cleared the rail and righted himself on deck.  
  
"I told you I am an accomplished swimmer," he smirked and ran a hand through his sodden locks.  
  
"Perhaps you could have picked a better opportunity to display your skills?" She vanished the ladder away with an angry wave of her hand, "I just can't believe you!"  
  
"And I can't believe you were going to leave me behind!" When she turned back to face him he was half out of his coat, obviously intent on drying it out, and Elsa blushed furiously at his impropriety. She quickly averted her eyes and so did not detect his careful approach. "It's almost as if you don't want me around," his voice was quieter and more intimate. Elsa shivered at the sound of it, though whether it was in disgust or something else entirely she did not know and did not care to dwell on.  
  
"That's because I  don't want you around."  
  
"So cruel, your grace," he mocked and moved away from her, his voice rising so that everyone on board was sure to hear, "I see you're enjoying my flowers?"  
  
If Elsa had ever thought she knew true mortification before that moment she was wrong. Every part of her body seemed to come alive with an intense fever that stained her crimson from head to toe. She almost didn't hear Anna's shocked gasp through the sound of blood roaring through her ears. When she dared chance a look at the curious assembly she was unsurprised by the jealousy written across most of the other men's faces and suddenly she understood Hans' intentions, opaque as they often were. _'So that's his game,'_   she was quick to see through the ploy, _'Make sure all eyes are on him and make sure they all know he gave me a token. A token that I accepted.'_   Two could play at this farce as well as one.  
  
"They are nice enough, I suppose, for such a common variety," Elsa feigned apathy, which wasn't hard after years of concealing her emotions, "I am hoping to collect a crown by the end of the day." She eyed the gathered assembly with a raised brow, obviously issuing a challenge. "What say you, gentlemen? Whomever can bring me the most beautiful blossom by this evening will get to have a private dinner with me tomorrow."  
  
The men looked excited at the opportunity, their jealousy forgotten in the face of a chance at getting closer the recalcitrant queen. Hans glowered magnificently, "Oh, well played, your majesty." His voice was lower and more dangerous than before.  
  
"I certainly would like to think so." It was her turn to smirk, though the expression felt foreign on her face. She enjoyed the small victory, even if did mean she would have to go on - Lord forbid - a date. The sacrifice was well worth the bitter look of defeat that contorted the prince's handsome features, brief as the moment lasted.  
  
His cocky grin quickly returned in full force. "Cruel, indeed. I wonder: do any of these other men know how vicious her majesty can be?"  
  
"None but you inspire such viciousness in me," she answered honestly, surprising them both.  
  
Hans was the first to recover and with a single step he was close enough to speak privately. Well within her personal space, he smelled strongly of the sea and something darker and muskier she was unable to identify. "I wonder what other emotions I might be able to inspire in you?"  
  
Elsa blushed prettily at that, unused to the sort of games played between men and women. "Don't be lewd." She was very glad no one appeared to be listening.  
  
"And here I thought I was being charming." He could put a rogue to shame with that smile.  
  
"Decidedly not," given a moment to recover from the innuendo, Elsa regarded him coolly, the definition of dispassionate, "And I very much doubt you could inspire anything other than contempt in me, Prince Hans."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"It is a fact." Sick of trading barbs with him and finding herself treading dangerous and unfamiliar waters, Elsa took this last remark as her leave. Surefooted, the Snow Queen made her way across the swaying deck toward her sister and the inevitable avalanche that was Anna's flair for dramatics.  
  
Anna did not fail to deliver. "What. Was. That?!" She was practically hyperventilating and Elsa found the shade of purple the princess' face was turning fascinating, but most certainly unhealthy.  
  
Elsa patted her younger sister's shoulder comfortingly. "Calm down, Anna. You look like you're going to have a fit," the princess took a deep breath that seemed to go a ways towards settling her nerves before Elsa continued, "That was Hans being Hans, I suppose. I think he did it mostly to annoy the others." She tilted her head to indicate the suitors milling about the vessel.  
  
Anna nodded, "I expected him to try and turn on the charm, but that was like something out of a romance novel!"  
  
"It was something stupid and dangerous, is what it was," Elsa still couldn't believe he had swam the two-hundred yards between the docks and the ship only to risk being sucked under the wake of the vessel. He could have easily drowned, and then what would he have proved? _'That he's an arrogant man with no sense,'_   Elsa mused wryly, _'Like most.'_  
  
Anna didn't seem dissuaded by her comment, "And he's the one who gave you the flowers? Good work on the contest, by the way."  
  
Elsa nodded reluctantly, "This morning, after breakfast, he caught me in the hallway while I was on my way to my meeting."  
  
Anna finally smiled, though it was far from friendly. "Everything is going exactly according to plan."  
  
 _'But whose plan, I wonder?'_ Elsa lacked the courage to voice the words aloud. Were things progressing in accordance with Anna's plan to ruin Hans' life (while also finding Elsa the very best man) or Hans' scheme to avoid proper punishment while also securing the crown and, according to him, queen he always wanted? As for herself, Elsa had no plans other than trying to discern if she could actually stand any of the suitors long enough to spend the rest of her life with one and trying to avoid the machinations of the first two conspirators. The longer she thought on the matter the more her head hurt.  
  
By the time the far side of the fjord come into plain view the sun was well overhead. The gathered assembly had ooh'ed and ahh'ed at all the appropriate sights, but by now most were distracted  by the empty ache of hunger. Just beyond the docks lay a lovely inn Elsa and Anna had often frequented as children with their parents in which they planned to sup with the suitors and crew. Anna was excitedly describing the various dishes she planned on ordering - all the way from appetizers to after-dinner espresso - while a few suitors listened politely. No one doubted a good relationship with the younger sister would increase their chances with the elder.  
  
As for herself, Elsa had made pleasant enough conversation with King Farhajii and Duke Einarys for most of the journey, stealing away for a moment with Stefan between sightseeing. Elsa felt surprisingly giddy, not only at all of the attention, which was flattering in its own right, but also by the sheer beauty of the day's journey as well as her companions' liveliness. After so many years in practical isolation, spending a day under the summer's sun on the open waters with so many new and exciting personalities was refreshing. She had somehow managed to avoid the Southern Prince all afternoon and her mood was markedly improved since setting sail.  
  
So wrapped up in an exciting story of life among the Desert Nations as described by its king, Elsa didn't immediately sense anything was wrong, but when she caught sight of the shores ahead her stomach began to sink. "Excuse me," she felt a little bad for interrupting, rude as it was, but the fear in her eyes must have explained her suddenness as Farhajii looked more concerned than offended. The ship was already beginning to slow as the men laid their oars to water and the first of the wreckage that used to be the docks floated into range.  
  
The suitors seemed to move as one toward to stern to survey the damage while the crew flitted about trying to reduce their speed as quickly as possible. They would have to lay anchor in the harbor and take skiffs to the beach, but Elsa felt a cold nervousness sweep over her at the thought of waiting so long. These were her people. Obviously, some poor fate, natural or otherwise, had befallen their shores and it was her duty as Queen to help them. Perhaps a demonstration of her power was sooner forthcoming than she had expected.  
  
"Gentlemen," she addressed the crew and suitors alike as soon as the anchor was laid, "I am going ahead to find out what I can. Guards, follow in skiffs. Any else who wish to follow may, but be warned, Arendelle cannot accept responsibility for any harm that befalls you." With a curt nod to her guards, who looked nervous, but battle-ready, she let loose the storm that was raging through her veins, already stirred to a frenzy. The wood of the railing cracked loudly in the sudden silence as frost consumed the side of the ship in only a matter of moments. The entire vessel groaned in protest as a spiraling staircase of hard-packed snow unwound itself from the deck to connect to the waters below. The structure immediately hardened into glistening ice at her touch and when she reached the bottom the path magically continued to grow before her every frenzied step as she went forth to protect her people without once looking back.  
  
Debris bounced off her ice as she ran, but she hardly noticed as her eyes were facing forward, looking for any signs of life on the far banks. It didn't take her long to spot figures along the beach and when she finally stumbled onto the sandy shores quite the crowd was gathered, for which she was relieved. Many looked worse for wear and were clearly frightened, but they all seemed unhurt. "Your majesty!" they cried, "Queen Elsa!" It was almost overwhelming being among so many and all of them calling out for her attention. She suddenly felt foolish for charging in so head-strong, not knowing what she could possibly do to help or even what the situation was.  
  
Finally, the sea of bodies parted to allow a wizened old woman Elsa immediately recognized as the town's governess, Madam Isla. She was also the proprietress of the inn they had set their hopes on, though the afternoon's delights now seemed far off. "Your majesty," the woman bowed solemnly, "we are glad you came so quickly."  
  
"I'm sorry," Elsa was confused, "I have no idea what's going on! Please, is everyone alright?"  
  
The woman looked surprised as well, but quickly reassured the queen, "Yes, your highness. No one was hurt, thank the heavens. The damage was only to property. It happened just this morning. We have sent a rider, my own son Frederick, to alert the castle."  
  
"It is strange fortune, then, that brought us to you so soon," Elsa didn't believe in coincidences  despite, or perhaps in spite of, the strangeness that was her life, but she certainly didn't have time to dwell too much on it now, "My sister and I have heard no word of this as we have been hosting on entourage on the water all afternoon. We made plans to stop at your inn for dinner when I saw the damage from our ship. What exactly happened?"  
  
"It was the damnedest thing, pardon your majesty's grace," Elsa smiled reassuringly and the woman continued, "bright beautiful morning, normal as can be, when in rolls this cloud just after breakfast. Nothing too usual about clouds, mind you, but this one was the most horrid shades of orange and red you can imagine. And before anyone can tell what's what, there came a sound like the sky itself was being ripped apart." The old woman was definitely a good story-teller, but Elsa could tell she wasn't exaggerating from the fear in her eyes and the young queen's heart raced with dread. "Out spirals a twister, strange and scary enough weather for this time of year, but this one was on fire." Elsa felt like retching, trying to imagine such a gruesome sight and coming up short. "Touched down on the docks first," the old woman made a sweeping motion with her arms, indicating the ruined harbor, burnt and torn apart as it was, "before leaping into the center of town. Literally jumped over buildings, mind you, to tear up the city square." Isla shuddered with revulsion, "Sorcery, your grace, no doubt about it. I'll never forget it as long as I live."  
  
"Take me to the town square," Elsa had to see the damage for herself, much as it might hurt her heart and soul, "Rest assured, we will compensate you for your losses and begin investigation to this matter immediately."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty," the woman looked relieved and it made her seem much younger, "follow me, if you please."  
  
A few of the more adventurous of the men who had come after her followed like lost puppies, but Elsa paid them no mind. Sorcery, weather-magic, an attack on Arendelle soil by an unknown assailant; Elsa suddenly felt the suitors were the least of her concerns.  
  
The governess had no been over-stating when she claimed the worst of the damage was at the heart of the small province. Several businesses, including the old woman's inn Elsa noted sadly, had been ripped to shreds while still more buildings had caught fire after the fact. Here and there people swarmed over still smoldering thatched roofs and piles of debris, trying and succeeding at controlling the remnants of the blaze. When they reached the site where the inn had stood, now a barely recognizable heap of ashes and chunks of charred remains, Isla stopped and sighed sadly. "Two-hundred years or more my family has managed this inn," her voice was remorseful, "We'll rebuild, of course, but it's still hard to watch it all go up so quickly."  
  
Elsa felt a deep sympathy for the woman and it brought forth memories of her own fond times spent there with her family. Before she froze Anna's head and before they lost their parent's, gone in an instant to the fickleness of fate. The remains of the large hearth still stood, ruined as it was, and she could easily recall her father seated before the flames, his face flush with wine and his voice warm and excited, telling a story while her mother sat beside him, all happy smiles and soft hands.  
  
Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the ice trapped inside her seemed fierce and wild, an animal biting at the reins. This was too much at once: the suitors, the attack, Anna's plan, the Southern Prince, the twice-damned Delphinium flowers, she didn't know where her troubles began and ended anymore. Frost began to cover the already cracked cobblestones at her feet and a winter wind came up out of no where to fan the embers still glowing in the wreckage around her. "Your majesty," Isla begged nervously, but Elsa could barely hear her over the sound of the storm raging inside of her.  
  
Then, just as unexpected as the fit of madness, a hand, warm and steady against her own. Fingers squeezed reassuringly as she held on like a lifeline, taking deep breaths to calm herself and focusing solely on the feeling of the heat trapped between her still restlessly clenching digits and the comforting grip of whoever dared risk her wintery wrath. Her heart skipped a beat and yet she found herself oddly unsurprised when her saviour finally spoke, "Don't be the monster they once feared you were."

 When she glared flatly at Hans, the snow still swirling about them, but more sedately now, he laughed and grinned easily. His smile was one she had never seen before on his face. It looked real. "There now, that's the Snow Queen we know and love."  
  
She blushed and looked down at their clasped hands to hide her embarrassment at being caught so out of control and, in turn, comforted by her worst enemy. He followed her gaze and boldly brushed his thumb over the back of her knuckles. The rough-spun fabric of his gloves grated against the sensitive skin and she snatched her hand back as though she had been burned. "You don't love me. You don't even know me. And I really don't think you're capable of loving anyone but yourself."  
  
"That's twice today you've challenged me, your majesty," he sighed dramatically and gave her a long lingering look that shook her to the core, "You should know I will always rise to the occasion. Be careful what you dare me to do, I might just do it."  
  
Elsa squirmed under his scrutiny, but refused to look away. "I dare you to go jump off a bridge."  
  
"Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa!" They were equally distracted by the very young duke shouting and running toward them, his face alight with excitement. Elsa imagined being married to him would be like taking in a more timid male version of Anna. "Look at what I found!" He was waving his arms so enthusiastically Elsa couldn't make out what he was holding. _'Ah, to raise a husband.'_   she thought, but not unkindly.  
  
He was out of breath by the time he ran up to them and pathetically rested one hand on his knee to brace himself while offering her the prize in triumph. It was a Narcissus Lily, a stunning variation of bright yellows and oranges. Elsa blinked slowly, wanting to laugh at the absurdity of it all, as Duke Garreth grinned up at her hopefully. "Do you like it?"  
  
Only the Snow Queen could see the murderous look the Southern Prince was giving the boy and the expression made something within her leap with joy to see him so defeated. _'And by such an unsuspecting enemy, no less.'_   "It's lovely," she accepted the blossom and wove it into her locks where it clashed beautifully with the Lark's Heel, "What do you think, Prince Hans?"  
  
He had already stormed off in a flurry of fluttering coattails and righteous indignation. Elsa finally let loose, laughing long and loud, in spite of everything, and it felt like victory.  
  
  
  
  
  
end chapter three.


	4. The First Tourney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In my head-canon I call this chapter "Chapter 4: The Chapter That Would Not Be Written (And Once It Was It Turned Out to Be One-Million Pages Long)", but I've already outlined everything and "The First Tourney" sounded better sooo . . . here were are. I hope the length makes up for the wait. A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to follow, fav, kudos, or review, especially those of you who have reviewed multiple times! Woot!!

_i've got a bad boy and that's alright with me_  
 _his dirty laundry is nothing that i can't keep clean_  
  
 _i'm just a bad girl that's why we get along_  
 _won't make excuses for anything i'm doing wrong_  
  
 _what's the fun in playing it safe?_  
 _i think i'd rather misbehave_  
 _your way_  
  
bittersweet - "dirty laundry"  
  
  
  
  
If asked later to describe the days following the events across the far side of the fjord Elsa would have been hard pressed to recall anything other than the fear and frustration that tinged her every waking moment the color of despair. There was an endless parade of meetings between generals and counselors, village folk and spy-masters, each with a different perspective on the matter-at-hand and all passing in a whirlwind of faces and names. Without Kai's organizational skills Elsa sincerely doubted she would have been able to keep her wits about her.  
  
As it was, there were several close calls in which her powers threatened to overwhelm her, but, luckily for everyone, most of all Elsa, Anna had proven her constant companion though each new challenge. The princess attended meetings and meals alike, exercising a serene patience Elsa hadn't realized her younger sister possessed. Anna had even taken to sleeping in the queen's quarters at night, her gentle snores and sighs joining the crickets songs that orchestrated the long hours Elsa spent tossing and turning between bed and dawn.  
  
Much to their dismay, all business with the suitors had been suspended outside of perfunctory meals in the Great Hall. This included the "best blossom" contest which Elsa had schemed up so brilliantly at the last minute in response to Hans' incessant meddling. Several suitors had insisted on pestering her with their prizes in the interim days, most catching her between her various comings and goings. The arrogant young prince Pertyer had gone so far as to present his Hibiscus with a flourish before the entire breakfast assembly that very morning. Elsa was still smiling long after while recalling the strangled guffaws Anna had tried in vain to cover with a sudden coughing fit. This had started Elsa laughing and soon both sisters had been left a wreck of giggles while the prince stormed off, leaving the flower in his wake. Elsa had taken to freezing each blossom and keeping them on the mantle in her chambers so that they might later be fairly judged.  
  
By the third day after the disaster Elsa managed an entire morning and afternoon without a single outburst of ice or worried glance from her sister and felt it was time to let go a little bit. Though she loved Anna dearly and definitely appreciated her support in such trying times, the Snow Queen was beginning to feel not only stifled by the constant barrage of attention, but also guilty for keeping Anna from Kristoff and her other responsibilities. When Elsa stopped long enough to think about it she realized Anna didn't really have any other responsibilities, but she felt none-the-less guilty.  
  
"Anna," Elsa met her sister's gaze through the mirror in which she was currently facing while the princess combed her hair for what felt like the hundredth time time in only a few days, "I think that's enough."  
  
Anna flushed and started babbling, as she was prone to do when feeling awkward, "You're right, of course, it's just you have such lovely hair! It's so blonde it's almost white and it's sooo soft." The princess rubbed a bit against her cheek as though to test its silkiness, "It's like it was touched by the moon!"  
  
Elsa smiled warmly at both the compliments and her sister's theatrics. "I meant," she tried desperately to keep her words gentle, "I think that all of it is enough. I'm safe to be left alone for a little while." Anna looked horrified and the Snow Queen was quick to turn in her seat to grasp her younger sister's hands reassuringly, "You've been great, Anna, you really have, but I'm sure Kristoff misses you and I . . ." she trailed off, unwilling to admit she also needed her own space, if only to gather her thoughts and refocus her energy.  
  
Anna still looked a little bit hurt, her brows upturned in concern, but she took a deep shuddering breath and put on her best smile. "I understand, Elsa, I really do. I just don't ever want you to feel like you have to do things all alone." She leaned over to embrace her older sister, "We can face this hand-in-hand."  
  
Elsa smiled, though Anna couldn't see it, and returned the hug with as much force as she dared. "I love you, Anna. I really am the luckiest big sister in the world."  
  
Anna squeezed her sister with finality before releasing her. "Ah shucks, thanks sis," her grin was more honest now and it made her eyes glow with warmth, "I think I'm pretty lucky, too, to have you as a big sister."  
  
Spinning almost drunkenly in a pantomime that made Elsa chuckle Anna landed in an ungraceful heap amongst the bed-sheets. "Do you think I could stay here for one more night, maybe, please?" The princess wrapped herself in bedding and soon only her round smiling face and stockings were visible, "Your bed is so comfortable and everything has me a bit shook up recently." Without waiting for permission she hopped up and began to disrobe.  
  
"Of course you can stay," Elsa said almost as an afterthought before focusing on the part of Anna's statement that concerned her, "What do you mean everything has you shook up?" The Snow Queen began her own preparations for bed, though she took infinitely more care folding and setting her things aside just-so than her younger sister.  
  
Anna was down to her pantaloons and already snuggling into bed without a second thought. "Well," she was fluffing her pillow and thus distracted from the serious nature of her words, "it's not like when you lost control of your powers, is it? Someone is using this magic on purpose in order to hurt others."  
  
Her worst fears given form and substance, Elsa fought valiantly to still the cold in her veins. "We don't know that for sure," Elsa tried to reassure her sister, but her voice lacked conviction and she could only hope the princess was too sleepy to notice.  
  
Anna did indeed yawn as the queen went about putting out the lights, but was still unwilling to drop the subject entirely. "It's a little scary, but with you and Kristoff, and even Olaf, at my side I know we'll be okay." Anna's golden lashes brushed her cheek in a desperate bid for sleep, "Only there's so much more than our safety at stake, isn't there?"  
  
Elsa nodded solemnly, though she wondered if Anna could even see the gesture through her ever-dropping continence, and crawled into bed beside her sister. "The safety of our kingdom and its citizens is paramount, of course," she chewed her lip in thought, "and then there's the security of the suitors to worry about as well." _'So many foreign monarchs and important diplomats and so conveniently gathered together without enough staff to even serve them all, let alone protect them.'_   Between defending her people and her would-be bridegrooms, Elsa's forces, both physical and magical, would be stretched thin. Their enemy was wise indeed.  
  
"Oh, the suitors!" Anna groaned full of drama and suffering, sufficiently distracting her elder sister from her brooding thoughts, "To be done with the whole mess already!"  
  
Elsa snorted in spite herself. "So soon? I thought you were looking forward to your grand tourneys and extravagant balls?"  
  
"Yes, well," Anna sounded contrite, but it was hard to discern her features in the dim light of evening, "that was before this whole sorcery nonsense wasn't it? At any rate, we've got the First Tourney tomorrow afternoon and you still have to pick a winner for the flower-date competition-thingy."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me!" It was Elsa's turn to be dramatic and her eyes automatically shifted to the mantle where the small collection currently resided, though she couldn't make out any of their details, "I suppose I could announce the winner tomorrow morning before the tourney, though I'll have to miss my meeting."  
  
"That's the spirit," Anna mumbled sleepily and yawned deeply once more before burrowing down into the covers, "Goodnight, Elsa."  
  
"Goodnight, Anna."  
  
And for the first time in the four nights, she slept peacefully.  
  
Anna was still snoring serenely, oblivious to the world, when Elsa rose the next morning. Trusting her sister to Gerda's gentle care and briefly informing Kai of her morning plans, she made her way to breakfast with the suitors alone for the first time in days. The meal was much the same as previous mornings, minus Anna's presence, though her companions at the head of the table this morning included the twins and the dark Prince Bertrem. The suitors seemed to have agreed amongst themselves on a sort of informal seating arrangement that gave each man an opportunity to sup with the queen, though none had yet to allow the Southern Prince near anywhere near her. Elsa had found herself surprised at the observation when she realized it the previous evening at dinner and didn't know exactly how she felt about their presumptions. _'I should be relieved.'_   It was easy to chastise herself, but their male posturing still grated on her nerves. After all, she had certainly proven herself to be more than a match for the Southern Prince.  
  
"Gentlemen," the table quickly fell silent at her command and she was satisfied they still allowed her this illusion of control in her own home, at least, "as you well know today is the day of the First Tourney." Anna had explained the general idea of her plan to the suitors the day before, including the tourneys and eliminations, but she had neglected to inform them exactly what sorts of challenges they would be facing.  
  
The First Tourney was to be a test of horsemanship, as per Anna's initial suggestion, and the prize was an afternoon's ride followed by a picnic with the Snow Queen. Elsa was a decent rider by any standards, but Anna was the superior equestrian, having spent more hours out-of-doors in their youth. Elsa may have lacked the natural grace of more practiced riders, but she was certainly looking forward to enjoying the feats of seasoned horsemanship, though she suspected some of the suitors might make her feel more than refined in her meager talents.  
  
"Today will be a test of physical endurance, so if any of you need to ready yourselves we will be meeting in the anterior gardens, which any of my staff will be glad to show you," Elsa gestured to the few stewards and servants who milled about, who all acknowledged her with a polite nod, "Otherwise, I am forgoing meeting with my advisors this morning in order to host tea. There I will also be judging the best blossom contest." Though she hated missing even one morning with her council, Kai had assured her he would take thorough notes and debrief her later, and she very much wanted be done with this much, at least. She would have to stop in her rooms to gather the blossoms and could inform Anna of her plans. She very much hoped the princess would join her in the gardens, despite her insistence at independence the previous evening.  
  
Whicker basket in hand The Snow Queen entered her chambers to find Anna and Gerda laughing heartily between themselves. The princess had raided Elsa's closet once again only to emerge in a horrid yellow and brown number four sizes too big the queen had received as a coronation gift. "Elsa!" Anna giggled, turning from side to side as though flaunting the dress, "I hope whoever gave you this didn't mean it as an insult."  
  
"If you like it so, I'm sure we could have it tailored for you," Elsa teased as moved toward the mantle to gather the flowers.  
  
Anna pulled a disgusted face before bounding over to the clothes Gerda had laid out for her. Rather ungracefully, the princess tried to remove the offending garment over her head, making her resemble a cupcake with legs until Gerda moved to help her. "Your highness," the older woman's giggles were that of a girl half her age, "please let me." With both women's efforts Anna was soon free from her cloth confines.  
  
When her younger sister looked recovered from the ordeal Elsa beckoned her closer. "Anna," Elsa gestured to the frozen flowers in her basket, "I'm going to the public gardens to host tea and judge this blasted contest, if you'd care to join me?"  
  
"Oh, would I!" In her haste Anna was attempting to put her dress on backwards, "Seriously, you have to wait for me, Elsa!"  
  
"Of course I'll wait, Anna," she carefully arranged each still-frozen flower to occupy her hands while Anna sat still long enough for Gerda to give her a simple braid. The matron smiled indulgently while she worked, fingers swift from years of practice.  
  
"Okay!" Anna's boundless energy was infectious. She grasped Elsa's arm, causing the blossoms to rattle against one another with a musical tinkling of tiny crystals, "Let's go!"  
  
"Have a nice time, girls," Gerda called after them, her voice warm with barely contained mirth.  
  
"Oh, we will!" Anna answered exuberantly on behalf of both sisters and shut the door behind them.  
  
It was a good day for the gardens, the humidity relatively low for late morning and the birdsong gave the setting an almost romantic atmosphere. Kai and her staff had seen to a nice spread of sandwiches and finger-foods while the aroma of tea and coffee filled the air. Plenty of chairs and benches had been arranged in the shade along with a few tables for convenience. Here and there staff mingled and chatted over steaming pots and empty cups ready to serve their guests. "Good morning, your majesty," Jerrod, her head of household staff, greeted them excitedly, "and you highness. We really are delighted for an opportunity to host you and yours today."  
  
"Very good," Elsa acknowledged politely as they made their way toward the spread, "everything seems to be in fine order. Thank you for accommodating us on such short notice."  
  
"Nonsense, your majesty," Jerrod seemed slightly affronted, "this is what I live for!"  
  
"Please tell me there's coffee ready?" Anna's voice was plaintive.  
  
"Of course, princess, right this way." As Jerrod led Anna over to the magic that was her mid-morning coffee, Elsa found an empty table under the shade of a tree on which to unload her prizes. Delicately, she unfroze each one in a shower of shimmering snowflakes that quickly melted away to nothing. As she brought the last flower back to life - the sprig of Lark's Heel that had started this whole facade - there was a shift in the air that alerted her to another's presence only a few feet behind her just before a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"It really is quite beautiful, you know," she steeled herself and faced the Southern Prince, her face schooled into a mask of impassivity. "Your powers," he clarified, gesturing to indicate the collection of now vibrant blossoms that covered the table. "You've gained a lot of control over them in such a short amount of time."  
  
Not knowing how to take his unveiled admiration Elsa fell back on the familiarity of formal pleasantries, "Thank you, Prince Hans." Seeming to take her lack of hostility as permission to approach he moved closer to the table though he stood far enough out of her range so as not to startle.  
  
"You did amass quite the collection, after all," he lifted the Lark's Heel and twirled the stem between his gloved fingers, "What are the chances you will choose mine as the winner?"  
  
Elsa smirked in dry amusement, knowing he was well aware she would never willingly play into his hands. "Not very high, I'm afraid. If it wasn't for your token I would never have to endure this farce."  
  
"'Endure this farce'?" Hans laughed, deep and full-throated and found herself coloring at the sound of it, "You could have just admitted you liked my gift. They do suit you so well, after all."  
  
"Even if I did approve of your audacity, which I decidedly do not," Elsa was filled with the viciousness that she had accused him of inciting in her only a few days prior, "there is little that could move me to so publicly admit it."  
  
"Ah, so, it will just be our little secret then?" His smile matched hers in cruelty, "Wise, indeed, you majesty."  
  
Elsa left the flowers and the Southern Prince to their own devices making her way over to the refreshment table and her sister's side. She felt this song and dance - his attack, her retreat - was becoming tedious, at best, but he also made her feel flustered and uncomfortable in an unfamiliar way and that was much more dangerous than a blow to pride. "Elsa!" Ann's happy greeting was enough to distract her from her unpleasant thoughts, "You must try this turkish blend Jerrod has procured and these lemon bars are simply to die for!"  
  
By the time the majority of the suitors were gathered Anna had finished most of the lemon bars and was complaining of an upset stomach. Elsa milled about for a bit, talking with Farhajii and Garreth, stalling the inevitable. Finally, heart filled with something akin to dread, she made her way to the table of flowers and with each step she could feel every eye follow her progress. She made a great show of admiring each flower, picking it up and turning it this way and that, but she already knew which one one she was going to choose long before this morning's festivities, had known it since the moment he had offered it to her so innocently.  
  
"Duke Garreth," she smiled fondly at the boy's surprise, "your Narcissus Lily has brought me the most joy by far." Elsa was sure she would never forget the look of betrayal on the Southern Prince's face when the boy had appeared with his prize. "And so, I declare you the winner of the best blossom contest. A private dinner this evening will be arranged in the East Wing reception room."  
  
The young duke had the grace to bow elegantly, though his wide grin betrayed his innocence. "Thank you, your grace, I'm delighted to be sharing your company and glad my gift has brought you such happiness."  
  
Elsa was surprised by his eloquence. "Indeed." Finally, she acknowledged the company as a whole, pointedly ignoring Hans' gaze, curious as to his reaction to the results of the best blossom contest, but unwilling to be so blatant, "Gentlemen, if you will follow my sister and me, the First Tourney awaits!"  
  
They purposefully had the suitors meet them at a neutral location, so as not to give any clue as to the nature of the tournament, but now that everyone was gathered it was time to lead the assembly to the stables. As a few passed her unheedingly to follow Anna's eager call to arms, Elsa took a chance to search for the Southern Prince amongst the throng, still intrigued by his mood after her announcement. When she found him at last, she was startled by the fact he was already staring back at her, a knowing gleam in his eye. _'I wonder how long he watched me watch for him?'_   Elsa immediately felt embarrassed at being caught behaving so brazenly, but lifted her chin defiance, silently daring him to comment. He merely smirked and shook his head at her antics, moving to follow the tail-end of the procession and Elsa felt victory slipping out of her fingers. She hurried to join the middle of the pack, putting as much space between herself and the infuriating prince as possible.  
  
It was amusing to watch the suitors' faces move from curiosity to understanding as the stables and track that had been set up for their use came into view. Various obstacles and pitfalls littered the field. WIth little more than a gesture she was given a clear path to the head of the party where she could join Anna, who wanted to be the one to explain the game.  
  
"Alright, gentlemen, here are the rules," Anna certainly had the voice to be a queen,  Elsa thought, "each of you has been given a color. You will start off with one banner of that color." Stablehands moved to pass out different colored flags as per Anna's instruction. Elsa idly noted Hans' assigned color was brown and smirked at Anna's sense of humor. "On the field are four flags matching each of your colors making for 52 banners total. A flag of your own color is worth 20 points while an opponents is worth 2, but be warned," Anna's brows rose mischievously, "I fully condone stealing an opponent's flag on the field of battle! All is fair in love and war!"  
  
The men cheered at this announcement while Elsa couldn't help but feel the entire affair was going to be barely more than controlled chaos. The suitors moved eagerly to the stables to get saddled up wile she and Anna moved toward the dais set up for their use in order to observe the proceedings. Anna grabbed her sister's arm in excitement. "Ooo, Elsa," she squealed, "this is gonna be so good!"  
  
Elsa laughed dryly as they took their seats on the lightly padded chairs set up next to one another facing the field. "Good is one word for it; circus is another."  
  
"Oh, phooey - " _'Phooey?!'_   Elsa mouthed silently to herself, " - it's going to be grand! Look, Elsa," the princess was pawing at the queen once again, making the chairs creak in protest, "here they come!"  
  
The suitors did make quite the sight, mounted and dressed for riding, saddle-horns and uniforms gleaming in the afternoon sun. Those who hadn't brought their own mounts were lent ones from the royal herds, but she knew for a fact she didn't recognize the tall white stallion the Desert King rode nor the dusty destriers ridden by the twins. Hans' Sitron was familiar to her, but it was strange to see rider and horse reunited after months of hosting the animal in his master's absence. Elsa had come to like the horse, in spite of his owner's treachery, and to see the easy and familiar relationship between man and beast made it hard to hate the prince entirely.  
  
When they were assembled before the dais it was hard to raise her voice loud enough to be heard over both the hoofbeats and shouts of the suitors. "Gentlemen, you have five obstacles before you and 12 opponents. Best of luck to you all."  
  
Anna could barely contain herself, almost out of her chair as she shouted, "Ready!" The men gripped their reigns. "Set!" The horses seemed as anxious as their riders, haunches coiled for action.  
  
Elsa smiled and finished. "GO!"  
  
Then, quick and lightening and twice and loud, the suitors were off in a flurry of hooves and cries of challenge. The pack was quick to split into groups of riders based on experience and aggression with Farhajii and Hans at the forefront and Stefan on their heels. Early on, Prince Bertrem tried to make a play for Duke Garreth's blue banner, tucked into his saddle, but the boy was wise to the older man's tricks and lashed out with his foot while guiding his horse out of range of the prince's grasp. "Oh, well done!" Elsa was surprised at herself for cheering them on.  
  
Farhajii was first to reach the flags, easily catching not only his own green banner, but also snagging an orange flag, before the press of horses at his back forced him onward. Stefan had overtaken Hans and was second to the hurdle, catching several flags with ease, including his own, before Hans and Sitron were upon him. Elsa was dismayed by the few flags the Southern Prince was able to snag as his own color was among them. She had hoped he would not have so many points this early on in the game.  
  
Not a single flag was left on the first obstacle by the time the pack had passed, though the press of horses between the first and second challenges allowed Edwin to swipe a flag from the old prince, Cole, and it seemed the rude duke, Theidor, had lost his original banner somewhere in the fray, though it was hard to find the culprit between the flailing of arms and hooves.  
  
Stefan and Farhajii battled for control of the pack, but before they cleared the second obstacle Stefan had taken the lead. Adding insult to injury he managed not only to grab his own flag, but also the Desert King's. Even from a distance Elsa could see the look of anger that contorted the king's handsome features as he urged his mount to give chase. The pack trailed behind them as Stefan spurred his own gray mare into a frantic gallop. "Go, Stefan!" Elsa shouted, causing Anna to giggle.  
  
"Getting a little into it, aren't we, Elsa?" she teased, but her features quickly darkened, "Damn, but Hans got his flag again. That's 60 points already."  
  
"Stefan will get more!" Elsa insisted. _'He has to.'_  
  
"Got a thing for the stablehand, huh?" Anna observed wryly, "Not that I can blame you. There is a certain appeal to a man that works with animals. Though, it's definitely not the smell."  
  
"Shhh," Elsa hushed her younger sister impatiently, "I want to watch!"  
  
Farhajii had failed to catch Stefan at the third obstacle, though he had managed to snag his own banner this time, and somewhere between the second and third challenges Hans had lost one of his coveted brown flags, which made Elsa's heart leap with joy. Duke Garreth and Edwin were making a good show of it, as well, their saddles bright with every hue of the rainbow. A few of the suitors, notably the eldest prince and lord-something-or-other had only their initial flag jealously guarded. Even the poor stuttering Duke Archibald, who looked as though he could barely manage to stay in the saddle, had a few banners to show for his troubles.  
  
The pack was rounding the corner into the fourth obstacle now, horses packed together tighter than ever as each man pushed his mount into the last leg of the trial. Farhajii was closing in on Stefan, using the momentum of the herd at his back to propel his steed onward. So focused was he on the green flag on the stablehand's saddle that the Desert King failed to clear the jump and his horse bucked and whinnied in protest. His majesty was forced back around the pack and by the time he rejoined the fray most of the flags were already claimed. Stefan continued to lead to charge with Hans and Duke Garreth at his heels.  
  
Finally, they were upon the last and most daunting hurdle, a long jump with the flags hung high. Elsa wasn't surprised when more than few suitors failed to grasp any flags on their first jump. Rather than leave the banners for the safety of the finish line, several went back to try and collect those still dangling so temptingly, but in doing so they left themselves open to attack and more than a few flags switched saddles in the foray. The old Prince Cole went around the obstacle all together, seeming lost his spirit for the sport.  
  
When all the men were across the finish line and their flags accounted for it seemed a close match. Duke Garreth, Duke Einarys, and Edwin all had quite the impressive piles before them, though few were of their owns colors and thus their points did not put them within striking distance for the win. Edric and the rude Duke Theidor had collected only a few, but they were all their own banners and so they out-striped several of the men with more flags. Poor Duke Archibald and the arrogant Pertyer had only a few flags between them both, while the oily Prince Bertrem, the elderly Prince Cole, and lord-something-or-other had barely managed to maintain their original banners.  
  
The true contest was between Stefan, Farhajii, and Hans, each with more than a handful of flags and all with several of their own color. In the end Stefan's stealing the Desert King's banner in the second obstacle put his points over the king's while Hans' loss of his own flag cost him dearly. "I declare Stefan the winner with 112 points!" Elsa was surprised by how happy the announcement made her. Stefan grinned politely and tilted his head in humble acknowledgment while the rest of the suitors applauded politely. "Well, gentlemen," Elsa was more than ready to proceed with her afternoon, "Anna and I thank you dearly for entertaining our extravagance, but it is getting late in the day and I am sure you are all tired from this afternoon's excitement. For now I must bid you a good evening. Duke Garreth, I will see you for dinner this evening. Until breakfast, all."  
  
With this Elsa took her leave of the men as servants moved to help them remove their tack and wipe down the horses. Anna joined her on her walk back to the castle humming happily to herself. "I see you're quite pleased with yourself," the Snow Queen observed wryly.  
  
"Hmmn, how could I not be?" Anna crossed her arms behind her head, "The First Tournament went pretty good, in my opinion. No one got hurt, Hans lost, and Stefan is rather cute, don't you think?"  
  
"Hmmn," Elsa mimicked her younger sister noncommittally, "It did go rather well. Thank you, Anna."  
  
"No problemo!" Anna laughed, "Phase One of Anna's Great Plan complete!"  
  
The door to the East Wing reception room creaked from disuse when Elsa settled her hand against it and pushed lightly. Duke Garreth was already waiting and rose to greet the Snow Queen when she entered, though his movements were stiff with nervousness. A fire roared in the hearth and lit the room with a merry glow that managed to not leave a sweltering heat in its wake, for which she was glad. _'I'm not sure the poor boy could take it.'_   He was dressed to the nines, every layer and crease the perfect picture of formality, if not practicality. "Your majesty," Garreth greeted as she moved to take her seat, accepting his courtesies with an easy grace as he pulled out her chair for her like a proper gentleman before sitting down himself.  
  
"Queen Elsa is fine, if it pleases you grace," she smiled at his innocent blush.  
  
"Only if you will call me Garreth, your majesty," Elsa was surprised by his quick rejoinder and smiled at his boldness. Garreth might be nervous, but he certainly wasn't without charm. Before she could tease him further, the door opened and dinner was wheeled in by a small army of staff. They moved as a well-oiled machine and before she could thank them the dishes were laid out and the serving cart left for whatever empty plates they might have. Elsa thought there was far too much food for two people, but knew it would not go to waste, all usable castle left-overs being redistributed to those in need later in the evening. The look of pure delight on Garreth's face was well worth the belly ache she was sure to suffer later.  
  
"Wow! Boar and quail eggs! And what are these little red berries?" He was so excitable Elsa was reminded of an overeager pup.  
  
"They're lingonberries," she was happy to share the knowledge with him, "They are indigenous to this region and very tart. You might like them with the boar." Garreth took a spoonful and hummed appreciatively before digging into his meal with gusto. Elsa ate more sedately, amused by the duke's antics.  
  
"Garreth," he seemed surprised at her use of his given name, though he had asked her to do so, "I have to ask: hold old are you, exactly?"  
  
He had the good grace to look a bit embarrassed. "Fifteen, Queen Elsa," she was a surprised in spite herself and did a poor job of concealing it, "I'll be sixteen in August."  
  
"Fifteen!" Elsa tried desperately to not make it sound as dramatic as it seemed, "Goodness! Garreth, honestly, I think you might be a bit young for all of this." She gestured vaguely to encompass the entire idea of the suitors and competitions.  
  
"I know! I know!" He sounded almost apologetic and took a deep drink of juice to clear his throat, "But my mother and grandmother seemed to think this is what would be best for me and I . . . " _'Aha, so I was right about family pressure.'_   She felt vindicated in her initial suspicions, but was curious about the rest of it.  
  
"And you?" she pressed unflinchingly.  
  
"I thought it would be nice to get away for a while, you know? See another kingdom. Kind of like a vacation of sorts." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, but gained confidence the more he admitted, "I realize I'm probably not the right man to be your king, but I might be somebody's king someday, hopefully, and any experience that I can learn from is worth the while." He smiled then and in it she could see the man he would one day become.  
  
Elsa smiled in earnest, impressed by the young duke's foresight and wisdom, unusual in a boy his age. Raising her glass of wine to his goblet of juice she toasted Duke Garreth, "To you future kingdom. May Arendelle forever call you and yours friends."  
  
"Thank you, Queen Elsa," Garreth grinned broadly, "That's definitely something I can drink to!"  
  
It was late by the time Elsa took her leave of Garreth's company. Not quite ready for her debriefing with Kai nor eager to face her empty bed alone she made a detour for her library. It was open for public use, but being the closest to her rooms, Elsa had long ago staked it out as her refuge and kept most of her private collection of books there. She was surprised to find the fire still roaring high in the hearth and her favorite duvet already occupied. Even in the dim light the red of the Southern Prince's locks was hard to mistake.  
  
"Oh," she was too tired, and perhaps a little too tipsy, to offer him much more than a half-hearted nod and none of her usual posturing, "your highness. May I join you?"  
  
Hans laughed, though there was no malice in it, for once, only genuine amusement. He had turned half in his seat to regard her and she could make out the sincerity of the smile on his face and the way it made his green eyes dance with mirth. "It's your castle," he was flippant, but not obnoxiously so, at least, his presence didn't grate on her nerves as it normally did.  
  
"I suppose it is," she moved to the unoccupied side of the small couch and made herself comfortable, content to stare into the flames while her mind wound down from the day. Elsa could feel his eyes on her, but chose to ignore the tingling sensation it caused along her cheek and neck in favor of watching the fire burn down. She was so absorbed in pointedly ignoring him that was surprised when he finally spoke. "Are you always so formal?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Calling me 'your highness'? And here I thought I was your greatest enemy." He was drinking some variation red wine and now gestured to the bottle, "I'd offer you a glass, by the way, but I only brought the one." He paused to smirk. "I didn't exactly think I'd run into you here."  
  
Perhaps if she hadn't been so sleepy, or perhaps if she hadn't already had a few glasses of wine already lowering her inhibitions, she would have declined his implicit offer. Instead, without hesitation, she conjured a glass of ice while contemplating his questions. "I suppose I am often over-formal," she smiled wanly, "I didn't really grow up close to others, after all. I wish I could be more like Anna, sometimes, be open and honest with everyone I meet, but I just . . . can't." She hadn't meant to admit that much, especially not to him, but the drink had loosened her tongue long before he had even started pouring. She took her own dramatic pause in order to regain her composure and took a sip of wine. It was dry and dark and burnt her throat on the way down. "As for you, you are my greatest enemy," she smirked bitterly, "Or at least, you were until these most recent events across the fjord. Sorcery and weather-magic are certainly a step-up from an over-ambitious heart-breaker."  
  
"A heart-breaker?" He placed his free-hand over his chest dramatically and in spite herself Elsa smiled, though it was small, "You wound me, your majesty. The way I see it, Anna traded-up first."  
  
"'Traded-up'?" Elsa laughed and was actually amused, "Good Lord, please don't tell me that's really how you think? Though, it is good of you to acknowledge Kristoff as the superior match."  
  
Hans grinned easily and leaned back into the couch, making himself comfortable, one hand holding his glass and the other so carefully arranged along the back of the duvet it had to be on purpose. "And if I did think that way, truly?"  
  
"Then you are a blacker villain than I had already cast you," she teased and was shocked with herself for being so glib.  
  
"So, if I am no longer your worst enemy, then what am I?" He tilted his head in curiosity.  
  
"To me or in general?"  
  
He laughed and she idly noted it was wholly different from the way he laughed when he was mocking her or even when something she said or did amused him. This laugh sounded genuinely surprised, as though she had caught him off-guard, each guffaw punctuated by a tiny gasp of air. She didn't necessarily want to catalogue this information, but once she had heard the subtle shift it was hard to not feel some pride in her wit. "My, but we are tipsy, aren't we?"  
  
She took a long sip of wine not only to prove him wrong, but also to serve as a distraction from the truth. Finally, in spite herself, she answered his first question, staring into the flames as she spoke, "I suppose you are my suitor, which may or may not mean you are still my worst enemy."  
  
Hans raised his glass in a mock toast and she let the brim of her glass touch his, the tinkling sound of crystal and ice sealing some deal she was only half-aware was on the table. "One of many enemies, I'm afraid," his mood, ever-shifting, turned teasing, "Speaking of which: how was your date with the young duke?"  
  
Elsa wanted to blush, but she didn't know why. "Garreth was charming enough company for such a young man."  
  
The Southern Prince snorted into his cup. "'Garreth'? He's barely more than a child."  
  
Elsa gave him a long look, trying to discern his meaning from the inside out. "I had noticed. Are you jealous?" Normally, she would not have been so bold as to ask him such a ridiculous question, but now that it was out in the open she waited anxiously for his answer.  
  
Hans returned the stare unbroken and unfettered and Elsa felt equal parts compelled to look away and move closer. "Do you want me to be?"  
  
The spell was broken. "Why would I?" She drained her wine glass in one long gulp, "Jealousy is an unbecoming character flaw." With a single flick of her wrist the goblet dissolved in a swirl of magic and she did not miss the look of wonderment that crossed the prince's features.  
  
"So you say, your majesty," he smirked and stood when she did in a mockery of good manners, "May you sleep well."  
  
"And you, Prince Hans." When she reached the door she couldn't help but steal one last glance at the Southern Prince, still standing and smiling secretly to himself. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Queen Elsa."  
  
And then she shut the door.

 

 

 

end chapter four.


	5. The Stablehand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER FIVE! IT'S ALIVE!! Sorry it took so long, everybody! Moved 1,600 miles, got a new job, got a new cat, life is hard, etc. Always, always, always a huge shout-out to those of you giving kudos, following, and especially REVIEWING!!! Love, love, love. This fandom is great!!  
> *see bottom for tangent A/N.  
> **Trigger Warnings This Chapter: Animal Cruelty. It's (so) brief, but it's there.

 

 _how i wish you could see the potential_  
 _the potential of you and me_  
 _it's like a book elegantly bound_  
 _but in a language that you can't read just yet_  
  
 _you've got to spend some time love_  
 _you've got to spend some time with me_  
 _and I know that you'll find love_  
 _i will possess your heart_  
  
death cab for cutie - "i will possess your heart"

 

It was the perfect day for riding Elsa decided as Stefan offered her a gallant hand into her saddle. The sky was an almost effervescent blue unimpeded by clouds, save for the few fluffy white cumuli that floated lazily across the picaresque scenery casting long shadows over the bright rolling landscape. A gentle breeze caused the treetops to sway and sigh, bringing a brief respite to the guards dressed in full military uniform that accompanied their small entourage. The smell of horseflesh and summer hung heavy in the air while the animals snorted and shuffled anxiously, more than ready to depart. Elsa keenly sympathized with their impatience. _'The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return.'_  
  
It wasn't as though she were loath to spend the afternoon in Stefan's company – quite the contrary – but all of the pomp and circumstance already had her on edge and they hadn't even left the gates. Her younger sister had seen to most of the details of the Snow Queen's first official "date" and clearly the Princess had spared no expense. _'Anna certainly doesn't know how to do things by halves,'_ Elsa mused in fond exasperation.  
  
The entire affair almost reeked of maidenly fantasies of romance. Considering Anna's only honest suitor was a man who regarded bathing to be an optional affair, Elsa was baffled from whence the Princess's inspiration had been derived. There were guards, of course, and banner-men alike, all dressed in from head-to-toe in full armor and sporting Arendelles' colors. A fair hand of staff members joined them in order to provide tea service while a few minor lords and ladies decked-out in their finest filled out the procession. Though she was only knew the others through tertiary affairs, most of them running more in Anna's social circle than her own - her own social circle consisting of her sister, her sister's finance, her closest advisors, and a snowman she had accidentally granted life – she was glad for their presence as it took the pressure off of her to provide endless chatter. All of the horses had been recently groomed and even their saddles gleamed in the afternoon sun. Two servants steered a large draft-horse laden with cheeses, dried fruits, breads, and all manner of delights for a small picnic.  
  
Anna had almost insisted on musicians, but that was where Elsa had drawn the line.  
  
"Anna, I thought this was supposed to be a private affair, not a parade," the Snow Queen had fought hard to keep the steal and ice from her voice.  
  
Anna gave her a look so pathetic Elsa had almost relented. Almost. "But, but, but, Elsaaa," she whined magnificently, however the older monarch remained unmoved, "I just want everything to be perfect!"  
  
 _'Perfect for whom?'_ She brought back to the present by the shout of Connor, the game-warden who would be leading their company. Two of his three wolfhounds, Shak and Raq, nipped playfully at Connor's heels while his mount looked down at them in clear disdain. Elsa knew he had a third dog somewhere, likely at the back of the pack seeing to the horses and supplies.  
  
"Those damn dogs," in spite of his curse, Stefan smiled fondly from atop his horse beside her, "Always getting in the way. If they weren't so useful I'd wonder if Connor had trained them at all."  
  
"They can't help their nature," Elsa observed, "And not every spirit need be broken to reach its full potential."  
  
Stefan regarded her with unveiled admiration to which Elsa found herself blushing pleasantly. "I couldn't have said it better myself, your majesty." He looked away, still smiling, while the procession moved out at a slow trot.  
  
Elsa was left to her own devices for the first part of the journey, content to watch the scenery go by and listen to the happy chatter of the lords and ladies. Stefan seemed comfortable to let her be for a moment, murmuring softly to his mount and smirking at the antics of their entourage. Finally, he broke the stillness with his observations, though once he had Elsa almost longed once again for relative silence. "It almost looks like something out of a storybook, don't it, your majesty?"  
  
Elsa couldn't help the weary sigh that proceeded her response. "I believe that was the intention."  
  
"Oho?" Despite working primarily with animals, Stefan seemed to be a remarkably good judge of character and nuance, "I suppose the story isn't to your liking?"  
  
Elsa flushed, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong impression from her flippant words. "Don't misunderstand me, Stefan, I'm always happy to spend an afternoon with you. It's not like this is our first meeting."  
  
"Aye," his smile was silly, a lopsided grin of fond memory, "I would have been just as content to ride around the pastures and sit in the hay making jokes while you blushed pretty like you do." At the mere suggestion Elsa felt her cheeks grow warm.  
  
"This is nice, too," she admitted almost shyly. And it was. She had always felt at ease in Stefan's presence, but being a lady courting felt entirely different to all of the times they had encountered one another in the past.  
  
He hummed in agreement. "Any time spent with you is time well spent." Perhaps from another man – she stubbornly refused to let her thoughts remind her of whom – this line would have seemed forced and trite, at best, but coming from the Stablehand there was nothing other than sincerity. Every part of his expression radiated serenity and honesty.  
  
Elsa tried to let some of that peace still her ever-racing mind and heart. "Thank you, Stefan. Honestly, I was very glad to see you that first day."  
  
"Just that first day?" His grin and teasing tone betrayed his affronted demeanor.  
  
"Oh, don't mock me, sir," she scolded fondly, "I'm glad to see you today, too. And I was especially glad to see you win yesterday's tourney." _'If only because Hans lost,'_ but that was certainly not something the Snow Queen would admit to nor surely anything Stefan wanted to know.  
  
"Well, I am for one am very glad to hear it," he winked and laughed and they rode on in companionable silence a while more, taking in the beauty of the day. Their party had finally made it over the crest of the rocky terrain leading into the steppes. To their left the ragged taiga of the foothills suddenly gave way to the unforgiving slopes of the mountain proper. In the distance Elsa could see the snow-tipped peaks of the North Mountain winking at her conspiratorially. To the party's immediate right golden waves of farmland and the emerald tops of orchards swayed in the wind, the passage of the breeze marked by the rustling of the leaves and stalks. Although Arendelle was at their backs the tops of settlements were still visible peaking through the foliage while here and there the smoke of a cooking fire could be seen rising into the sky. Their picnic parade would take them down the valley into the grassy plain between the foothills and the farms.  
  
Their decent led them down a gentle path that had been worn wide by generations of shepherds and their flocks and snaked in long slopping curves around the head of the valley. Every once in a while they would pass through a stubborn copse of trees still clinging to the land. Birds and other forest creatures chirped from their hidden perches overhead as the entourage passed under the shade of the branches. Finally, their party found a suitable picnicking spot near the banks of a small stream comprised of mountain runoff. While the servants went about setting up blankets and pillows for seating and arranging the foodstuffs the guardsmen went to the water in shifts to refresh. There was the clatter of armor and the happy cry of voices as the men cooled themselves and the women giggled at their antics. Elsa, on the other hand, needed only to remove her riding gloves and run her fingers along her temples and through her hair while focusing on her magic.  
  
"Mmmn, that looks nice," Stefan observed from next to her while unsaddling his horse. The animal shuddered in thanks and the Stablehand moved to help the Snow Queen with her tack and holster.  
  
Elsa's mind unbidden conjured a fantasy of running her hands through a man's hair. She imagined the texture of it, courser than her own, as it slipped though her fingers and she shivered at the thought. "I could create a cloud if you like?" She offered magnanimously.  
  
Stefan grinned easily. "And make all these fine lords and ladies jealous? Naw. Besides, I'm a man used to sweating a bit. Little sunshine certainly won't hurt me."  
  
Inspired by his words, and in spite of his protests, Elsa conjured a cool breeze and directed it out over the picnic-goers with a kiss of her lips and a smirk. The guards sighed in relief, most already back in their armor after their brief dip in the frigid waters of the stream, and the ladies laughed delightedly. One in particular waved the Snow Queen over enthusiastically.  
  
"Your majesty!" A young woman with strawberry hair and dressed in yellow greeted Elsa as she made herself comfortable among the blankets and pillows. Elsa had seen the girl in Anna's circle more than once and remembered her name to be Charlotte. "Thank you so much for inviting us on your excursion today. It's been such a treat." The monarch could easily see why Anna in particular liked the Lady Charlotte, the girl reminded her strongly of her younger sister: open, honest, and full of energy. Charlotte's companion, a woman-child perhaps three or even four years Elsa's junior, nodded vigorously in agreement, but seemed to shy to speak up.  
  
Charlotte noticed her friend's anxiety. "This is the Lady Althea," the elder lady smiled indulgently, clearly used to playing the role of Althea's orator, "I don't think you two have a had a chance to meet before. Althea is new to Arendelle, visiting her cousins, the Lord and Lady Bergstrom."  
  
"Well met Lady Charlotte and Lady Althea," Elsa gestured to Stefan who had fidgeted nervously throughout the formalities, "this is my -" _'My what exactly?'_ "- riding companion, Stefan."  
  
"Ladies," Stefan bowed, he had clearly been practicing, smiling with an easy charm and both the girls seemed smitten.  
  
"We are very glad you could join us," Elsa added, reluctantly taking credit for her sister's thoughtfulness.  
  
Soon they were met by the three young lords that accompanied their party. Introductions were quickly made while servants dodged in between guests to fill cups of cold tea and deliver plates of finger foods. The menfolk formed a quick camaraderie – class and station making little impact on their quick conversation – while Charlotte entertained Elsa and Lady Althea with her good-natured chatter. Once all of the guests were served and seemed content for a moment at least even the staff broke their own fast under the shade of a nearby tree, still close enough to be of use if need be. Listening to the happy voices of her picnic companions and the lazy buzz of the insects that floated across the hazy summer air Elsa felt a peace and serenity she rarely found in the presence of others and never within the walls of the palace.  
  
"So, your majesty," in addressing the monarch Charlotte seemed the draw the attention of the entire assembly, "We've all heard, of course, of your suitors and contests of skill. Has anyone in particular caught your fancy?"  
  
Elsa had to wonder at the girl's tact at asking such a personal question in such a public arena. Were she better acquainted with the Snow Queen she would have realized that even if Elsa had an answer for her inappropriate question, which she resolutely refused to give a moment's consideration, she would never admit it in front of so many people. However, given that Charlotte was first and foremost a friend of Anna's it wasn't really that surprising she lacked guile. "Well, it was rather exciting when Stefan won the contest yesterday afternoon," she answered diplomatically. The Stablehand preened at the compliment and Charlotte seemed charmed by the couple.  
  
"What kind of contest was it?" Lady Althea somehow found the courage to speak at last, surprising those nearest to her. Her voice was soft and melodious.  
  
The whole party was stunned into their own fit of silence that no one was willing to penetrate. Finally, Stefan answered her with a smile. "Riding, my lady," he warmed to the telling, spreading his fingers wide to capture the drama of the story, "Queen Elsa and her sister, I suppose you already know Princess Anna, set up a game of sorts with a variety of clever traps and pitfalls. There's thirteen suitors, so there were colors everywhere and the cries of men and horses alike." The entire picnic seemed to hang on his every word. "Me and Bertie – that's my horse, see – we go way back. I raised her myself and even if I learned how to ride on different mounts, no one can best us when we're riding together."  
  
"It was quite the spectacle," she found it not so daunting to be the center of attention in this informal crowd with Stefan's easy grace and confidence beside her, "Stefan is a truly remarkable equestrian and a patient companion towards those not so inclined to his talent." She recalled fondly the hours he had spent walking her through her own tentative lessons in horsemanship when she had been inclined to refine her skills shortly after opening Arendelle's gates for good.  
  
"Your majesty is a fine rider by any standards -" whatever compliment he was about to ply her with would forever remain a mystery for without warning or precedence Connor's wolfhounds came bounding through their picnic in a flurry of paws and the crashing of dishes. Ladies Charlotte and Althea as well as a young lord shrieked and dove for cover while the rest of the party let out howls of outrage and bewilderment. The Snow Queen's consternation was evidenced only by the thinning of her lips and the tightening of her brow. Without hurrying or hesitating, she rose and made her way toward the fading barks and sounds of commotion.  
  
The dogs hadn't made it far, but then, they hadn't needed to go far to reveal their quarry. A young guard looking a little green around the gills was holding the dogs at bay while their master and a few of the more sturdy well-seasoned guards formed a semicircle in the reeds that grew along the banks of the stream. Even from a distance it was clear they were all looking down at something at ground level, invisible from her perspective, and even more clear were their looks of worry and disgust. "Please, your majesty," the green-faced guard begged after gaining his bearings, "It's not appropriate for a lady to look upon such a gruesome sight." His warning did little to deter her interest, quite the opposite, she was now determined to see the matter for herself more than ever.  
  
"Then it is fortunate I am not a mere Lady, but your Queen," she wanted to smirk at the sudden stiffening of his spine, like an animal sensing danger; a prey amongst predators, but instead she could only grimace through the dread coiling tight in her chest.  
  
The men made way for her as she approached the scene, though several did not look happy about it. _'That is their problem.'_ Once she caught sight of their observations she doubted they would have been happy about the situation whether she was there to witness it or not.  
  
It was a dog, or at least, what was until recently a dog. Most of the fur had been singed away by an intense heat and much of its flesh had followed suit. It's teeth were still bared in an angry snarl and it's eyes open and bloated in its withered face. Elsa had little doubt it was the game-warden's missing dog, Benji, and even less doubt the source of his demise. The Snow Queen wanted to be repulsed, much like the young man who had warned her against the site, but there were more important matters at hand than the roiling of her stomach and the freezing in her veins.  
  
"Doubtless, this is the work of whatever fiend attacked the northern-most shores of the fjord recently." Would that she could hear her own voice over the roar of her pounding heartbeat she would have been reminded of the harsh gales of winter in the dead of night. She considered the guards and game-warden through a half-seeing gaze, "Keep everyone back. See that the servants pack up as quickly and quietly as possible. The fastest among you is to take the fastest of the available mounts and alert the castle."  
  
"Your majesty, if I may," Elsa spun around to regard the unexpected support and complication. She was more than a little surprised and angry that Stefan had followed her. _'This isn't his place.'_ "Me and Bertie could go back for you. I think you've seen what a good team we make."  
  
Through the haze of visceral and irrational irritation that colored her vision she was able to see the wisdom in his words. "You're right, of course," she nodded, agreeing more with herself than him, "You and Bertie ride back to Arendelle. Alert the head of the guards at once and please also tell Kai, privately, when you have a moment." She addressed the group at large, though she didn't know if her words were there to reassure them our herself, "We'll have some of our best men here in a few hours. We will get to the bottom of this and bring the culprit to justice."  
  
Once the guardsmen and Stefan had moved out to follow her commands there was room enough to inspect the remains for herself. It was a gruesome sight, to be sure, but for all the damage done to the corpse there was little evidence to support such a violent crime among the scenery. No ash, no scorch marks, not even a sign of the body being dragged through the brush. The poor dog must have washed into the reeds from the stream. If this proved to be the case, which Elsa highly suspected, finding the scene of the crime itself might be next to impossible.  
  
"When do you suppose this happened?" She tried to keep her voice calm and steady when addressing the game-warden, who had remained silent through the whole ordeal thus far, but even then a little ice slipped through.  
  
Connor stiffened. "Benji's been missing a little less than a week, but this looks like more recent work and this doesn't seem to be where -" here he finally gasped, his voice thick with unshed tears and Elsa's heart went out to him, "- where the deed was done."  
  
Elsa's lips thinned even further, her entire demeanor stiff with rage. "That's what I was thinking, as well," then almost belatedly, "I am so sorry for you loss." She had never had a pet – she was too afraid to touch her parents, let alone an animal – but many people in her life had close animal companions. It was hard to imagine Kristoff without Sven or Stefan without Bertie or Hans without Sitron.  
  
The game-warden took a deep shuddering breath. "I figured something had happened, of course, none of my dogs had ever been gone this long. I was still hoping against hope maybe he was just lost or maybe ran off with a pretty little she-wolf and her pack. At worst, I thought, a bear could have gotten him, but this . . . this is madness."  
  
Elsa couldn't agree more. It was madness. Anna's sleepy confession from the other night floated through her mind, _'This isn't like when you lost your powers, is it? Someone's using this magic on purpose to hurt people.'_ It seemed their worst fears had been confirmed.  
  
Elsa found herself torn between duty and formality when it came time to either leave with the envoy or stay behind and wait for the investigators. Good manners dictated she escort her guests back to the safety of the castle walls, but every queenly instinct in her wanted to be there the moment the head of the guard arrived. Connor agreed to stay behind in her steed, unwilling to leave the corpse of his poor lost pet for the time being anyway, and would inform the investigators or their suspicions. A little over halfway back to the castle they were passed by a garrison heading in the opposite direction and Elsa felt a little of her anxiety leave with them. Soon she would have some answers, even if they were unpleasant, at best.  
  
It was well passed the middle of the night by the time the first reports came trickling into her study via a weary and ragged guardsman checking in between shifts. The captain of the guard, a stout man who had served under her father before her, refused to return until they found some evidence of subsidence. While Elsa admired his enthusiasm and dedication to the safety of Arendelle and her people, there was very little the team had found so far that she didn't already know for herself. It appeared for all intents and purposes to be the work of the same villain who wrecked the settlement to the north and the corpse was most likely dumped at the location or washed onto the banks from further upstream. Investigation into the source of the crime was pending morning's light.  
  
Having spent the majority of the evening anxiously awaiting the disappointingly unhelpful update, Elsa found herself pacing her bedroom full of a nervousness energy that would not allow her sleep when an insane thought crossed her mind. Before she could stop herself or even second-guess her inclination she found herself in motion.  
  
 _'What am I doing?'_ She wanted to shake her head at her own antics, but refrained, despite the fact that no one would know of her unrefined behavior save herself. Elsa stared down at the bottle of wine and two glasses in her hand unseeing. The night staff who manned the kitchens had given her a knowing look when she had suddenly appeared in the doorway with a request for libations. The head cook had long retired, but his assistant, a village girl around Anna's age named Liz raised a brow and smiled rather conspiratorially when the queen asked for an extra glass.  
  
"Burning the midnight oil a little late this evening, you majesty?" The young woman's voice was teasing and light-hearted yet Elsa was so flustered she could hardly form an appropriate response.  
  
"Yes, well, a queen's work is never done," she smiled wanly.  
  
Liz's grin only widened. "I suppose not," the plucky girl had the gall to wink as the queen excused herself, "Just try not to work too hard, your majesty."  
  
 _'She doesn't know anything,'_ Elsa tried to console herself, but felt no less anxious, _'There is nothing to know.'_ Only that the Queen of Arendelle, sorceress, sister, and most sought-after bachelorette north of the Southern Sea, was standing before her own library hoping she might share a night-cap with her would-be murderer turned would-be husband. _'What am I doing?'_  
  
"What are you doing?" She had been so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed anyone approaching until his voice was upon her and so Elsa was fairly impressed with herself for managing to conceal her surprise with a mere stiffening of the spine. The glassware grated against one another with an uncomfortable screech as her grip tightened.  
  
"Prince Hans!" She whirled around to greet him almost guiltily and wanted to blush at the curious look he was giving her: one part disbelief and two parts triumph. "I was, well, that is -"  
  
He seemed to suddenly notice the glasses in her hands and his face brightened. For a moment, the expression made him appear younger, almost innocent, before his lips curled and smugness settled about him like a cloak. "Were you looking for me, your majesty?"  
  
"Of course not!" The Snow Queen snapped before she could even stop to think of an appropriate rebuttal, "I was -" her words trailed off abruptly and helplessly under the non-plussed look on his face. "Well, do you want a glass of wine or not?" Her nervousness was making her angry and so without waiting for his response she pushed open the library doors. _'And why should I by nervous?'_ she chastised herself impatiently, _'It's my castle, my library, my wine, (my greatest enemy, my suitor).'_ Her emotions flailed widely at the unhelpful observation and she briefly and irrationally feared chilling the wine.  
  
"I gratefully accept her majesty's invitation," Elsa didn't need to look at him to know he was mocking her, as ever. However condescending his words the Southern Prince moved to help her stoke the dieing embers in the fireplace while she set up a small wine service. She couldn't help but notice he did so without complaint and as they went about their light chores they never once got in one another's way or tried to accomplish the same task. By the time the decanter had been filled and the first glasses poured the fire was happily chattering away.  
  
Now that they were seated Elsa had nothing to occupy her anxious energy and so she swirled her wine, as though in contemplation of its flavor and substance, absentmindedly watching the little trails of oil her motions brought to life.  
  
His voice broke the tepid stillness like a rock thrown into a pool of water with no regard serenity, leaving ripples in its wake. "How did you know you would find me here?"  
  
"I didn't, I -" she was cut off by the wickedly delighted grin that cut across his handsome features. Everything about the expression conveyed what he wasn't saying: _'So you were looking for me?'_ Elsa wanted to hiss in frustration. He might have tricked her into partially admitting it, but she wouldn't go so far as to explicitly confirm his unvoiced accusations. "I thought it would be best to come prepared."  
  
"The Queen of Arendelle prepared for a late night rendezvous? Scandalous indeed." Hans' green eyes danced with mirth over the rim of his glass as he took a drink and Elsa felt her anger melt away with his teasing. It was just too exhausting, not to mention tedious, to remain in a constant state of anxiety when dealing with him.  
  
She took her own sip of wine and let its bright citrus flavors distract her for a moment. "A little scandalous, I suppose," she smiled thinly and gestured towards their surroundings, "Though I imagine there are far more romantic settings than a library."  
  
"Really?" Hans seemed genuinely surprised and his expression softened into something like fondness and she found herself empathizing with the far-away look in his eyes. "I've always found libraries to be exceedingly romantic: the smell of the books, the crackling of the fire, the stories themselves. Later on in life a nice glass of brandy or wine to help digest it all," here he tilted his goblet, "The only thing to make it perfect is a beautiful woman to share it with."  
  
Elsa almost refused to be flattered by him, in spite the quickening of her pulse at his words. "I guess you'll have to settle for sharing it with me."  
  
Hans raised a disbelieving brow. "Are you fishing for compliments or do you really not know how beautiful you are?"  
  
She waved a hand in exasperation and took another drink, draining what was left of the glass's contents. "You can stop. I am not interested in your compliments, sickly sweet as I'm sure they are. I don't trust flattery at the best of times, but certainly not coming from you. And aside from that," here she grinned, full of bravado, "I know how beautiful I am. I don't need your assurances."  
  
Hans smirked in return and gave her a long, lingering look that made her want to blush. It was one thing to know how beautiful she was; it was quite another to have a man admire her in such a blatant manner. Elsa supposed she ought to be offended, but, coming from him, the appreciation left her oddly bereft. She shuttered her thoughts, mentally reciting her old mantra, _'Conceal, don't feel, (put on a show)'_. Her bland expression must have left him wanting. "Then what are you interested in?"  
  
"Excuse me?" No one had ever bothered to ask.  
  
Hans made himself comfortable, a position to which Elsa found she was growing accustomed. "It seems to me, from the way you've described things, you had a pretty cloistered childhood. You must have found something to occupy your time."  
  
Rather than answer him right away, Elsa gestured impatiently for another glass of wine. Amused and obliging the Southern Prince filled it for her without spilling a drop. "I like to read," she said suddenly.  
  
"I see," Hans smiled indulgently, "Any particular genre?"  
  
Elsa warmed to the conversation, as she did any conversation about books. "Oh, I'll read anything, really. Most of the books in this library are from my private collection or the collection my parents left me when they passed." Hans looked surprised, his gaze wandering over the multiple floor-to-ceiling shelves that dominated the room.  
  
"You know," his manner shifted toward mock-seriousness, "I did happen to pick up a few last night before you arrived. There are some rather risqué works in here for a young woman."  
  
"I hardly see what being young or a woman has to do with it." Elsa smirked without looking at him, knowing it was the right answer to a question he wasn't even asking.  
  
"So you admit to your predication for the bizarre?" His smile was bright and teasing.  
  
The Snow Queen shrugged easily. "If you find my collection bizarre perhaps you merely suffer from a weak constitution?" She eyed him critically, as though she could detect such things via sight, "Maybe you should see a doctor about it. They are making remarkable strides in curing the inept, these days."  
  
Hans laughed outright at her jibe and made a gesture of surrender with both hands in the air, one splayed wide and the other still holding his glass of wine. "Peace, you majesty, please. You win. My ego cannot suffer another blow of your wit," Elsa grinned, flattered secretly in spite her words to him earlier. They enjoyed the easy silence and few sips of wine before he continued with his observations, "You seem to like poetry."  
  
"Oh, yes," she smiled freely now, eyes wandering to the rather large portion of her shelves dedicated to such works, "I recently acquired a very nice printing of Tennyson's most famous work that I've yet to put down."  
  
"'She hath no loyal knight and true'," he quoted easily and toasted the author. Elsa found herself raising her own glass in response before taking a drink.  
  
"It is a very sad poem," she confessed, "but I have to admit I empathize with the protagonist."  
  
Hans laughed, though there was no malice in it. "I had guessed. I have to wonder if fair Lancelot would have been enough to lure you down from your tower, though?"  
  
It was Elsa's turn to laugh, a few quite giggles punctuated with smiling eyes. "Doubtful. I don't have much use for a knight loyal and true."  
  
"What about a prince cunning and dishonest?" The retort was so quick and self-deprecating Elsa couldn't help but smile delightedly.  
  
"No use at all, I'm afraid." Thankfully, she couldn't hear her own voice properly because her words sounded an awful lot like flirting.  
  
Hans didn't seemed dissuaded in the slightest. "Damn. I shall have to find a different tactic." As though it were war, like love was something to be conquered. "I don't suppose I can convince you to meet me here every night to get drunk on wine and talk about poetry until you allow me to seduce you?"  
  
"As though I would allow that." Some maidenly part of her knew she should be insulted by his inappropriate question, but she also didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting her riled up, which was surely his intention.  
  
"I do love a good challenge," he poured himself another glass of wine and gestured to offer her the last bit of the bottle, "especially one with such an enticing reward."  
  
She held out her glass and regarded him with exasperation. "There is a vast difference between challenging and impossible, Prince Hans."  
  
"I suppose that's all up to you, isn't it, Queen Elsa?" He held her gaze a little too long before offering a toast, "To poetry."  
  
"To the Lady of Shallott."  
  
"To the Queen of Arendelle."  
  
"Next time: you bring the wine."  
  
  
  
  
  
end chapter five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TANGENT A/N (SPOILERS?!): I don't really have any other fandom presence (no tumblr, pintrest, etc.) but I frequent these sites and HOW IS THE WHOLE FANDOM NOT BLOWING UP ABOUT THIS??!! This being: Santino Fontana talking about a possible Hans redemption arc in the Frozen sequel?! Youtube it. Is real.


	6. The Slow Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every part of writing this chapter was like pulling teeth. From a crocodile. Sorry it took so long! Lots of conversation and introspection this chapter. Next time: Action! Drama! Trolls! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, etc. LOVE YOU ALL!! YOU MAKE THIS FANDOM THE BEST!! Oh! Also, I started a tumblr (midwesterosi) if you're into that.

_i was feeling sad,_  
 _can't help looking back_  
 _highways flew by_  
 _run run away_  
 _no sense of time_  
 _i'd like you to stay_  
 _want to keep you inside_  
  
 _run run run away_  
 _lost lost lost my mind_  
 _i'd like you to stay_  
 _want you to be my prize_  
  
yeah, yeah, yeahs - 'runaway'  
  


 

Elsa rose earlier than even she was accustomed just a little hungover and in surprisingly good spirits given not only the hour, but also the grave task set before her. Most mornings she would leave the daunting duty of rousing Anna to the staff, Kai seeming to have mastered the chore over the years, employing a series of threats and bluffs he had no intention of making good on. However, after the previous afternoon's incident during her picnic with the Stablehand, Elsa felt it was her responsibility to break the bad news of the most recent attack to her sister, lest the princess find out through sordid gossip as was her usual means of obtaining information.

Standing before her younger sister's chamber door Elsa was surprised by the sounds of its occupant already awake and causing quite the commotion. There was the distant shuffle of footsteps as the princess flitted about throwing unseen objects back and forth while muttering to herself. Elsa couldn't make out the words, but they definitely didn't sound friendly.

Anna didn't seem to hear the queen's first tentative knocks over the din of noise she was creating, but upon a second, more insistent raping there was a telling stillness followed by the patter of feet before the princess threw open the door. "Elsa," her smile was as bright as a sunrise, though she was a little out of breath, "Please, come in! You have perfect timing!"

The room was in absolute chaos, bits of fabric and trim and what looked like a seating chart pinned to the walls while various trunks littered the room, open and spilling their contents onto the floor like pastel-hued innards. Anna had already maneuvered her way around the mess and was half-out of the wardrobe trying to wrangle another heavy box of treasures into the chamber.

"Perfect timing?" Elsa vaguely wondered how one person could cause such disorder all on their own and did not envy the staff who were tasked with cleaning up after the one-woman storm that was their princess. ' _I must offer them raises_. _'_ "What for? A tornado?"

Anna ignored the jibe, "Hey, Elsa, could you help me with this?" The princess was having little luck moving the trunk on her own.

"What's in it?" The queen delicately made her way through the scans of fabric and lace that littered her path. One pile seemed to be nothing but brass buttons, another pearls, each spilling into the other with gleeful abandon. Once she was immersed in the madness that was Anna's organizational skills she began to see there was a certain logic to it.

"Doilies, I hope."

"You hope?" Elsa echoed, "Doilies?"

"Yes, well," Anna finally gave up on moving the trunk and instead rested on its lid, elbows splayed wide as she set her chin in her hands and looked up at her older sister, "I had an idea for the ball this morning – actually, I had, like, twelve ideas – and then I couldn't get back to sleep so I ordered some coffee brought up and -"

"Wait, wait, go back," Elsa had to wave her hands to get Anna's attention and halt her ranting, "The ball?"

"Oh, right. We're having a ball. It's going to be grand. I think we should hold it the night of the first eliminations. We're already behind schedule with all of this sorcery nonsense and I need to you to commit to a color scheme!"

Elsa was brought back to the present, finally remembering her reason for visiting the princess so early this morning. "Anna, we've got to talk."

Anna looked defeated. "We're not having a ball? Elsa, you promised -"

"It is not about that."

The princess caught on quickly, her freckles standing out in stark contrast to her suddenly pale skin. "You mean - ?"

Elsa took a deep breath through her nose, letting it out slowly as she answered, "Yes." And then, as if to clarify, though whether it was for herself or her sister she could not say. "There has been another attack."

"When? Where? What happened?!"

"Yesterday, while we were on our picnic, we found one of Connor's dogs in a rather morbid state," Elsa sighed, "It was definitely related to the events north of the fjord, if I'm any judge of these things."

"Yesterday?" Elsa was surprised by the sudden shrillness of her sister's voice, "Why am I just hearing of this now?!"

The Snow Queen flushed bright red before paling altogether, the question catching her off guard and unawares. She hadn't prepared to explain her actions – or lack thereof – hadn't really given them any thought until this very moment. When she realized in her frantic state the prior evening she had sought her greatest enemy's company over her sister's every vein in her body ran cold. Her breath left her in a cool cloud as she struggled to find some variation of the truth palatable to Anna's ears and her own pride. "I'm sorry, Anna, I didn't think -" Elsa's words failed her and she had to try again, "I didn't want to burden you. I didn't have all of the facts. I still don't, but I wanted to be the one to tell you that you were right: someone is doing this on purpose."

Anna shuddered. "I don't think I've ever been less happy to be told I was right about something." The princess suddenly seemed so young to her elder sister, a girl playing amongst her dolls and dresses, awkwardly trying to fit her mother's shoes, but Elsa knew Anna was made of stronger stuff than that. The red-head was uncharacteristically serious when she continued, "What do we know about our enemy?"

"Only that they apparently wield some form of fire-magic," Elsa was sure she felt older and more weary than her one-and-twenty years were allowed, "And apparently some sort of weather-sorcery, as well."

"Elsa," Anna's innocence and frailty never seemed so real, so absolutely palatable, "what are we going to do?" The queen's gaze lingered on the white streak of hair that marred her younger sister's otherwise copper locks, a brutal reminder that although Anna was the strong one, Elsa was the one who should know better.

"We aren't going to do anything," at Anna's look of righteous indignation she quickly amended, "Not yet. We have our best men and women on the case. We have alerted the guards and increased their rounds three-fold. Based on what we know of our enemy, which is next to nothing, there is very little else we can do."

"I still don't like this. Shouldn't we at least warn people what they're up against?"

Elsa nodded in agreement, glad that this, at least, was a concern she could assuage. "I have sent messengers to every village and outpost we have on census. They are warning people verbally and putting up fliers alerting citizens of suspicious activity." The Snow Queen was hesitant to continue, but knew she couldn't leave anything out of her confession, "I have also sent word of these dangers to the suitors and their representatives."

"Aw, Elsa, you told their moms? Not cool, sis."

"Most are old enough to make their own decisions regarding their safety, I'm sure," Elsa couldn't help but think of Garreth's guileless smile, "but not all of them are legally in control of such matters and I will not have their blood on my hands."

"Wow, you've really thought of everything, haven't you?" Anna seemed a little dismayed, "I just wish you would let me help you."

"In this matter there is little more we can do than leave these matters to soldiers and council members wiser to these sort of dealings than either of us should ever hope to be," Elsa didn't like the feeling of powerlessness this decision left her with, but she could see no other path forward.

Anna seemed to share her sentiments. "I just want to get out there and fight, you know? All of this waiting around makes me anxious. I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"I know exactly what you mean," Elsa tried for a reassuring smile. It was less forced than she anticipated, though still wan around the edges. "Your presence at today's council meeting would be much appreciated, of course."

"Of course I'll be there!" Anna reached for her hand and squeezed reassuringly, "Let's distract ourselves until then, shall we? The ball: the color-scheme. I'm thinking something with gold. Red maybe?"

"Red? You know I prefer cool colors."

"I know, but its summer and I've been thinking about how nice you'd look in red -"

"When were you thinking this?"

"This morning, before you came in all doom and gloom; it was one of my twelve ideas for the ball!"

"Well, let's hear the other eleven, first."

The sisters maintained their absurd argument over color-schemes and decor well into breakfast. Anna enlisted the twins in her war in favor of red. Duke Einarys, once again seated near the head of the table, diplomatically claimed neutrality in the matter, citing that he had no eye for the subtleties of color, but assuring them he was certain the princess would find a lovely theme and that the queen would wear it well.

"Now, gentlemen," Anna's smile bordered on a smirk as the table quieted down at her gesture, "I'm sure you're all excited for the ball. I know I am!" There was a polite smattering of applause, though at Anna's annoyed look, it was clearly not the reaction she was vying for. Regardless, she continued on in her usual dramatic flair, "But wait! Don't get too excited; because after the ball the first round of eliminations will take place! Who will stay? Who will go? Who will dance?"

"I don't dance, so you had better invite some of your friends, Anna," Elsa reminded her sister while the table broke out in an exited clamor. They all knew the eliminations were coming, of course, but they seemed more concerned with this announcement than the news of dangerous sorcery amongst them. Elsa feared she would never understand men. Or people, in general.

"Yes, yes, I'll invite lots of guests, but, really Elsa, would one dance kill you?"

Elsa pretended to consider it. "I don't know. If I never dance, I shall never have to find out."

The morning's meeting felt rather productive, if a little ridiculous with Anna's demands to be heard regarding decorative authority, though only time would tell if it truly yielded any results. Orders had been sent out to her guards still in the field to follow to the stream to its source it hopes of finding any sort of evidence that might shed light on their situation. A fresh battalion of troops went along with the commands to assist with the search and relieve anyone in need of rest.

After the meeting, Anna went in search of Kristoff, leaving Elsa to her own affairs. The queen supped with the suitors, though lunch was a tense affair, her company distracted by the looming threat of the upcoming eliminations, while Elsa could think of little else than the attacks on Arendelle and what they would mean for her kingdom. If this were a matter of military might she would assemble the generals and soldiers, send the ships out to sea, but how was she to battle such an elusive enemy? Deep in her heart, next to her secrets, fear and suspicion were taking root and threatening to blossom into ice. If their enemy was using sorcery, she feared sorcery might be the only way to fight back. She would have to -

"Your majesty," it was one of the twins, Edwin, she decided based on his light-colored jerkin, an almost pale butter-yellow. His brother seemed more inclined to flashy colors, often sporting bright reds and teals. _'It certainly helps to distinguish them.'_ "A coin for your thoughts, perhaps?"

Distracted from the dark path her ruminations were leading her down Elsa tried to smile politely. "A coin? I though you and your brother were businessmen and here your prove yourself such a bad negotiator. Surely my thoughts are not worth so much to you?"

Edwin smiled, his eyes eager and bright. "A trade then? A bargain? Tell me your thoughts, dear queen, and I will answer you one question honestly."

She almost asked if this meant that he did not always answer honestly, but realized that might count as her question. Instead, she considered his offer carefully and how she would respond, if at all. Finally, seeing no harm in it, she gave in. "I am afraid, sir. Afraid for my country, my citizens and loved ones. Afraid for all of you, who have traveled so far only to get caught up in this sorcery."

"But not afraid for yourself?"

Elsa didn't have an answer for that and so she avoided the question altogether. "Magic can be very dangerous in the wrong hands."

In spite her somber words, Edwin's smile only widened. "Dangerous, yes, but also very beautiful in the right hands, your majesty's powers included."

"Yes, well," Elsa was unsure how to feel about the compliment, her brows pursed in concentration, "My question: what is the strangest thing you've ever seen on your travels?" She felt this was innocuous enough conversation.

Apparently, Edwin found this line of questioning comical, his grin widening to Cheshire proportions. "It is funny you would ask such a thing, now of all times," he settled into his chair and for the first time Elsa could make out the profile of his brother over his shoulder watching them carefully. Every line and gesture of Edric's posture belayed nonchalance, but there was no mistaking the tension that tied him to their words. She idly wondered if he was jealous. "The strangest thing I've ever seen in my travels was sorcery, indeed," Edwin began, distracting her from observing his brother's reactions, "though, much different from your majesty's. We were lost, following my brother's sense of direction, as ever, leading our wagon through a sea of grass. There were no trees or hills or anything to mark our position by save the ever-shifting sun, just endless fields of golden grass that reached a man's waist and could hide all manner of dangerous animal." Elsa felt as though she had been transported to the scene; could almost hear the sigh of the grass and the creak and the wagon wheels, "And then, suddenly, we were in a clearing. Except, we weren't the only ones there."

The Snow Queen played along dutifully, "Who was there?"

"Two old women, ancient sprites," Edwin's gaze was far away, lost in memory, "they looked like a strong breeze would do them it and I wondered how it was they came to be there in the first place. As I was about to call out to them there was a shuddering roar, like a great beast was upon us, and I almost stumbled looking for its source. When I found the origin of the howling I was both amazed and frightened by what I saw."

Elsa was enraptured in earnest. "What was it?"

"It was the old women! One conjured fire from her very hands while the other wielded the very sky, calling down the clouds from the heavens! Lightening and burning embers hearkened their approach and before I realized what was happening they were upon us, fury flashing in their eyes -"

"Really, Edwin, are you boring her majesty with your account of the time you thought you saw witches?" Edric couldn't look more unamused, finally dropping all pretense of not caring about their conversation.

Edwin looked a little offended, though it seemed mostly in jest. "Come now, brother, you were there. You know those were some truly bizarre happenings."

"All I know is the story gets more bizarre every time I hear you tell it. Aye, there were two old women and there was a fire: their cooking fire. The only odd thing about the encounter was that we managed to stumble upon them at all. We'd probably still be lost in that empty wilderness to this day following the map you bought."

Edwin waved his brother's version of events away with a flippant hand. "You clearly do not remember things as they really were. Perhaps you've blocked it out to protect your fragile mind." His brother glared at the comment, but Edwin ignored him. "There was magic in the air that night. Where the fire touched it did not burn, where the winds swept the grass did not bend." Here he met Elsa's suspicious gaze. "They were sorceresses, I tell you truly, you majesty."

Elsa was unsure how much of this fantastic tale to believe, if any of it, but she knew there were stranger things in this world than old women wielding the elements. With any luck, she would one day count herself among their ranks. "That is certainly a wondrous story, sir, and I thank you for it. I'm sure you have had many adventures on your travels."

Both brothers smirked, identical and full of teeth. Edric responded for them both, "And yet, the greatest adventure is still to come."

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly between meetings and paperwork. Just as she was signing her last petition for the day it occurred to her she might still have time to catch a nightcap - _'And if I have company, who would be the wiser?' -_ but the guilt she felt that morning when she realized she had put Hans before Anna, however unintentionally, was still nagging at her heart and had kept her far from the library throughout the day. Of course, she reasoned, it wasn't as though she went to Hans for comfort, quite the contrary; she hadn't once thought about the problems she was facing when with the prince the previous evening. If she had followed this line of reasoning to its logical conclusion she might have been mortified to realize she actually enjoyed her time with the Southern Prince. Luckily for her pride and emotional well-being, she was distracted by a gentle knock at the door.

"Your majesty?" The title sounded so awkward coming from Kristoff, "Er, Queen Elsa? I never know what to call you."

"Elsa is fine in private," she motioned for him to come in and take a seat, "You don't have to worry about formality here. What's up?" It was strange to see Kristoff without Anna somewhere nearby. She could probably count the number of times she'd been alone with the mountain man on one hand. The resulting conversations were usually graceless, years of limited contact with other people working against them both. Elsa liked Kristoff well enough, especially because he made Anna so very happy, but she didn't really know how to talk to him without her sister acting as a buffer of sorts, filling the silences with her constant stream of happy chatter.

"Well, I've been thinking," Kristoff accepted the seat across from her gratefully, "which is something I do occasionally." He smiled lamely at his own bad joke. "With all of this sorcery and attacks on Arendelle and whatnot maybe I could take you and Anna to see Grand Pabbie? He's probably the smartest man – er, troll – I know, especially when it comes to magic and magic-related things."

"That's a wonderful idea," Elsa was surprised it hadn't occurred to her to contact the trolls and was glad Kristoff thought of it, "Your family's help would be much appreciated. Thank you, Kristoff."

"Ah, well, you know it's their home too. I'm sure they'll be happy to help. And I bet everyone will be really excited to meet you," something seemed to suddenly occur to the mountain man, his expression twisting into an almost pained look, "We should definitely take Anna, though. I don't want them to get the wrong idea." He mumbled the last part and blushed faintly, clearly embarrassed by some memory involving his eccentric family. Elsa's curiosity was piqued, but didn't try to pry further. She could always ask Anna about it later.

"When would it be convenient? The sooner, the better, of course." She made a great show of putting away her papers for the evening, hoping that Kristoff would take it as his cue to leave.

He seemed to understand her meaning, standing as she did so. "Pabbie won't be home for a few days, something about a clan meeting in the east. The soonest we could go would be in the afternoon before your girls' big dance."

"It's not my big dance!" Elsa protested, "Anna is doing all of the planning."

"Yes, but she's planning it for you," Kristoff smiled and bowed in an almost teasing way at the door as Elsa went about putting out the lights, "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Kristoff. Thank you again."

As soon as the last embers in the fireplace were placated and the torches dimmed, Elsa closed the study for the evening, more than ready for bed, but still hesitating, considering her options. Her bedroom was a short distance from the study while the library lay in the opposite direction. In the relative darkness she could just make out the glow of a fire spilling out into the hall from the room in question, the doors open in invitation. She hovered there, weighing the consequences of her impulses, a minute too long for her liking before she resolutely turned away from the allure of good wine and bad company. Her chamber doors seemed to echo in the stillness when she shut them behind her.

The next few days passed in a haze, all of Elsa's energy spent in meetings with her generals and counselors, her thoughts focused on the upcoming meeting with Pabbie. She desperately hoped he might be able to shed more light on their situation. No evidence of any real substance had been turned up as the investigators made their way further up the mountain following the stream, but reports continued to trickle in twice daily with what little news they had. There had been a few suspicious footprints and a tuft of fur that appeared to belong to the game-warden's unfortunate pet, but little else had been found. False reports and gossip were spreading like wildfire. Guards were sent after any promising leads, but so far all had been dead-ends. Elsa was growing impatient and anxious, secretly longing for the simplicity of life on the mountain-side, but she knew that wasn't a real option. She needed a distraction.

"So, this is where you've been hiding."

If she was surprised, Elsa did not show it when she looked up from her paperwork. "I haven't been hiding and if I were it certainly wouldn't be from you, Prince Hans. Also, I don't remember summoning you to my study." She let the last comment hang in the air like an accusation.

"And yet here I am," the prince grinned and leaned against the chair across from her all easy grace, respecting propriety enough to at least wait until he was asked to be seated.

"So I see," Elsa gestured impatiently and Hans took the seat, "And what can I do for you so that I may get back to real work?"

"Real work? I didn't realize the matters of -" he turned his head to read the letter she was working on, "- mink fur production this fall were so pressing."

"Believe it or not many royal duties are tedious, at best, as I suspect your elder brothers must know."

"Ouch, very ouch," in spite his words, Hans was smiling, his continence relaxed and happy, "My, how I have missed your wit."

"Missed my wit? I see you every day, which is far too often for my liking, I assure you." This was easy, this was familiar; trading barbs with him. Elsa was almost grinning from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling with barely-contained mirth at the prospect of bringing him down a few rungs.

"Every day, perhaps, but what about at night?"

Elsa fought very hard to control her blush and almost won, though it was a close thing. As it was, she could feel the heat of something like embarrassment, but far more dangerous, tinge her cheeks and neck an alluring shade of red. "Oh? Have you been waiting up for me?" She wanted to shame him, to rile him up, to see his fangs. She wanted a fight, but he failed to deliver.

"Of course," his immediate answer was so ingenuous she felt the venom drain from her system, innocuous and useless, "I've had to finish the last few bottles of wine by myself." He laughed, a short bark without humor. "I'm afraid your staff is beginning to think I'm a bit of a lush."

"How unfortunate for you. I very much doubt they want a drunkard as a king." She waited patiently for his retort, having turned most of her attention back to the letter.

Hans was quiet long enough to make Elsa worry. She glanced up from her missive to find him looking at her intensely, the line of his mouth tight as though he wanted to say something, but was biting his tongue. Finally, he sighed, long and suffering, and broke his gaze, the tension leaving him like a surrender. "It's alright. I'm used to keeping the company of books alone. It's a good thing you keep such lovely wines in stock."

"I have more important things to do than entertain you, Prince Hans," the words lacked the bite she had intended. If anything, it sounded like an apology.

He stood suddenly, unwilling to look at her directly, his eyes landing somewhere over her shoulder and his entire stance stiff and strangely formal. "Of course, your majesty. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Hans -" What she meant to say, they would never know, because just then the doors burst open and a second unexpected guest rushed in with far less subtlety than the first.

"Elsa! I think I've got the perfect -" Anna trailed off abruptly when she noticed the queen's company.

From Elsa's vantage point the entire scene played out like a comedy of errors: Anna's eyes got very big and then very small as her lips pursed and she glared at her ex. For his part, Hans was perfectly awkward, bowing cordially to Anna and looking anywhere but directly at her. Though he had been ready to take his leave only a moment ago, the sudden appearance of the princess seemed to have confused his intentions as he looked at the Snow Queen as if for direction. Elsa took some pity on him, but not enough to release him from this amusing situation.

"You have the perfect what, Anna?" Giving her younger sister her attention seemed to snap the princess out of her daze. Anna swooped passed Hans to take the now vacant seat in front of Elsa, seemingly content to ignore the prince entirely for the time being.

"Oh! I finally have the perfect color-scheme for the ball and I've already started on decorations. Do you prefer lace or brocade?"

"Lace, I think, brocade seems too heavy for this time of year," she stole a glance at Hans who seemed absolutely horror-struck at being caught in the middle of such a conversation. She couldn't help but goad him just a little. "Did you have an opinion, Prince Hans?"

She was quick to regret teasing him. "Of course not, though I wouldn't hate seeing you in lace."

"It's for the decorations," Anna practically growled and both the queen and Southern Prince were surprised by the ferocity in her voice.

"Well," Elsa tried to keep her voice light, though she was mortified to realize her blush had returned full-force, "if you're not going to be helpful, I suppose you can leave, Prince Hans."

Hans bowed. "Have a good evening your majesty. Your highness." With that he made a quick retreat, leaving the sisters to their business.

"Ugh, can I just punch him, like, all the time?" Anna's brows drew together sharply, "Does he always talk to you like that?"

Elsa tried to feign disinterest. "Like what?"

"Like a total jerk?"

"Oh, no, normally he is quite charming and felicitous."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Elsa only smirked and raised an eyebrow to her sister's confusion. This seemed to incite her more. "Elsa you don't . . . what am I saying? Ha!"

"I don't what, Anna?"

"Well, I mean, you don't actually like Hans, do you?"

Elsa took a sharp breath, eyes wide and startled. "Don't be absurd."

Anna laughed, though it was thin and forced. "Ha. Yeah. Absurd. Because that would be like, whoa, crazy! Am I right?"

"Right."

Anna, of course, should have known better. The seed of an idea had been planted in Elsa's mind that might never have taken root without her sister's ridiculous line of questioning. A dangerous idea. An exciting idea.

An idea that began to blossom into something more when Prince Hans opened the door the library that evening and failed to conceal his genuine surprise and delight in finding the room already occupied. "Your majesty," he closed the door gently behind him, "may I join you?"

Elsa smiled softly. "Did you bring the wine?"

 

 

 

 

 

end chapter six.


	7. The Fire on the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just talk about how much happens in this chapter? Like, so much. ENJOY!! Thank you to everyone who has supported the fic. This fandom is pure love.

_i don't have much but i got the good stuff_  
 _and i keep it tucked away where you can find it_  
 _if you got the guts_

_and i don't know why you make me sweat_  
 _when trouble comes calling i'm packing my bags_  
 _for the west_

_all the square pegs and all the round holes_  
 _couldn't fit all of the stories you told_

_the second hand gypsy is no faded flower_  
 _fingers are frozen with furious power_

_the pull of the moth to the fire_  
 _you're achilles' desire_

whitehorse - “achilles' desire”

 

The day of the first eliminations bloomed bright, the sun shinning merrily down on an already bustling castle, most of its inhabitants distracted from the day's beauty by their preparations for the evening's party. The household staff swept through the palace in almost perfect harmony, a well-organized mass that moved with a machine-like precision overseen by Kai and Gerda. Elsa was unsurprised to find her most trusted advisor in the grand ballroom attending to place-settings and last-minute decor.

“Your majesty,” he greeted her with a short formal bow almost as soon as she entered the room, his attention to every detail of his surroundings still surprising her even after so many years of service. “You're looking well this morning.”

“It is kind of you to say so,” she offered him a small self-deprecating smile, “I must admit I feel a wreck. All of this pomp and circumstance is not exactly my idea of fun.”

“If you will allow me to say so, your majesty, the life of a monarch could seldom be described as 'fun',” he reminded her gently.

Elsa sighed in resignation. “You're right, of course,” she admitted, “though sometimes I wish you weren't right so very often.”

“Yet her majesty pays me for my best council and so I can offer no less,” her steward smiled as kindly he could, “Was there something in particular you wanted to discuss with me or did you simply wish to complain about your sorry lot in life?” There were very few people who could tease the Snow Queen thus and she found the jibe more than amusing.

“Would that there were time,” she grinned unabashed, “No, I just wanted to let you know the princess, Master Bjorgman, and myself will be leaving soon to meet with the trolls and I putting you in charge while we're gone.”

“I am honored, of course, though I have to wonder how I am to see to this ball when your council members are sure to be underfoot.”

“I've told them to try and take it easy on you today, emergency matters only, though I suspect the minister of cultural affairs will find at least four things he considers an emergency in the time I'm gone.”

“Sir Stuart is rather excitable, to put it politely.”

“At least he shows dedication to his work,” Elsa remarked stoically, “If he gets to be too much of a hassle send him to Sir Ernest.” Sir Ernest, the minister of financial affairs, was a stern man with little humor or patience for frivolity. The clash of the two men's personalities often kept them both occupied for hours, locked in bitter debates over arcane subjects that only they could be bothered to care or argue about. An elegant solution when either man's company became too taxing was to lure him into conversation with the other.

“Truly, her majesty is a merciless tactician,” Kai commented with humor.

“For the good of the realm and all that,” she made a show of adjusting her riding gloves, “I must be off if we're to make it back it time for the party, which I must admit, would not be a great tragedy so far as I'm concerned. Please, take care while I'm gone.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Kai bowed formally, “ You and the others take care, as well. I'm sure the castle will still be standing when you return.”

“Let us hope so,” she remarked dryly, “or you might have a lot to explain.”

Elsa took her leave of her steward with only a few more formalities, making particular haste when she spied Sir Stuart enter the ballroom, clearly intent on finding someone, more than likely her. Kai almost rolled his eyes and sighed audibly when he caught sight of the source of her anxiety. Smiling fondly, the elder servant shooed her away before the minister could spot them. “Sir Kai!” She heard the younger man's greeting just as she was discreetly shutting the door behind her. Shaking her head at the ever-amusing antics of her household she headed out into the sunlight with a spring in her step.

The short walk to the stables to meet Kristoff and Anna was pleasant, the day warm without being overbearing in the least. The sounds of birds and other small animals kept her company on the trail. It wasn't often anymore Elsa was left alone with her thoughts and she felt strangely liberated and carefree, lost among the trees, like anything she wanted was not only possible, but justified; wholly attainable if only by force of her will. _'And what do I want?'_ she wondered, but had no immediate answer, which was curious onto itself. In the past, she would have said she wished to be left alone, if only to protect others from her great and powerful curse, but now that her magic no longer stood between her and those she cared about Elsa felt she lacked a certain sense of direction when it came to her desires. _'Which leaves me vulnerable to the desires of others._ ' She frowned at the thought and resolved to better discipline her sense of direction in the future, _'After all, how can I lead my country if I don't know where I'm headed myself?'_

These ruminations led her thoughts down a darker path than perhaps even she would have preferred. _'You're headed to the alter, and soon, if your council has anything to say about it. You're headed for danger if your foes remain at large.'_ Times were tough; she would have to be stronger still.

“Elsa! There you are!” Anna's horse was already saddled and its rider mounted, “We're going to be late to the ball if we don't hurry up.”

“And wouldn't that just be terrible?” Elsa joked and then asked more sincerely, “Where's Kristoff?”

“Yoo hoo!” The mountain man called from the doorway of the stables, leading Elsa's horse out into the sun, already holstered, while Sven frolicked nearby, “We got her ready for you since we were here, ah, early.”

“We were definitely on time, it's someone else who was late,” Anna quipped.

“You can't really be late when you're the queen,” Kristoff argued before Elsa could decide whether she should be defending herself or not, “Anyway, it's not like Pabbie will care. Trolls don't pay attention to stuff like that.”

“Yes, but party-guests do,” sometimes Elsa had to wonder if the couple didn't just like bickering, “and if we don't get going I can't possibly see how there will be time to get ready and everything!”

“A fair point, Anna,” Elsa interjected before they could go in for another round, “which is why we should go now rather than arguing about whether or not I was late.”

“You were late,” they princess muttered mutinously as she spurred her horse into a gentle canter.

“I can't be late; I'm the queen.”

The trip to the trolls' glade didn't take as long as Anna seemed to fear, the sun barely changing positions in the time it took them to travel from the city to the lower reaches where Kristoff's family lived. Having been expecting visitors the trolls did not try to hide their presence and a particularly excited group of children was there to greet them when they arrived. Sven was more than happy to see the young rocklings, who eagerly climbed his flanks and antlers with gleeful abandon, but the palace steeds were more than a little wary of their hosts, unused to such odd little fellows. For their animals sakes, Elsa and Anna hitched them up a ways away from the clearing.

Bulda had already taken Kristoff aside, commenting on everything from the length his hair - “Too long!” - to his weight - “Too skinny! What, don't they feed you at that fancy place?” Anna rushed to save her fiancé from his mother's nagging while Elsa scanned the crowd for Grand Pabbie. He wasn't difficult to find, with his distinctive cape and mess of what she assumed was hair, though with trolls it was hard to know. The gathered crowd made way for her, silently stepping aside so that the queen might have a clear path and soon the two leaders faced one another for the first time in many years. Elsa felt like a small girl again, unsure and eager to please.

“Your majesty,” Pabbie greeted, taking her hand and studying the lines he found there, “much has changed since I saw you last.”

“Yes,” she said and didn't know how to go further, suddenly caught up in the memory of the night she had first met the trolls in a desperate bid to save Anna's life, “a lot has changed.” In spite the frantic racing of her heart, the only manifestation of her power was the coolness of her breath, leaving her in heavy clouds as though it were deep winter. “Things are still changing.”

“Yes,” Pabbie was solemn, “if you live to be as old as I am you will learn change is the nature of the world. You'd better learn to adapt, young queen. You, you're like a glacier, though, slow to change, impossible to stop, but when you do finally give way it's a thing of magnitude. Best be careful how you unleash such fury.”

His comments annoyed her, having hit their mark with an almost vicious precision, though her agitation only seemed to amuse her host further. “I think that, at least, is something I've had to learn the hard way.”

“That? That was an accident. As you learn to control your powers, you bear a greater responsibility to use them wisely.”

Elsa didn't know what to say to that, at all. “I didn't come here to talk about myself, thank you all the same.”

“Perhaps if they are not the words you wanted to hear now, they are the words you will soon need. As to your present dilemma Kristoff has told me what little he knows, but I should like to hear the details from you.”

And so Elsa told him. She began with the attacks on the northern shores, how the innkeeper spoke of a flaming cyclone that first attacked the harbor and then the city square, seemingly of intelligent design. In describing the damage she herself had witnessed Elsa was surprised to find herself crying. She was more than a little glad when Anna was suddenly at her side offering her older sister a warm hug and steady support.

“Just breathe, Elsa, it's going to be okay,” Anna reassured her.

Elsa took a deep shuddering breath and smiled weakly at her sister, “I didn't mean to get so upset. I guess everything recently has been kind of building up.”

“That's putting it mildly,” Kristoff remarked kindly, “Why don't you tell Pabbie the rest? There's just a little more.”

Elsa nodded resolutely and composed herself as best she could, though her nose still felt a bit stuffy. “The second attack was on an animal: a hunting dog belonging to one of my staff. We found his corpse badly burnt a few miles from Arendelle proper after it had been missing for several days. All evidence suggests the body washed up from further upstream.”

Pabbie was already lost in thought , chin in hand and eyes distant. When he spoke his voice was far off. “Have you actually witnessed any of this sorcery first-hand?”

Elsa felt defensive at the perceived implications of his question. “No, but our sources are reliable.”

Pabbie smiled, though it seemed somewhat placating to the monarch. “I'm sure they are. I only ask because if you had it might give me a better guess as to exactly what you're facing. I have seen sorcery like this before, but it often differs from one wielder to the next. The more I know, the more I can help. Of course.”

“Of course,” Elsa was embarrassed with herself for getting so riled up. The day had already been a strange series of emotional ups and downs, “I'm afraid I've told you everything I can.”

Grand Pabbie stood still, considering her story for a long minute before finally sighing heavily, “This is not good, to say the least. Clearly, you are dealing with elemental sorcery, much like your own, your majesty, though your foe wields appropriately opposing forces: fire and air. Fire is one of the baser elements, common among magicians human and non-human alike, but control over air is rare. The only creatures I know with any affinity for it are elves and dryads. Of course, there are humans born under the blessing of the elements or cursed by particularly strong djinn, but I've never heard of one with mastery over the weather.”

“Would someone cursed be able to wield their powers with such refinement?” Elsa had been born with her powers and had only recently learned to use them with any sort of grace; it was hard to imagine what it would be like to suddenly bear the burden of such magic without any sort of foundation.

Pabbie answered her question carefully, “That's hard to say. To be perfectly honest, most humans with these powers are usually consumed by them. It's not often someone masters full control, such as yourself. There is one other way, though most magicians dare not speak of it let alone attempt such sin.”

Elsa was startled by the intensity of the old troll's voice. “What do you mean? What is it?”

His expression darkened dramatically, “It's an abomination. An affront to Nature herself. There are means, dark paths which even I dare not travel, that allow for the binding of a spirit to an object through blood and bone and salt. The tools of old. Some human magicians have used this practice to bind dryads to their will, using a totem to wield the element of the spirit trapped within.”

“That's just horrible,” Elsa shuddered in revulsion, “What happens to the dryad?”

“I couldn't say, but I do know there are fates in this world worse than death.”

“And the sorcerer? How would one defeat such an enemy?”

“I haven't battled a human mage in a long time, but those who study the craft, unlike natural-born casters like yourself, tend to hoard what little magic they manage to accumulate through incantation and ritual in an object of some sort, which they will guard fiercely, lest they be separated from the source of their power. I imagine anyone twisted enough to capture the soul of a nature-spirit would guard the object of their ill-gotten gain with equal fervor. Separate the wielder from the totem and you might be able to stop them.”

“And if that doesn't work? Like, what if there is some residual power or something?” Elsa was surprised by the thoughtful question from Anna.

“Your best bet would be to destroy the totem, though that's sure to be easier said then done,” Pabbie smiled wryly, “Magical objects tend to be made of pretty tough stuff.”

“This is all assuming that this is the kind of sorcery we're even dealing with,” Kristoff seemed a little doubtful, “What if it's someone like Elsa who was born with powers or cursed like you said?”

“Then you had better be prepared to stop them in some other way, be it magic or might.”

“That's not really helpful, Pabbie,” Kristoff complained.

“And yet it is true,” Pabbie sighed, casting a cloud of magic to illustrate his words. Arendelle proper came into view, wispy and insubstantial in the conjuring. “It is as the young queen said; things are still changing. For better or worse a storm of fire is coming to Arendelle,” the city was consumed in smoke and flame, “she had better be ready to face the forces of nature as the elements battle for control.”

“I won't let anything happen to my kingdom or my people,” Elsa stated with absolute conviction, “no matter what happens.”

“Of course, your majesty,” Pabbie's voice seemed somehow ominous, “but remember: ice burns as badly as fire.”

The journey back to the castle was a solemn one. If it wasn't for Anna insisting they hurry in order to make it back in time for the ball, Elsa might have spaced it out altogether. She was almost looking forward to the distraction of the evening's events. After talking with Pabbie she was entirely exhausted, but anything was better than being left alone with the swirling mess the conversation had made of her thoughts and feelings.

Soon, and yet somehow far too long for her liking, Elsa found herself standing before her mirror while Gerda directed what seemed like a small army of handmaidens around the room, loudly complaining they should have started getting ready hours ago and where had Elsa been all day? Elsa took the gentle rebuke in stride while silently enduring the poking and prodding of the maids as they did their work.

Anna had failed to talk her into a red dress, much to her younger sister's dismay. If often seemed to Elsa the more times she was denied something the more Anna thought she had to have it. Elsa had suggested perhaps the princess could sport the color, but Anna cited it was a terrible choice for red-heads. Elsa didn't know enough about fashion to decide whether she should agree or not. Regardless, she had chosen to forgo her usual colors of blues and teals in favor of a deep royal purple dress that highlighted the paleness of her skin and gave her an air of mystery Elsa found she was quite fond of. With a quick updo complete with complicated braids the Snow Queen was sure she would not able to produce given several years of practice and a touch of makeup Elsa felt she was more than ready to face the party head held high.

“I guess it will have to do,” Gerda sighed wistfully.

“Thanks, Gerda,” Elsa said dryly.

The older woman was flustered by the jibe, “You know what I mean! You're beautiful, of course, but I wish we would have had more time.”

“Any longer and I think I would have to have 'getting ready for a ball' outlawed as a form of torture,” the young queen teased, adding a jeweled hairpiece to her updo and examining her reflection one last time.

“Oh, you and your cheek,” Gerda stood to retrieve something from the armoire, “Now, don't forget your necklace.” The matron offered her a jewelry box and Elsa was more than a little surprised by the piece Gerda had chosen. It was an rather simple pendant made of amethyst in a silver setting. It had belonged to her mother. “I thought it'd look nice with your dress.”

“Yes,” Elsa agreed quietly and turned to allow Gerda to help her put it on.

“You look so much like her.”

“Thank you, Gerda,” Elsa fought hard not to cry, “You know, it's not fair; you always get me worked up after you've done my makeup!”

“Ha!” The older woman smiled warmly, “I promise it's not on purpose. I hope you have fun tonight.”

Elsa smiled softly in return, “I hope so, too.” She was clearly still nervous, making every excuse to delay her leaving.

“You know,” Gerda distracted the Snow Queen from worrying the hem of her cloak with a gentle interjection, Elsa recognizing the tone of voice from the stories of her youth, “your mother was wearing that necklace the night she fell in love with your father.”

“Oh? I thought she was wearing grandmother's diamond. She always called it her favorite because she was wearing it the night she met dad.” Elsa grinned at the memory of her parents. How easily her father would become flustered when her mother told the story.

“That woman did love her jewelery,” Gerda was smiling too, “Yes, that was the one she was wearing the night they met, but I don't really think that's the night they fell in love. If I remember correctly, at first your mother thought he was a 'bit-boorish' and 'too serious'. I had just started serving your mother at the time and was scandalized that a lady would be so frank about her opinions, but that was just her way; she didn't care who you were, she would tell you what she thought.” Elsa laughed outright at this comment, absentmindedly caressing the necklace in fondness. “Well, I distinctly remember the night in question there was a big ordeal about which one she'd wear – the diamond or the amethyst, which she had just received that day from a secret admirer. After the party, all she would talk about was Prince Agdar and how he'd complimented her amethyst and she was so sure he was he secret admirer and he was interested in geology too and she just knew she was in love.”

“And was he?” Elsa never knew this young whimsical side of her mother, obsessed over gems and making a fuss over boys, though it certainly explained the wealth of resources on geology in the library.

“Was he what? In love? So much so it was hard to get rid of him. Everywhere you went there was a prince underfoot.”

“Was he her secret admirer?” It was hard to imagine her serious father doing something like falling so completely head-over-heels for someone.

“Oh, no,” Gerda laughed, “I don't think he had the courage to tell her for the longest time. Regardless, all it took was him noticing her, really, and that was it, they were hooked on each other. They were so in love it didn't really matter that it was some other admirer's gift that brought them together.”

Elsa looked down at the necklace thoughtfully, intrigued by the story of her parents' early romance. Then another more pressing thought occurred to her, “The ball! I'm going to be late!”

Gerda chuckled as Elsa practically tripped over herself to get her shoes on and get out the door, “You can't be late; you're the queen. Everyone else is just early.”

Elsa wasn't late, exactly, but she was sure it was only because she said so. Everyone who had been invited or was otherwise expected were gathered in the dining hall and for once she understood the need for such opulence. With only 50 or so guests the room was strangely crowded where it normally seemed so vast and open. Every attendee fell hush at her entrance, but in a way that was deferential and unintimidating. There was a wave of motion as the crowd bowed and curtsied in almost perfect unison. If anyone refused to show her respect, she failed to notice their small rebellion as she took in her guests. Among the familiar faces of the suitors were a few of the courtiers, such as the Lady Charlotte and Lady Althea, with whom she was on more friendly terms than not. However, most of the crowd she didn't immediately recognize and so she searched for her sister and her escort, soon finding them near the head of the table enjoying horderves and aperitifs.

“Elsa! Over here!” The princess waved her free arm frantically as if her older sister had failed to see her. Anna was still flapping her hand vaguely when Elsa was finally at her side. “You look amazing, sis!” She gave the Snow Queen an awkward one-armed hug, still holding her beverage, which made Elsa more than a little nervous, “Though I still say you'd have looked even better in red.”

“And I still say it is perhaps one of my least favorite colors,” Elsa rejoined, “You did a marvelous job decorating and planning for this gathering, Anna, and I thank you for inviting everyone on such short notice. Who all made it, if you don't mind my asking?”

“Well, the usual crowd of courtiers, though you do seem to have trouble remembering them all.”

“There are too many.”

Anna continued as though she wasn't interrupted. “I also sent invitations to a few of the neighboring dignitaries as well as the few representatives who were close enough to attend on behalf of the suitors - ”

“Wait, what? You invited their parents?” Elsa was almost hyperventilating at the mere thought, “I'm not ready to meet anyone's parents. Please don't tell me anyone from the Southern Isles accepted?”

“Relax, Elsa,” Anna reassured her patiently, “the Southern Isles are too far away so I didn't bother with them. Anyway, the only representatives who responded were Prince Cole's mother, she's a pretty interesting lady, sole monarch of her realm, you know, and Duke Garreth's mother and grandmother.”

“Lord protect me,” Elsa imagined the last two were more than a force to be reckoned with and she decided she would have to make it her every endeavor to avoid them, lest she be married by the end of the night.

“Was that grace? Can we eat now? I'm getting pretty hungry,” Anna fidgeted restlessly in her seat.

“No, Anna,” the Snow Queen hushed her sister and stood to address the crowd who quickly fell silent at her unspoken command, “Ladies and gentlemen, citizens and honored guests alike, we are so glad to host you and yours this evening. We sincerely hope you will enjoy the meal and entertainment to follow.”

“Not one for big speeches, huh?” Anna commented through her first bite.

“No.”

The meal was decadent, to describe it mildly, with several unique courses and a wide variety of dishes all prepared with a flourish of color and texture meant to serve as a feast for the eyes as much as the sense of taste. Nerves wound tight around the coil of her many concerns, Elsa hardly registered anything of note about the food, too busy studying the faces of those who had accepted her royal invitation. She wondered if one among them could be the sorcerer hiding in plain site, enjoying her food and wine while laughing all the while at the queen and her court.

Halfway down the table she found Hans in what was apparently a civil conversation with Duke Garreth, though something the prince said made the boy glower into his cup and the older man laugh bright and friendly. She let her gaze linger a little too long and when he caught her looking the Southern Prince raised his glass in toast with a sharp grin and practiced hand. She fought the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him.

“Mmmhmm, that was good,” Anna sat back in her chair in satisfaction, every last bite of her dessert devoured, “now, let's go dance it all off!” Elsa took this as her cue to stand and with her the rest of the party moved toward the ballroom, helpfully herded by the staff.

By the time she comfortably had an after-dinner drink in hand Elsa had lost sight of her sister, but found King Farhajii nearby consorting with a diplomat from a neighboring kingdom she recognized from several soirées. The Desert King was dressed lavishly in a deep red that complimented his dark skin and hair while his braid was freshly oiled and gleaming in the lamplight. “Ah, your majesty, you look lovely,” Farhajii bowed as she approached and offered a quick cordial kiss to the back of her hand, “I was hoping, of course, to ask you for a dance, but I had no idea I would have the honor of asking for your first.”

“First or last,” Elsa smiled apologetically, “I'm afraid it would make no difference. I don't dance, sir.”

“Alas, then I would be overjoyed to share your conversation, at the least.”

She spoke with the king and his companion a while before she was distracted by the fleeting sight of two women in the distance. There was nothing overtly remarkable about them, save the rather severe look on the older woman's face, nor were they familiar to the queen, yet something about their manner, seemingly searching for something, or someone, in the crowd with a single-minded intent, that gave the queen caution. When she finally saw Garreth trailing behind them, looking more miserable and embarrassed than she had ever known him during their brief acquaintanceship, she immediately knew who these women must be. Farhajii noticed the direction of her gaze and smiled, though it could not be described as kind. “Ah, yes. Have you met Duke Garreth's representatives yet? I must say, they are remarkably spirited women. Especially the older one.”

“No, I haven't,” Elsa hedged nervously, “and well, to be perfectly honest, I was hoping to avoid their introduction altogether.”

Farhajii gave her a knowing look. “Afraid their bride-price might be a little steep for her majesty's blood?”

“Something like that,” Elsa grinned unabashed at the bold euphemism.

“Well, by all means, do not let me hinder your escape.” With a grand flourish Elsa was afraid would attract more attention than not the king lifted his cape and without wasting a moment she slipped behind it and well out of sight disappearing into the crowd as quickly as she could.

Unfortunately, she was moving a little too quickly and stumbled into another party-guest almost as soon as she'd escaped the immediate danger of being cornered by the well-meaning matriarchs. As apologies poured passed her lips she was surprised to find she had literally run right into Prince Hans. “Your majesty,” he helped her right herself, “glad I caught you.”

“I'm not,” then she was suddenly suspicious, “Did you plan that?”

“Did I plan . . . ? How could I possibly plan to make you bump into me?” When Elsa gave him a look that said she very much would not put it passed him he continued flippantly, “Of course, I wouldn't hate it if you simply fell into my arms, but prior experience tells me I'm going to have to work a little harder than that.”

“It must be difficult to put so much effort into something so guaranteed to fail,” she couldn't help but cruelly remind him of the futility of his endeavors.

“Oh, it's not that awful, really. Try, try again and all that.” He was grinning and Elsa was surprised to find she was smiling along with him, her expression wide and bright with genuine amusement. She was perhaps more shocked to realize how close they were standing, the press of the crowd and din of noise drawing them nearer to one another simply to be heard. She stiffened at the sudden awareness of his presence and she knew that he had noticed her anxiety when he carefully took her hand in his.

Elsa could predict the exact sequence of events before they could even unfold. He would ask he to dance while placing his free hand along the curve of her waist, just low enough to not be entirely proper, and she would shiver at the touch. To her absolute pleasure, she would decline him.

There was another option, of course, of which she was only vaguely aware. Perhaps she could turn into his gentle grasp instead of away, resting her open hand along his forearm, and with one step they would be swept into the crowd.

The moment was shattered, fragmented and fruitless, by the sound of the doors to the ballroom opening and the unhappy shouts of servants and guards alike as two unexpected guests entered the party. Even though she couldn't see them, Elsa could easily make out the distinct sound of Sir Stuart's voice, high and abrasive, a pitch louder than usual in panic, “We must speak to her majesty at once!”

“I'm here,” the crowd cut an eager path for their queen and soon she found herself facing her councilor of cultural affairs, pale and out of breath, along with his oft-seen brooding companion.

“What seems to be the trouble, gentlemen?” She directed the question at her councilor of financial affairs along with a serious look that clearly said, 'This had better be good.'

“We were in the North Tower discussing philosophy, I read a paper by Stuart Mill recently and this oaf was trying to argue -”

“Damn it, man,” Sir Ernest growled impatiently, “can't you ever just get to the point?” He turned to Elsa, staring her directly in the eye and the queen almost knew the words before he spoke them, “Your majesty, we spotted a fire. On the North Mountain.”

“A fire?” By this time, Kai had made his way to their small group and with a silent gesture indicated they should all step out into the hall. When the door clicked shut behind them it seemed to do so with a finality that unnerved the young queen. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I'm sure,” Sir Ernest looked insulted by the mere suggestion that he could be anything less, “It's only a glimmer of light from here, but if it can be seen all the way from the North Mountain . . .”

“It must be an inferno,” Elsa concluded grimly, lips drawn thin in anger and concern, “I must go.”

“Your majesty - ” Kai began, but the Snow Queen would hear none of his arguments.

“No,” she shook her head stubbornly, “I'm going. I will not sit idly by while my kingdom is under attack. Kai, you and Princess Anna are in charge while I'm gone. Contain the guests and give everyone my apologies. Send any and all guards you can spare after me on the fastest mounts. Make sure they're dressed for battle. We don't know what they'll be facing up there.”

“You don't know what you'll be facing up there! You're majesty you cannot go alone, I'm begging you.” Her steward looked as though he were ready to physically restrain her if necessary.

“Kai, you have your orders, please,” she could scarcely bear the weight of his gaze, heavy as it were, “I'll take a companion if my magic allows.”

“Please, be careful,” Kai's voice shook with barely contained emotion, his face stern and worried, “Would that I could stop you.”

“Thank you, Kai. Please take care of my sister and my people.”

“Those are tall orders, my lady.”

She smiled, bitter, but far from defeated. “Luckily, you are a tall man.”

It wasn't hard getting out of the castle, most of her guests were still at the party, blissfully unaware of the danger their monarch set out to face. No, the real challenge was going to be actually getting up the mountain and quickly. Her first flight up the North Mountain had been fueled by her utter despair and fear, wind giving her the stride of a giant. Even then it had taken her what seemed like hours until she reached the peak and that kind of magic came at a steep price to her land and its people. Not to mention, this time she was expected to take someone along with her on the perilous journey, though she hadn't bothered to alert a guard as of yet. What she needed was an elegant solution.

Fixing her mind on an image of what she wanted to create she first imagined the curve of the runners and a double-seat with just enough room for driver and passenger. The body of the entire construction filled out with only a little thought and next she concentrated on the animals that would pull it, powerful and deep-chested, good for running and leaping. Two should suffice if she lent them enough magic. She gathered magic from the deepest reservoir of her power, ready to cast -

“Is this a habit of yours?”

The spell fizzled our in a shower of snowflakes and the silver shimmer that always seemed to accompany her use of magic. “Damn it, Hans, really!” She didn't question how he knew she was leaving the castle, but she did wonder how he knew she would pick this exact spot.

“Running away from your own party to go play with magic on the mountain again? Please tell me it's not because I was going to ask you to dance?”

She absolutely could not believe this man. _'How dare he at a time like this?'_ “This is serious and you know it, so stop playing games with me.”

“I'm not! I mean,” he at least had the decency to look embarrassed and she wished there was time enough to savor the moment, “I don't mean to. Look, I know this is serious. That's why I want to come with you.”

“Come with me?” She shouldn't even consider it, “I should take a guard.”

“I'm more useful than any guard,” he argued, “and probably more disposable, at least to you.”

“I could always throw you off the mountain and make it look like an accident if you prove too cumbersome,” she was wry, though the idea did have its appeal.

“There you go! Look on the bright side, I always say.”

“I've never heard you say that,” Elsa began pooling her magic once again, the image of her creation still burning bright in her mind's eye.

“Well, you haven't known me very long, now have you?”

“Long enough to know you don't always say, 'Look on the bright side'.”

“I'll have you know -” Whatever wisdom he had been about to impart on her, fascinating as she was sure it promised to be, was lost as the prince became sufficiently speechless as he took in her creation. “Well, would you look at that?”

It was a small two-person sleigh, elegantly formed and gleaming with both frost and magic in the moonlight. The runnings were abstract and curved into geometric shapes not even a master craftsman could achieve and everything down to the seating looked comfortable and well-formed. More extraordinary than the craft itself were the two living reindeer, male and female, made of the same magic that gave life to Olaf and Marshmellow. The animals were impressive specimens of their species, in spite being made of ice and snow. “It's like something out of a fairy-tale,” the prince marveled, “How did you distract me from this?”

“Well,” she couldn't help but grin a little, “you haven't known me very long, now have you?” They shared a look that was equal parts smug satisfaction and fond exasperation before she finally decided it was time, “Let's get going, then.”

“After you, my lady.”

After a brief argument over whether or not her could be trusted to drive ('Of course I know how to steer a sleigh!' 'Well, it is called the 'Southern Isles.') it was decided Hans would take the reigns while Elsa used her powers to give their journey speed and good terrain. Calling up the winds from all four corners she held their power tightly coiled in one first while concentrating on creating a clear path of snow for the sleigh. The animals shifted restlessly, the hour of need upon them. “Are you ready?” Over the howling of the winds and the sound of ice creaking her voice seemed light and insubstantial.

“As I'll ever be,” his tone was grim, but determined.

“Alright, then,” Elsa let the winds begin to unfurl and the whole sleigh rocked with their unbridled fury, “let's go!” And then they were off, flying through the forest faster than Elsa had even anticipated and at first she was afraid she would lose control of the swirling winds at their back or the snow under their feet in her haste. The whole vessel shook as she fought for dominance.

“Steady!” Hans shouted aimlessly over the roar of the winds and whether he was speaking to her or the shaking sleigh threatening to give way beneath them or even the animals that pulled it Elsa held onto his words like a lifeline, focusing her will to the task at hand. It was slow going at first and every minute seemed like an eternity threatening to swallow her in the empty promise of her ineptitude. However, she soon found a rhythm to the work that left her less stressed but still breathing deep with exertion. She was glad Hans was there to help as there was absolutely no way she would have been able to steer the vessel in addition to maintaining the speed needed to literally fly up the mountainside.

And flying they were, her snow not even touching the ground before their sleigh could speed over it and melting slowly in their wake. At least it wouldn't be hard for her guards to follow except where they ignored the laws of gravity all together, ice and snow building hasty bridges over inconvenient canyons along the way. She hoped her team hurried lest they miss the opportunity to take advantage of their monarch's magic.

They were making good time and even from this distance she could make out the shining blaze of the inferno cutting through the dark night and smell the smoke on the horizon. “You should cover you nose and mouth with something,” she warned Hans.

“I didn't exactly have time to grab my scarf and what about you?”

Steeling herself and concentrating with all her might Elsa dared let go of the wind for a moment to conjure them both scarves cloaked in her power.

“How do you do that?” Hans wrapped the cloth around his lower face and shivered in delight, “It's cold.”

“Of course it's cold; it's made of my magic,” she found herself at a bit of a loss, both her hands occupied by controlling their ascent, “Um, Hans, could you help me with mine?”

He looked at the reindeer nervously and quickly set the reins down to wrap her in her scarf. When both ends were secure he took up the ropes again, but was still smiling at her over the top of his own protective barrier. “Well, don't you look cozy?”

Elsa blushed, though she knew he couldn't see it over the edge of her scarf. “I could say the same for you.”

“Men don't look cozy; we look dashing.”

“Well, Mister Man, you'd better look where you're going before you dash us off a cliff.”

With a gentle tug of the reins they were back on course and quickly rounding the last leg of their journey. Before she could only smell the fire but as they drew closer Elsa could also hear the crackling of the trees and underbrush as they were consumed and a fierce wind began to stir, like the opening of an oven door only several times hotter and without respite.

They came around a bend in the rocks and suddenly the great beast of the blaze was roaring in front of them, having already devoured half of the peak. “Whoa!” Hans called, pulling sharply at the ropes as Elsa ceased the wind and snow that had propelled them thus far, “That's a lot of fire.”

“There's more where that came from if we don't do something fast.”

“We? You're the one with the magic! I'm just here to drive the sleigh and make sure you don't get into trouble!”

“Well, it looks like trouble already found us so you had better drive!” They surged forward, Elsa driving back the worst of the inferno with her powers while setting a trail in front of them. Fire closed in behind them almost as soon as the runnings had passed over their precarious path.

“Um, not that I'm trying to question your majesty's judgement,” Hans shouted over the sound of flame and fury, “but why exactly are we going into the fire?”

“Did you notice where the fire hadn't spread yet?”

“The north-most peak. But all that's up there is rock and snow and - ” he trailed off and she caught the wide-eyed look of comprehension he gave her.

“My palace,” she finished unnecessarily for him, “and unless I miss my mark, it's also where we'll find our sorcerer.”

It was hard work making any headway into the blaze and, through their bond, Elsa could tell the magic that sustained the reindeer couldn't cold out much longer. With a final burst of effort on the part of their steeds they made it through the worst of the inferno and into the scrub-lands, a rocky region with too little air for trees and others plants to grow and so the fire and hadn't gained purchase. The animals seemed to collapse as one, their magic spent at long last. The Snow Queen jumped out of the sleigh in time to pet the female on the nose as she dissolved into a flurry of snowflakes.

“Where do they go?” Hans asked in half-wonder.

“Back where they came from, I suppose, my heart,” Elsa let herself mourn the loss of her creations a moment longer before her entire being hardened in resolve. “We'll have to go the last bit on foot. It shouldn't be too far now.”

Passed the familiar rocks and gullies that guarded her sanctuary the ice palace finally came into view more glorious and terrifying than memory could conjure, in no small part due to the raging storm that swirled above the castle. Lightening flicked and flashed, ripping the sky apart with its violent shriek only to be immediately answered by the rolling crack of thunder directly overhead.

Both Elsa and Hans were momentarily stunned by the sound and fury of it all.

“Is it supposed to be glowing like that?” Hans had to speak directly into her ear and was almost shouting to be heard over the roar of the storm. She wondered why he had bothered asking when it was plain to see her palace was glowing; a bright unyielding blue the color of ice frozen miles deep, the result of the snow gathered over years unknown. The hue clashed horrendously with the sick yellow cast by the unnatural storm overhead.

“I think . . . ” he was still standing close enough to hear her response and if it was improper Elsa really couldn't bring herself to care at this point, “I think it's my magic. My magic is protecting it. It's connected to me.” She had put a spell over the castle, much like the spell she had designed for Olaf, that would protect it against heat and the elements, though she hadn't expected it to work quite so well.

“What are we going to do?” His presence felt like a shield at her back, his sword unsheathed and ready to defend her if need be. It all seemed strangely right in spite the immanent danger.

 _'Ice burns as badly as fire.'_ She very much doubted this was how Pabbie intended his words to be interpreted. “We're going to fight fire with fire.” She took a deep breath and focused herself inward, trusting Hans to watch out for danger in her stead. Reaching deep into her magical resources she put every last ounce of strength she had into manifesting her powers. Unlike her carefully controlled creation of the sleigh this was raw untamed magic, it's only purpose to be an extension of her will and power. For a moment even reality seemed to bend to her might, the fire at their backs creating a dome around the vacuum of air created by the draw of her magic. The sudden explosion of light was blinding, the same crystalline blue that protected her palace refined and condensed one-thousand fold.

Almost instinctively, she directed her magic toward the already gleaming castle and the effect was instantaneous. The entire structure flared to life, the storm raging in response, the ever-present lightening threatening to blind the queen and her consort as the clouds grew larger, one last desperate effort, before suddenly collapsing in upon themselves, losing power to the effigy of the Snow Queen's terrible might.

Just when she thought she would be able to contain the opposing force, her enemy's true power was revealed. From the smallest of clouds a cyclone lashed out, drawing lost debris and dirt into its hungry maw. As if that's wasn't frightening enough, the fire moved toward it like a living thing, a pet called by its master. Elsa watched horrified fascination as the blaze retreated up the mountainside leaving a trail of smouldering debris in its wake to fuel the insatiable gluttony of its disastrous cousin. Soon only the scattered remains of the inferno remained, but what was left of the fire's power was hideous to behold indeed. Churning and roaring with might sky bled orange and red and yellow as the cyclone descended to attack the seat of her power once more.

Elsa faltered, she could actually feel the attack on her magic as though it were a physical blow. She groaned under the weight of the attack and her castle groaned with her, the sound of ice cracking louder than even the howling of the storm around them.

“Elsa!” She had almost forgotten Hans was there, despite the fact that his steady presence was the only thing keeping her standing upright. She vaguely wanted to berate him for using her given name, but she lacked even the strength for that. “You can't give up now.”

“Hans,” she coughed weakly and this time an entire turret gave way, the sound of it falling from its structure to crash down the mountainside like an avalanche, rumbling through their very bones, “we have to get out of here!”

“No! I'm not giving up on you! I'm not letting you give up on yourself!” Elsa wondered if any other person in her life would encourage to stay in such a situation, let alone see her through it. “Elsa, fight! Please, fight! For your country, for your sister, For yourself!”

Elsa took strength from his words, knowing she was the last stand against an attack she dare not let take her land. She called to mind her sister's smiling face and the funny look Kai got when he was trying to be serious and not laugh at the same time. She thought of Gerda and their fire-side chats and of her councillors and their ever well-meaning meddling ways. She even thought of Hans and her parents' library and the secret fondness she held for both. She thought of her mother's necklace.

She had so much love in her life; there was no way she was going to let this sorcerer take that from her. Deep in her heart she found a strength wholly outside of herself, drawn from the very love she gave and received in turn. As long as she drew breath she would never betray that love.

The castle glowed brighter yet, blue lost to pure unadulterated white as her power grew greater still, fuelled by the fierceness of her love and determination. The cyclone tried in vain to fight the gravity of her magic, almost seeming to retreat into the clouds before getting caught in the force of her might and pulled apart by the swirling energy of her power fully unleashed. The entire mountainside blazed with her symbol, a blue crocus against a white standard, before she fell faint and all else fell with her into darkness; strange and still against the recent flurry of activity.

At first, she could hardly register her surroundings, her eyes burning from the smoke and ash and still dilated due to all of the light. Now, in the dark and quiet she felt as though she'd been transported to another world. Wreckage smoldered on the mountain below them like spook-lights, hissing and crackling in the stillness. The sound of ice cracking and shifting echoed through the empty valley, her spell all but diminished, used up in defense of her nation.

“Is it over?” She was practically sitting in the Southern Prince's lap, both of them lacking the strength to stand and his arms still encircling her waist loosely where he had held her upright against the onslaught.

“I'm afraid it's only just beginning.”

 

 

end chapter seven.


	8. The Second Tourney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: chapter eight the chapter that just keeps on giving. this is the quick and dirty edit so please don't hesitate to call me out on any weird spelling/grammar typos.

 

 _going through the motions of my madness_  
_i fell for you_  
_how did you get to me so fast?_  
_now i deal with the consiquences_  
_how long will this last?_

 _going through all my misconceptions_  
_fear is creeping_  
_still i've been here before_  
_not one to stop myself from dreaming_  
_how long before i fall?_

"motions" by chic gamine

They had watched the sun come up together in silence, unable to sleep after the previous evening's excitement and waiting for the strength to return to their weary limbs. If the Southern Prince occasionally played with the ends of her unbound hair, unknotting the tangles he found there, Elsa didn't mention it and no one was there to bear witness. And if Hans knew the truth of the shudder that passed through her when his fingers brushed the nape of her neck he allowed the Snow Queen to pretend she was simply cold.

The sun was little more than an hour into the sky when Elsa finally unwound herself from the prince's cloying grasp, stretching and standing to survey the remnants of the battle in the bold-face of day. More than half of the peak was lost to the blaze, black ash and still glowing embers scarring the landscape like a scene out of the "Book of Revelations". Between the ruined mess and the portion of the mountainside she had been able to spare stood what remained of her ice palace, now melting in the early morning rays, the spell that protected it from the elements all but used-up to protect her nation and its people. A turret had given way during the attack. It not only left gaping hole in the failing structure, but also had torn an ugly gash in the otherwise untouched landscape to the east, fresh dirt, boulders and broken trees marking its decent. Elsa had to make a hard decision.

Taking a deep breath, she stretched out her hands, flexing every muscle in her arms down to her fingertips.

"What are you doing?" Hans asked hesitantly.

"Taking back what's mine." As she breathed in slowly, purposefully, she could almost smell the magic surrounding them. At first, nothing seemed to change except the air, unnaturally still even in the strange tense atmosphere between dawn and morning. Slowly, and then all at once, the castle began to glow again as it had the night before, but less intense now in the light of day, before it started to diminish. It was no longer melting, but actually dissolving back into the magic from whence it had been built. In a shower of glittering snowflakes and silver slivers her creation was called back to her piece by piece until nothing remained to mark her mountain fortress save the geometric crocus where she had originally laid the foundation.

Elsa didn't want to cry, but when Hans laid his hand on her shoulder and asked her solemnly - "Back to your heart?" - it was all she could do to hide her tears.

"Back to my heart," she sighed, "where all secrets go." Looking at him now, worn and ragged, it was hard to say how she felt toward the Southern Prince. The night before he had been her equal, well-matched in their pursuit, invaluable to her means and ends, but now that the wreckage was laid bare before her it was difficult to explain his presence by her side. She thought of Anna's ridiculous query- at least, what had seemed ridiculous at the time -  _"You don't actually like Hans, do you?"_ \- and realized she wasn't being entirely honest, though she would have been hard-pressed to tell who exactly she was lying to.

"Hans," he had moved away from her while she ruminated, flipping the charred rocks over with a stick he had acquired somewhere nearby to expose their white unblemished bellies.

"Hmmn?"

"Thank you," she steeled herself, though she wasn't sure against what, "for helping me."

When his smiled bloomed bright and unrestricted with the mornings rays behind it, making his hair glow with copper fire, she realized too late the lurching of her heart had been what she had been preparing herself to fight. "You're welcome."

They didn't have to wait long for Elsa's guards to appear and had found nothing of note by the time they arrived, though Hans had overturned several more rocks. She left him to whatever self-appointed task he had set himself and made way for the captain of the guard. The poor man looked almost worse than the Elsa felt, which was saying quite a lot. He dismounted and bowed low as she approached, humbling himself before his queen.

"Your majesty, I can explain," he mumbled almost incoherently, his words nearly lost in his genuflecting.

"Explain? What is there explain, Captain? Unless you are responsible or know a way of stopping fire and weather magic." Elsa couldn't understand the man's groveling and obvious remorse, too shell-shocked to try and empathize with his plight.

"I should have been here. I should have known something was going down this way," he finally faced her, still on his knees, almost wallowing in despair, "all signs after that dog's death pointed to the mountains and your majesty had to face this terror alone and -"

"I wasn't alone," Elsa almost surprised herself with her hasty correction and tried very hard not to look at Hans, still attending to stones nearby, "And you're forgiven for whatever transgressions you think you might have committed. This was a magical attack. I very much doubt there is little you or your men could have done to prevent this violence."  _'Except get in the way and cause more distraction.'_ This sentiment went unspoken, but no less understood. "I need your help more than ever. I want all available investigators on this scene as soon as possible. There is a lot of ground to cover and we can't afford to waste any more time." She was afraid of rain, natural or otherwise, washing any clues they might turn up. Elsa hated to lean toward the pessimistic, but she couldn't help but feel they would find little of use, but they had to at least try.

"Hey, Elsa, I think I found something!" Hans' shout had the entire brigade's attention and Elsa fought the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. The Southern Prince seemed to drive her to such states often. One would think she would be getting used to it.

She quickly made her way over to him, wanting to berate him in relative privacy, "Could you at least have the decency to stop using my given name? Especially so publicly?"

He gave her a long hard look she wasn't sure how to read, though she was sure if she were anyone else he would be rolling his eyes. "Of course, your majesty," she wondered how he made the title sound so off-hand, like a joke he didn't expect his audience to understand, "I think you should see this."

Hans held one of the rocks he had been overturning. Nothing was outwardly remarkable about the stone, the top blackened with soot the same as it brethren and formed from the same granite that made up the rest of the mountain. However innocuous it seemed, as soon as she touched it Elsa felt the residual draw of power it held, broken though the spell that fueled it may have been. The feeling was wrong and unnatural. It left the Snow Queen a little nauseous.

She almost hesitated in turning it over to see what had caught Hans' attention, but was well-aware of the Captain of Guard and the prince's wondering stares. She steeled her nerves and flipped the object to reveal what should have been the unblemished white flat of the stone where it had been facing the ground. Instead, the center was blackened and cracked, fracturing a single rune painted in dark harsh lines by an unsteady brush. When she dared test the ink it left a fine powder the color of rust on her fingertips and she knew without tasting it the mark was drawn in blood. Likely the blood of the game-warden's hound, sacrificed to powers that should not be.

Elsa summoned a bit of the power she reclaimed to create enough snow to wash the blood from her hands while the captain examined the artifact, seemingly unaffected by the strange force the Snow Queen had sensed. "What does this mark mean?" He wondered.

Elsa was surprised he didn't know, but was reminded not everyone was afforded the same resources or hours of study she had been granted. "It's the rune for 'south'." There was the sound of hooves and the shout of voices as a second, much larger garrison finally broke the tree line below them, just in time for the task at hand. "I want you to have your men spread out around the peak and search for its companions. Likely, there will be one at every cardinal point along this altitude."

"The enemy has been planning this for a while, then," the captain observed darkly, "We will put a stop to them, your majesty." He bowed formally, a closed fist clasped over his heart, before taking his leave.

Elsa was about to return he attention to the artifact and its finder when she noticed one of the new-comers break away from the entourage, making his way toward her and her company with obvious intent. She was confused until the rider drew closer and she realized this was no mere soldier, but the Desert King himself mounted on his pale steed. It was a testament to his horsemanship that he and the mount had survived the journey at all, ill-suited as they were for such climate. Elsa berated herself silently for not noticing their presence among the small party sooner, but forgave her absentmindedness on recent stresses. She prepared herself for his approach, trying not to fidget or make a great show of arranging her poorly-kept hair and skirts.

"What have we here?" Hans remarked unnecessarily from beside her.

"Play nice," Elsa warned, already annoyed with what was sure to be an awkward confrontation.

"Your majesty," Farhajii greeted as he dismounted, bowing shallowly before his entire demeanor cooled dramatically, "Your Highness."

"King Farhajii," Elsa rejoined for them both while Hans only afforded a silent courteous gesture of formality, clearly unhappy with the king's presence.

The feeling was apparently mutual. "I was going to warn her majesty the Southern Prince has been suspiciously absent since the events of last evening, but it seems I had no cause to worry." There was a second layer to his statement, obvious and bare-faced: he did have cause to worry if the prince's absence was explained by the queen's company.

For all of a second, Elsa thought of explaining herself, of trying to reconcile the king's oblique assumptions with some version of the truth that didn't offend her sensibilities. Halfway through arranging her words into something like a lie, she remembered her place. She was a queen, and though he may be her equal in rank, he was in her lands and, furthermore, she owed the Dessert King no justification for her actions – real or perceived.

"Yes, Prince Hans' help here on the mountain was invaluable, to be sure," the tension that had coiled within her at the king's insinuations released gently with the truth while Hans preened at the compliment, "but it would also be helpful to know what I might have missed while I was away. Perhaps his majesty would be so kind as to discuss it over dinner with me soon?"

It was little more than political maneuvering on her part; she needed to know what he might have witnessed in her absence and it was an elegant solution to assuage his bruised male ego. Her ploy seemed to work, the mere suggestion of a private dinner making the king's chest swell with pride while he righted himself to his full height. Elsa looked beyond the Desert King's posturing to catch Hans' reaction, almost expecting his jealousy or anger, but oddly relieved when he merely smirked. This time, he did roll his eyes. Clearly, she was not as subtle as she had hoped, though if anyone was likely to see through such machinations it would be the Southern Prince.

"It would be an honor, your majesty," Farhajii accepted in a booming voice.

Elsa felt like rolling her eyes, as well, but channeled her amusement into an almost genuine smile, lest she offend him and the whole song-and-dance begin anew. _'He is a man, and a monarch, at that,'_  she reminded herself patiently, _'and the ego of both is often all-consuming.'_  "As it were, did you have any other purpose in joining my guards this morning or may we head down to the castle?"

Farhajii grinned, "My only purpose in coming here was to ascertain her majesty's safety. And this certainly seemed a great deal more exciting than breaking fast in that cluttered hall."

Rationally, Elsa knew he meant very little by it, perhaps he even thought they shared some joke about her distaste for extravagance after last night's gala, but regardless of his intentions he came across as glib. His capricious attitude fueled a small storm of righteous indignation within the Snow Queen.  _'How dare he?'_  When she and Hans had risked their lives to quell the sorcery that dared to threaten Arendelle and her guests? Would that she could be breaking fast, her biggest concern which of the suitors was least likely to drive her absolutely insane in the long run and what bottle of wine to take to the library that evening. Instead, she was standing on the side of the mountain in a tattered formal gown, absolutely exhausted mentally, emotionally, and magically having just barely scraped through the first battle in what was sure to be a very long war.

The temperature cooled dramatically with her temper, but she had very little magic to spare and the sudden draw on her meager resources left her feeling faint. This had never really happened to her before, she had never found the depths of her seemingly endless well of power. The realization that she had reached such a desperate point and without knowing how long it would take her to recover made her still with a new kind of fear, primal and irrational, her anger forgotten in the face of this chilling revelation.

Without her consent, and certainly against her better judgment, her eyes were drawn to Hans, seeking some small comfort in the face of her unexpected weakness. She had always been so terrified of being perceived as anything less-than-perfect it was hard to have someone like him bear witness to the spectacle she was making of herself. It seemed he was often audience to her lack of control; little had changed between her coronation and now. She thought of the time her had held her hand as she fought to reign in her temper and she had accused him of being incapable of loving anyone but himself. Elsa desperately hoped she was wrong, though whether it was for his sake or hers she didn't care to know or dwell on.

Finally, she broke the gaze and if Farhajii had interpreted any intimacy from the gesture he was wise enough to keep his observations to himself. "We should depart," Elsa was all-business, weary of the day ahead already, "Let us hope the captain thought to bring extra mounts or you two are going to look awfully funny sharing a mount."

Both men paled at the mere suggestion and almost tripped over one another in their haste to help her find suitable transport. Sometimes it was good to be queen.

Elsa and her entourage entered the Great Hall with far more confidence than she felt she possessed after such a trying evening followed by a long morning, which seemed to the Snow Queen to be a sort of theme of late. Though the individuals gathered were small compared to the vastness of the room, the sheer mass of the their numbers and volume of their voices threatened to overwhelm the exhausted queen, especially as their cries only became more desperate the moment they caught sight of the monarch. All of the suitors and their representatives were present along with several of the party guest stilled dressed in the previous evening's finery. Some of the suitors had even seen fit to bring their attendants and Elsa strongly suspected they would not be long for the contest. Clearly, whatever excuses Kai and Anna had made in her absence had done little assuage their fears.

Some of the accusations were absurd, "Your majesty, we heard you eloped!" While others hit far too close to home for her liking, "Your majesty, was there an attack, truly?" Even when her steward sought to calm their anxious clamor so that she might address them the chaos in the room continued to mount, stilling yet not dissipating when Elsa finally broke, her words cutting like ice through the calamity, "Enough!"

The crowd seemed to still as one, giving them the illusion of having been frozen in place.  _'A tempting fate, to be sure,'_  the Snow Queen lamented privately.

At first, she was unsure what she wanted to say. All the way down the mountain she had asked herself how best to address her nation and still had come to no easy answer. What sort of queen did she hope to be? She thought of the long lonely years of isolation her secrets had wrought – the secrets her parents had insisted on under their rule – and decided she would do things differently. She would be honest.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she took a deep breath, searching for the sense of strength and certainty she had felt the night before on the mountain, "honored guests and suitors alike, please head my words. Many of you already know of the strange attacks on our land and people. For those of you who don't know the details of the situation, suffice to say there can be little doubt there is an enemy among us who harbors ill-intent for Arendelle." There was a murmur of discontent at her announcement, but Elsa continued on, undeterred by their uncertainty, "Lords and ladies of my realm, I implore you to exercise caution with those unknown to you and mercy to those who have proven trustworthy. We must not act out of panic and fear, but from a place of unity and serenity. If our enemy divides us than we have already lost. To my honored guests and suitors I release you of any responsibilities – perceived or otherwise. You are free to stay or go at your own leisure, but I cannot guarantee your safety other than to provide escort or otherwise arrange travel accommodations."

The assembly immediately broke out into a dull roar. This time, Elsa had been expected their outrage and could easily whether the storm long enough for them to burn themselves out. Finally, she raised her hand in a gesture of silence reinforced by the cold measured stare she cast out over the crowd. "If any wish for a further audience we will reconvene here in an hour's time when your concerns can be addressed in an orderly fashion. Until then, all."

Her mind was awhirl, already formulating a diplomatic response for the protests she expected in an hour, but a sudden moment of exhaustion almost left her staggering. A gentle hand at her elbow righted her swaying. King Farhajii had taken his leave of her long before she addressed the crowd, but it seemed Prince Hans would be harder to shake. "You are dismissed," if she sounded cruel he was unaffected by her venom, "go take a nap or something." And then she cooled as quickly as she had heated, too tired to feign an argument with him, "At least one of us should get some rest."

"As tempting as sleep might be, if you're going to speak with your small council about the events of last night –"

Elsa came to a complete stop, only vaguely aware of the fact that rather than extradite herself from his grip she had only managed to entangled herself further, her elbow crooked in his as naturally as breathing. It would have been hard to decide who was escorting whom. "How do you know where I'm going?"

Rather than dignify himself with a response, Hans simply blinked slowly and started over. "As I was saying: if you're going to speak with your small council about the events of last night I might prove an invaluable witness."

Elsa resumed walking, the prince at her side. "I hardly see what's invaluable about you, but I suppose you are right."

"Well, I do apologize if I'm being presumptuous." He sounded nothing of the sort.

She snorted inelegantly. "When has Prince Hans of the Southern Isles ever apologized for being presumptuous? In fact, I find it to be one of your most endearing qualities." As she was about to open the door to the small council's chambers she glanced up find the look of astonishment and, dare she say, hope her words inspired in Hans written across his every feature as clearly as runes etched in stone. The shock became her own when she realized she had affected him so and the feeling made her uncomfortable and strangely elated. She was even more surprised when she realized the feeling wasn't wholly unfamiliar; it felt like power, but she was unsure if this was a power she was prepared for or even wanted to wield over another person, especially if that person was Hans.

"Your majesty?" She had never been more grateful to be interrupted by Sir Stuart, "The, um, small council is, um, ready to see you?"

For the council she had little patience, mortification and self-righteous indignation battling for the fore-front of her emotions, especially after several gasped in outrage after quickly recognizing the man she had brought into their chambers. She waved a dismissive hands to the uneasy guards and squawking lords. "I'm sure most of you remember Prince Hans. If I recall correctly some of you even supported his decision to have me executed. In this very room." Several of the men shifted uncomfortably in their chairs, no one daring to speak a word or meet her gaze, "Now, if we're all done being shocked at one-another's perceived evils may we get on with this meeting's more pressing issues?"

The stunned silence that followed this outburst was finally broken by Kai's baritone laugh, "Well, it seems Her Majesty is in desperate need for coffee," he settled a serving tray in front of her while her councilors composed themselves, "I am glad you've returned safely, if not a little grumpy."

Elsa accepted his offer gratefully, offering the second cup to Hans before she started speaking, letting everyone understand he was her guest and not to be disrespected. "I am entitled to be a little grumpy after the evening we've had," she took a deep sip of the bitter beverage and let its warmth seep into her weary bones, "I'm afraid the dangers are very real, gentlemen. What we battled on the mountain last night was the most violent force I have ever encountered, magical or otherwise."

"With all due respect, your majesty, you are very young and have not experienced much in the way of combat," it was General Odin, an old soldier too important to replace and too stubborn to die. He had served the realm since her grand-father's reign and even in his advanced age was a fierce beast of a man not known for keeping his peace. "If two people could fight this – whatever it is – off –"

"You should have more respect for your queen," Elsa was certainly surprised by Hans' quick defense, but found it entirely unnecessary until he continued, "I've served my time in the military and it wasn't by any right of heritage that I assumed my rank. Believe me when I tell you that even 1,000 swords wouldn't have been a match for what we faced last night." His words carried such conviction and authority, Elsa suddenly realized how easy it had been for her people to rally behind this man.

General Odin was clearly flustered, but still had some fight left in him. "Regardless, we can't just sit around and wait for the enemy to strike next! We need to take the fight to them, dammit!"

"Furthermore," Elsa was grim, "we can't rely solely on my powers as a defense." She was hesitant to admit her weakness just yet, even to her most trusted of counselors, "I might not . . . always be there."

Hans nodded, already knowing her secret, but certainly not about to reveal her temporary impediment. "I believe you should prepare your kingdom as though you didn't have the luxury of magic," Elsa raised her brow at the generous description of her powers as a "luxury", but allowed Hans to continue uninterrupted, "Gather water and supplies to be distributed throughout the capital in case of attack."

"What if the enemy attacks another remote location?" The objection came from her Minister of Agricultural Affairs, "The loss to our timber industry alone is already staggering, not to mention how it will look to the citizenry if we do nothing to protect them."

"Send small battalions of soldiers and supplies to the outer-reaches if you must, but I would advise against spreading your sources too thin. Last night's attack wasn't a deliberate blow to your economy, effective though the tactic may be." Here, Hans hesitated at last, his confidence waning in the face of an uncomfortable truth, "Our enemy's target is the queen."

There were several strangled shouts, as though her ministers couldn't imagine a fiend so sinister as to try to hurt the queen even as she sat beside one. Admiral Abraham was able to quiet the din with his stern continence. "How can you be so certain?"

"Last night's attack was far from random; the enemy chose the site because it means so much to her majesty. The whole affair was rather symbolic." It was hard to argue with the Southern Prince's logic.

"A battle of wills," Elsa mused aloud and Hans nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Or a test," the shrewd old admiral pointed out, "to draw your majesty out and try the limits of your power. To leave your majesty vulnerable to further attack."

Elsa winced at that, but was far too tired to worry about every little what-if. "What's done is done. I should hope the enemy is as exhausted is I am, though it is not a possibility I want treated as fact."

She stole a quick glance at the clock and was both relieved and disheartened to see the time to meet with the audience in the Great Hall was already upon her. Hopefully, not many would have stayed to air their grievances. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid I must attend to other matters of state for the time being. We shall reconvene after the evening meal. Good day."

She allowed Hans to escort her back to the Great Hall, but it was hard to concentrate on witty banter with the feeling of Kai's eyes boring into the back of her head. Despite her knowledge that the steward was far too polite to criticize her behavior, his blatant disapproval of the prince's presence at her side made her writhe with an inexplicable emotion somewhere between embarrassment and indignation. After all, she was a queen and therefore her actions were not subject to other's judgement, or so she liked to tell herself. Furthermore, the citizens of Arendelle were more than happy to follow Hans' every order in her absence, but it seemed she was the only one willing to give him a second chance now that his true nature had been revealed to the light of day. Aside from the murderous tendencies, Elsa thought she might like the real Hans better than the mask he wore so often to please others. She realized she might be the only one.

As Elsa feared there was quite the crowd already gathered in the Great Hall, many more it seemed than when she had made her initial announcement that morning, though through her blurry vision it was hard to tell. Anna fought her way through the crowd elbows and all to hug her sister fiercely before leading them both the dais, a steadying hand at Elsa's side the whole time. Still more people piled into the chamber well after the Snow Queen was seated until finally they were streaming out the doors and into the hallways, no room left to accommodate even the smallest child.

Looking out over the sea of people, Elsa was filled with a sudden sense of pride and adoration for her nation, similar to the feeling of love she had experienced on the mountain. It was almost overwhelming in its intensity.

There were lords and ladies seated shoulder-to-shoulder with scully-maids and chimblysweeps. An old sailor held a woman's shawl for her while she wrestled with a little-one, barely more than a toddler. The future of her nation. In their greatest hour of need the people of Arendelle came together easily, unimpeded by class or status, ready to stand together and keep one another. And now they looked to her for guidance.

Elsa took a deep breath that seemed to come from her very toes.

"Friends, citizens, and honored guests alike, thank you for coming today. As many of you know already, trying times are upon us. An enemy who will not reveal themselves or their intentions has attacked our nation twice now, leaving many without homes or businesses along our northern shores. Let us be thankful that we have not lost more." Here, she paused for a moment to give thanks before continuing, "Our enemy does not fight with sword and shield, but rather wields magic of fire and storm." There was an uneasy mutter throughout the crowd as the people discussed the ramifications of facing such foes. Elsa forced herself to be heard over their concerns. "I do not tell you all of this to make you afraid, but because I need your help! Every last one of you! We must not give up hope, we must not give into fear. We must prepare, yes, but first we must love and trust one another if we are to survive this struggle. Arendelle, we must face our enemy united."

Elsa expected their outrage, she expected their questions, but when a lone person in the back began to applaud it soon avalanche into a wave of thunderous applause that threatened to overwhelm sooner than if they had attacked her bodily. The outpouring of approval and acceptance made her swell with joy. Her people loved her, but, more importantly, they trusted her.

Elsa graciously dismissed the assembly. Orders would be given later, people organized, supplies gathered and redistributed for the war-time effort; for now people would go out onto the streets proud to call her their queen and Arendelle their home, taking her message of solidarity with them like little banners of hope. Elsa, meanwhile, still had the suitors to deal with.

Their meeting had been regulated to a small anti-chamber just off the main room. Judging by the looks of many of the men earlier that day several planned on dropping out of the contest and if she had any guess as to who, it certainly wouldn't bother her in the slightest. However, it would have been unseemly to deal with their resignations after speaking so passionately on behalf of her nation.

Elsa had barely arranged her skirts when the first of the representatives was upon her. Though the elder woman's presence came as little surprise to the Snow Queen, she had been hoping she might have longer before she had to confront Garreth's grandmother. The matriarch cut an imposing figure and Elsa fought hard not to lower her eyes like some naughty school-child. "Your majesty," the old woman bowed only as low as formality required her, "thank you for hosting myself and my daughter in addition to entertaining my grandson these past weeks. However, given the state of affairs here in Arendelle I really must insist Garreth come home. Also, I should like an escort as far as her majesty can afford."

Elsa sighed, sad to see the young duke go in such a manner and affronted by the elder's arch tone, though she would grind her teeth to dust before she let the older woman know the last. "That is your prerogative of course – "

"No!" If Elsa was surprised by the interruption it seemed she was no more startled than its source. Garreth looked utterly shocked at his brazen behavior, but quickly regained his composure. "No, I do not wish to go, Grandmother," he grew more confident with every word, "I will not go."

"Garreth, really, don't make a scene," his grandmother protested, clearly unimpressed with the sudden show of bravado, "I know what's best and what's best is if you come home."

Garreth was undeterred, "By the laws of our country I have been a man since my last name-day –"

"A technicality," the matriarch argued.

The young duke continued, "Regardless, I am capable of choosing my own path and I choose to stay here. Queen Elsa is my friend. What kind of man abandons his friends when they need him?"

"An intelligent man," his grandmother practically growled.

"A lonely man," Garreth countered.

The old woman studied her grandson carefully, like an appraiser studying an artifact to determine its worth. Elsa couldn't have said what the matriarch found there, but it seemed to mollify the elder monarch. "This place has changed you. Whether it's for the better or not only time will tell."

Garreth smiled in good-humor, clearly used to his grandmother's stubborn ways. "I had to grow up sometime, Grandmother."

"Yes, well, you'd better write me at least twice a week so I know you are safe. And you," she rounded on the Snow Queen, who nearly gasped in surprise at the sudden attention, "You had better take care of my grandson."

Elsa smiled reassuringly, "Of course. Duke Garreth is my friend, I will do everything I can to keep him safe." And then, remembering the old woman's earlier insinuations, "And I will provide you and yours an escort all the way to your doorstep, if it pleases you."

It was uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of the elder monarch's searching gaze, but Elsa was far too weary to be intimidated for long. "May you fair well, Queen Elsa," the old woman bowed deeper this time, the gesture more sincere.

"And you, Lady Naxxon."

After Garreth escorted his grandmother and mother from the room, the remainder of the suitors seemed to be afraid to break the tense silence left in the wake of such drama, but it finally gave the suitors an opportunity to address the obvious question: who would stay and who would go? Elsa had been afraid of delivering the grim news of eliminations, but it seemed her enemy had relieved her of that grave task, at least, as several suitors stepped forward.

Old Prince Cole began, "Well, the young buck might still have some spark left in him, but I'm afraid all of this excitement is a bit much for this old man." He approached the Snow Queen to kiss her hand formally, his lips barely brushing the air above it. "Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to get to know you, your majesty, though I do regret not having an opportunity to play music for you."

"Thank you, Prince Cole," Elsa nodded in acknowledgement, realizing that even if Prince Cole had never truly been a contender, she was glad to know him better, "May you forever consider myself and Arendelle your friends. Perhaps one day when these dark times have passed I will get to enjoy your merry song."

Cole smiled at the thought and took his leave, whistling as he went.

Duke Archibald and Theidor also offered her their resignations, the former shaking from nervousness and the latter bored with the whole process. Even feigning regret at seeing them leave was too much for the Snow Queen and neither man seemed particularly sad to go. Archibald looked almost relieved. The most awkward moment of the morning came when it was time to say goodbye to Lord-something-or-other. "Thank you, Lord . . ." Elsa trailed off uncertain, but the lord sighed, seemingly resigned to this.

"Reginald, your majesty, my name is Reginald." Even poor Reginald's voice was an unremarkable bland monotone.

Elsa cringed with embarrassment, but thanked Lord Reginald all the same.

She was about to excuse the remaining suitors, visions of lunch followed by a very well-deserved nap already floating through her mind when an idea, half-formed and unrefined struck her with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer. _"I should hope the enemy is exhausted as I am . . ."_

"Gentlemen!" She smiled brightly, the expression boarding on devious as she summoned her inner-Anna, "Surely you didn't think it would be that easy? The Second Tournament awaits!"

Although they were plainly confused by the sudden turn of events the suitors were quick to excite at the thought of competing for the queen's favor again, especially now that the field was that much narrower. Ignoring Anna's pleas to know what her sister was planning, Elsa instead focused on watching the reactions of each suitor in turn. Hans looked dismayed, though that was unsurprising to the Snow Queen given how tired she knew he must be. She was unconcerned with his comfort, however. Pertyer and Farhajii were already boasting of their prowess despite not knowing what the challenge might be. Their show of bravado did little to impress the queen, though she had to wonder how the Desert King would fair given his own late-night investigations and early morning ride. Next to the young prince and Dessert King the twins looked almost tame by comparison. The brothers were both still, their faces set into identical lines of grim determination. Einarys could have been bored for all of the attention he paid his fellow suitors, though he did spare Garreth a small smile when the nervous young man made his way back into the hall. Off to the side, Prince Bertrem hovered around the edges, trying and failing at aloof confidence.

Elsa quickly informed Kai of what she would need from the staff and gave him a few minutes lead while she finally filled Anna in on her plan. "Anna," she smiled with as much confidence as she could muster, "we're having the Second Tournament now."

"Uh, yeah, duh," Anna rolled her eyes and scrunched her nose up in annoyance, "I kind of got that. But after everything that happened last night is right-this-second really the best time for a tourney?"

"Everything that happened last night is precisely the reason right now is the ideal time for a tourney," Elsa lowered her voice, schooling her features so that she appeared to be discussing something mundane rather than a conspiracy against the crown, "What if our enemy is already amongst us? Likely, last night will have worn him out as much as it did me." She returned her voice to its normal volume, "And this tournament will give us an opportunity to measure each man's stamina." It seemed she had over-compensated for her lowered voice because now several heads were looking in her direction, more than one eyebrow raised. Anna was blushing. "Oh! That's not what I meant!"

"Haha," Anna dragged her sister along toward their destination, "Oh wow, Elsa, you sure know how to put words to poetry! Let us go," here she dropped her voice suggestively, "measure each man's stamina."

Now Elsa was blushing, too, but as the suitors in their wake laughed at their sisterly banter she understood the reason for Anna's teasing. _'They're all watching. Put on a show.'_  In this dangerous game it seemed even the walls were made of smoke and mirrors.

She and Anna worked together to open the heavy doors of the armory with a flourish. If she had appreciated Kai's work in the past, it was nothing compared to how she felt seeing every detail she had asked of him seen to by his expert hand. Heavy tumbling mats were carefully laid out, a rack of blunted and padded weapons along with appropriate armaments were ready for the suitors, and a large viewing dais dominated the left side of the combat grounds. To the right, four tables had been arranged with chess boards already in place, the little black and white pieces arranged with military precision.

"Gentlemen, chose your weapons," Elsa announced dramatically, "today's tournament will be a single round of melee combat followed by a test of mental endurance." Most of the suitors seemed excited, the more eager ones already examining the weapons and armor while even the meeker combatants eyed the chess-boards with interest.

It didn't take long for the suitors to find appropriate weapons and armor. As servants helped them to tie their laces and secure their helmets, Elsa took the opportunity to make note of the weapon each preferred. She was immediately surprised to find that in combat, at least, the twin's chose very differently; a rapier fit nicely into Edwin's gloved hand while Edric preferred a mace, deadly looking even with dulled tips. Hans favored a cutlass, while Einarys carried a longsword. Stefan had picked a bastard sword, but was clearly uncomfortable with its heft. Here her gaze lingered as Bertrem struggled to lift a heavy claymore and she fought not to laugh at the sight. Farhajii carried a giant war-hammer, tossing it from hand to hand as though it weighed nothing. Pertyer carried a much smaller variation of the same weapon and Elsa suspected he was merely copying the king as his movements lacked any sort of grace. Most surprising of all was Garreth's choice of a thick quarterstaff more than capable of blocking a blow or two from the men's heavier weapons. If the boy knew how to use it.

The men wandered toward the mats take their places for the melee while she and Anna made their way to the dais where they might be able to view their progress better. Her Master of Secrets would also be observing the match, but none need know the every third servant present was in his employ but the Master and his queen. The melee was a simple distraction, a slight of hand, meant to wear the suitors out physically and key their minds up on a warrior's high. Then the true test would begin.

"Gentlemen," Elsa addressed the combatants, "Master Bjorgman and our Master at Arms, Sir Jordess will referee the match. At any time if you are called out of feel incapable of continuing I ask you step to the side," she gestured to the far-side of the mat where the chess-boards waited, "where the second round of the tournament will commence. Brains or brawn, gentlemen. Who will win?"

With another gesture the field was set, the suitors taking up tactical positions on the mats while Kristoff and Sir Jordess fanned out around the periphery. Elsa was free to observe from the sidelines both the physical mental challenges set out before her suitors. Until the time was right for her to strike.

"Begin."

The few who hesitated were quick to regret it. Bertrem was barely able to bring the claymore up in time to block a heavy blow from Edric's mace, the latter having sensed easy prey. His twin's brother's lithe blade sought to find a target through Stefan's meager defenses. Elsa's heart lurched at the sight of him struggling to wield a weapon against so many noblemen trained in the art of fighting since a young age, but then Farhajii's war-hammer began to rain down and she was reminded not all who fought were noble by right. Some had to earn their privilege through blood, which was more than any nobleman could say.

The king's blows were fierce and well-aimed, his left hand as dexterous and deadly as his right. Duke Einarys suffered the Desert King's violent attentions patiently just outside of the hammer's range, waiting for the moment the king over extended himself to strike with his longsword. Farhajii narrowly avoided the "fatal" strike by rolling to the side, catching his opponent off-guard with the motion and sending the military man sprawling into the fray. Einarys managed to regain his footing easily, but not before Bertrem tripped over the obstacle the man proved and almost fell head-long into Hans' cutlass, aimed only moments earlier at Edric's ribs, the twin already setting his sights on the next opponent. At the last moment, Hans noticed the danger and moved his blade, Bertrem's unguarded flanks just missing the blunted steel while Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. Almost for his own good, Elsa thought, Hans pressed the tip of the blade to the boy's throat, relenting when the referees called Bertrem out.

There was little time to celebrate before Edric was back in position, now supported by his brother, in a fight against Hans. The Southern Prince was breathing heavily by now, clearly exhausted, but even as mace and rapier sought to strike him down he avoided their attacks easily, eventually frustrating Edric to the point the mace-wielding brother began to go into a frenzy, his swings becoming wilder, the look in his eye fiercer. Even Elsa gasped when he pushed his brother out of the way to get at his opponent, Edwic's rapier clattering to the ground while Hans was doing everything he could to merely dodge the heavy blows. Though she would never admit it, she feared for the Southern Prince's safety. She was about to halt the match when both judges called out Edric out. The entire field seemed to still when they realized the "finishing" blow was delivered not by Hans, but by Edwin, now back on his feet, his rapier pressed to his brother's back. "Yield, brother."

Edric laughed, the sound guttural, almost cruel, and glanced at his twin over his shoulder. Elsa held her breath until he smirked and dropped his weapon though it didn't really make him appear any less dangerous. "I yield, brother."

Edwin clasped a hand to his heart and lowered his blade to his side. "I yield, as well. My brother is not feeling well and I must attend to his needs. If your majesty would be so kind as to release us from today's tournament we should like to forfeit."

Elsa found the whole ordeal suspicious indeed, but saw no reason to deny them. Even as she nodded her head in accent and watched the two brothers leave the hall a serving girl slipped out after the brothers. The twins would be observed, of that she was sure.

The men were uneasy now, the fury of battle drained out of them like water through a sieve. The only combatants left included an exhausted Hans, Duke Einarys, Duke Garreth, and King Farhajii. She regretted that she had missed the majority of Stefan's match as well as whatever "finishing" blow did in the arrogant Pertyer, but she doubted either had been the spectacle of the brothers' forfeit. The men reassembled themselves across the mat and waited for her signal.

Even after the fight recommenced, the excitement was gone from the match. Garreth's quarterstaff hummed in the near-silent air, interrupted only by the occasional grunt of pain or exertion. Farhajii and Einarys still battled, though without any of their initial violence, while Hans made a half-hearted attempt at defeating Garreth, but the younger boy was much more alert than his older opponent. Thus far, most of the men had concentrated on bigger game, only taking a swing at the boy when he was in convenient range, which wasn't often. In ignoring the threat the young duke posed he was now vibrant and rested where his opponents were wearing out.

Finally, in one deft motion, Garreth knocked the cutlass from the Southern Prince's grasp. Both men stared at the prince's empty outstretched hand in surprise before Hans laughed and raised his arms in a gesture of surrender. "You win, boy. Well done, indeed."

Garreth grinned and turned his attention to the last remaining combatants, still locked in their deadly dance with little attention to spare for anything outside of it. Still smiling from ear-to-ear the young duke ran full-tilt into the fray, dropping to his knees at the last moment to slide by Einarys with his staff outstretched behind the man's legs. Einarys went down hard, his sword clattering to the ground with the sound of finality. Garreth would have perhaps been able to get the jump on the Desert King, as well, but the monarch was quick to react, spinning round to meet his new opponent head-on as Garreth came back around for a second pass. The boy slipped under the king's reach easily, but was caught broadside by the older man's war-hammer as he swung round. Even though there was no way the king had used anywhere near his full strength Garreth was sent sprawling, his staff lost in the fall.

Lying on the mat, gasping for breath, Elsa was sure the boy was stunned until he started laughing. "Wow! That was so much fun!" He took a deep breath and jumped to his feet, still full of the wry energy only youth can afford. Farhajii watched the boy with bemusement, "Oh, yeah, I yield by the way, King Farhajii. You're just way too tough for me to take! I mean, if I had Queen Elsa's help we could totally beat you, but one-on-one I just can't win!" He laughed again.

Elsa laughed as well. "You might just get what you ask for, Duke Garreth. King Farhajii, you have beaten all of these men in combat, but how will you fare against one woman?"

"Excuse me?"

"The game is chess," Elsa gestured for her own chess-board to be brought out, the pieces shining gold and silver in the afternoon light, "And I will be your opponent."

The men were placed into pairs based on their elimination from the melee. Bertrem and Stefen were already playing their first match while Hans and Pertyer were just starting. Einarys and Garreth would play one another while she challenged the king himself. The winner from each of the other three matches would also have a chance to test themselves against her skills.

Farhajii's grin was haughty as he made his way to the dais, shedding padded armor in his wake. "What use are little pieces to a true warrior on the battlefield?"

Elsa held up her queen, examining the crucial piece in the sunlight, "What use indeed?"

Warrior the Desert King may have been, but tactician he was not. It took the Snow Queen mere moves to place his king in check.

"Bah," the king scowled magnificently and she thought he might flip the board. She almost anticipated its violence.

Her second match was against Steffan, winner of his round with Bertrem. Apparently, neither of the men could have known much about chess as he was a novice player, at best, but she enjoyed his company all the same. At least he was a gracious loser. The next game against Hans lasted much longer and although she was sure on a good day they could have played for hours, it was clear neither of their hearts were in it. After a little preamble, she managed to corner his king with her queen, tough she highly suspected he had allowed her to win if only to be done with the whole façade. Her final match against Einarys was easily the most challenging, especially now that she had been awake well over one full day.

"I see her majesty has studied the game of chess," the duke remarked quietly while the queen considered her next move. He had her in a bad spot, primed to lose either her knight or her bishop. She just had to decide which one she was going to sacrifice.

"I have studied a great many things, sir," Elsa decided to save the knight and watched grim faced as her bishop was swept away by Einarys' rook, "But you are quite skilled yourself. It has been a while since I've faced such a challenging opponent."

"All a matter of practical experience," he assured her, "When one views the game as a battlefield and sees the pieces for their strengths and weaknesses it's all just a matter of taking advantage of the possibilities before you. One needs only maneuver the pieces in the right time."

For all of his military expertise, Elsa's gamble paid off nicely, her knight playing a crucial role in her victory.

"It seems out tournament has ended in a draw," Elsa announced, "King Farhajii has proven the Champion of Strength while Duke Einarys is clearly the master of wit. Duke Einarys, if you would be so kind as to meet me for brunch we may spend the afternoon celebrating your victory. King Farhajii, I shall see you privately for supper."

"Need I remind her majesty she already owes this man a meal?"

 _'Damn, I had almost forgotten.'_  "Perhaps dinner and a nightcap will suffice?"

Farhajii smiled triumphantly. "More than."

Unbidden, her attention traveled to Hans, but his expression was as drawn and opaque as a shuttered window. She imagined what it would be like to share a bottle of wine in the library with the Dessert King and the image seemed all wrong in her mind. "I shall make arrangements. Until later, all."

The day was finally done.

Elsa practically collapsed onto the couch letting her head loll along the back, exposing the long expanse of her neck to her companion's gaze. Her own eyes were shut in weary exhaustion. She held out a hand blindly for the cup of wine Hans passed to her. "What an unmitigated nightmare."

"Hmmn," he hummed in agreement. Elsa almost shuffled aside awkwardly when his weight settled near her, but decided the effort required for such an action was well beyond her current means. Besides, she realized after a few minutes, it really wasn't that uncomfortable to suffer his presence, the heat of his leg radiating into her hand resting on the cushion between them. "I must admit, courting you has turned out to be much more of a challenge than I had anticipated."

She let out a breathy half-laugh before taking a sip of wine, its warmth spreading through her limbs. "Courting me? Is that what you've been doing? I had nearly forgotten."

"I haven't," his response was so quick and full of passion Elsa's eyes shot open. She didn't seek him out immediately to ascertain his honesty; it had been easy enough to hear in the inflection of his voice. Instead, she stared up into the library ceiling watching the flickering shadows cast by the fire in the hearth and tracing the blurry edges where their dance was lost in the black expanse of the room.

When she finally slid her gaze toward the prince he had already composed himself, gauging her reaction carefully over the brim of his wine-glass like a hunter watching startled prey that has yet to flee.

"Hans," she blinked slowly, almost expecting him to disappear in the moment between the closing and opening of her eyes, "this can't possibly work." Some small part of her heart broke the moment she uttered the words, but she ignored the quailing in favor of the triumph that seared through her hot and heavy. It seemed her greatest joy came from denying him, from bringing him ever lower. Nearer the earth.

His expression hardly changed as he simply looked at her grim-faced, brows drawn in consternation. Under the weight of his gaze, Elsa felt herself quailing, the lies in her words almost tangible, as obvious as though she written them down and scratched it out in the same breath. "What part?"

She didn't dare look away. "Any part."  _'Lies.'_

"Not even the part where you actually enjoy spending time with me?"

"I don't."  _'Lies.'_

"Not even the part where you're horribly attracted to me?" He turned his whole body toward her, his leg now caging her fingers loosely beneath it, the heat no longer comfortable but burning into her like a brand. She held as still as a deer staring into the eyes of a wolf, already aware of its fate yet still unable to do anything to prevent the violence to come.

"I'm not."  _'Lies.'_

He actually had the audacity to laugh, the tone soft and sure, so certain of his success. She wanted to feel indignant, but instead she found her eyes closing of their own violation so that she could simply focus on the sound of his voice. "Not even a little bit?"

"Not even the slightest bit."  _'Lies. Lies. Lies.'_

Hans chuckled, warm and confident and far too close for the Snow Queen's liking. "The only person you're good at lying to is yourself, Elsa." When he suddenly shifted and stood, Elsa almost let out a sigh of relief, glad to be free of his attentions and the inconvenient feelings it instilled in her.

"Why do you like to bait me so?"

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" She smiled at that. She was stilled annoyed with him, but Elsa was willing to let her anger go in favor of companionable silence.

The Snow Queen made herself comfortable on the small couch while her companion poured himself another glass of wine. Her sprawl now took up over half of the small settee and though the Southern Prince raised his eyebrows at her behavior he wisely did not comment. After she declined his offer to refill her glass – afraid of what the combination of alcohol and lack of sleep might lead her to admit – Elsa was surprised that the prince took a seat on the floor near her. He leaned back with his arms along the edge of the couch and was seemingly content to watch the flames die down.

Elsa was tempted to use the rare opportunity to ignore him altogether, to follow his example and watch the fire burn itself out in silent contemplation, but her eyes kept lingering on the smooth crescent of his cheek. From her vantage she could almost count the freckles that dusted his pale skin and noted that his hair was longer than she remembered, spilling over the collar of his shirt and brushing the tops of his ears. She idly wondered how long it had been since he'd had a haircut and then laughed lightly at her own musings.

"What's so funny?" He turned to regard her and she startled by how close they were, her languid posture putting her nearly eye-level with him. When he bent an arm to make himself comfortable it brought them into an almost intimate position. Suddenly, Elsa wasn't laughing anymore. She couldn't even remember what she had been laughing about.

Instead of answering him, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Where did you get that scar?" It was an old wound, drawing a neat line perpendicular to the cut of his jaw and disappearing somewhere under his chin. It could hardly be described as noticeable, but now Elsa found it was the only thing she could focus on.

"My brother, Amund," his voice was tinged with bitterness and resignation, "He was, ah, training me in the art of the sword."

"I somehow think you're leaving out the finer details," Elsa had her suspicions about Hans' relationship with his family, but it was hard to know what he felt or what motivated him beyond his lust for power. Even so, the Snow Queen had to wonder what had instilled those desires in the first place.

"Perhaps," he smiled, though it couldn't have been called a happy expression. "Lucky for me, he gave me a matching set." Hans tilted his head and she was able to see an almost identical mark on his right cheek. Except that this one was clearly much newer, the skin still pink and raised around the edges. Although Elsa was loath to feel pity for the Southern Prince, and was almost certain he would use her gentle feelings against her given the opportunity, she couldn't help the little gasp that escaped her, "Why?"

"For you." Even Hans seemed surprised by his candor, sitting up-right, eyes wide and fingers tense along the edge of the couch. Elsa's heart raced wildly and she fought to keep her expression in check, lest she react like some maid in a tale of romance, helpless to the raging or her own emotions.

"What do you mean?"

He seemed reluctant to tell her until her lips thinned and she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "It was part of my punishment. In the eighth month I was given to Amund to punish as he saw fit, within reason, of course. Let's just say Amund likes sharp toys."

"Hans," before she could stop herself she had already reached out, her thumb catching the edge of the scar and the rest of her hand cupping he firm line of his jaw. _'Damn, now I am acting like a maid from a romance.'_ Her sudden unexpected action had caught them both unawares, betwixt and between, until Elsa's thumb moved and Hans closed his eyes –

This was exactly how Kristoff and Olaf found them. In the few shocked seconds between the library doors flying open and the little snowman's rather unnecessary announcement, "Elsa! We were looking all over for you!" Hans and Elsa stared at one another dumbly, her hand still lingering on his jaw, before they sprang apart like guilty children caught breaking the rules. But there was nowhere to go, no way to look less conspicuous and no way Kristoff wouldn't have seen – _'What exactly did Kristoff see?'_   Had she really been about to kiss Hans? _'What absurdity.'_ But Elsa knew that was exactly what it would look like.

Luckily for her, Olaf either didn't realize how awkward the situation was or just didn't care. Either way, the snowman rattled on incessantly. "Elsa! I'm just so glad we found you! Anna has hot-chocolate and marshmallows ready, but she won't let us have any until you're there so we really need to get you there, like ten hot-chocolates ago."

"Goodness, had I but known the stakes were so high," Elsa smiled indulgently for her favorite creation, "I need two more minutes, okay? Can you go ahead and let Anna know Kristoff and I are on our way?"

"Yeah, Olaf," the mountain man sounded uncharacteristically serious, "We'll catch up in just a few."

"Sure thing, guys," Olaf did his best impression of a formal salute, "but you'd better hurry up or Anna will just send out another search party. But since you two are here it will mostly just be me. She'll send me."

The queen was reluctant to meet the mountain man's gaze, but knew he wouldn't be so easily dismissed as the snowman. "So, about that hot chocolate?" Elsa was surprised when Kristoff gestured toward Anna's rooms, clearly just as desperate to be done with the awkward scene as she was.

"Oh, yes, let me, um, just," she looked at Hans, who was already standing offering her a formal hand she wasn't sure if she should accept. _'Whose side am I on here, exactly?'_  She smiled when she remembered and took the Southern Prince's hand, _'That's right, I'd almost forgotten: I'm on my own side.'_  "Thank you for keeping me company, Prince Hans," she curtsied and wanted to laugh because now she did feel like a girl caught with a young man her father didn't approve of, but it was funny rather than mortifying.

Hans smiled. "It was my pleasure, your majesty. I hope we can do it again sometime soon."

And if Elsa had been winning any awards for keeping her composure that was the line that did her in. All at once she was giggling and blushing like mad, trying hard not to look like an absolute crazy person and failing pretty miserably. "Alright, that's enough out of you. Goodnight, Prince Hans. Kristoff! Escort me to my sister and the distant promise of hot chocolate, if you don't mind. I'm afraid I'm so tired I might fall asleep in the hall." As if to punctuate her statement she let out a bone-rattling yawn.

Elsa was surprised when Kristoff didn't comment right away on her choice in company or the scene he walked in on. As they made their way towards Anna's chambers any number of excuses, royal commands, and even threats tumbled through Elsa's mind before the mounting anxiety finally broke her, "Kristoff, what you saw –"

"It was all part of Anna's plan, right?"

"Anna's plan?"

"Anna's plan to ruin Hans' life while also finding you the very best man plan, remember?" He gave the last word a significance that brought Elsa up short.

"And if it wasn't?" She felt defiant, but also hopeful that Kristoff, of all people, wouldn't judge her. At the very least, he could keep a secret.

The mountain man's expression darkened though he didn't look angry, merely resigned and little sad. "Then I would say you are playing a very dangerous game."

end chapter eight.


End file.
